The Son He Never Knew He Had
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Qui-Gon always followed the will of the Force, which was the only reason why he reluctantly agreed with the Lord's daughter's 'gift'. A year later, a baby boy is brought to the Jedi Temple with the father listed down as unknown. When Yoda sends Qui-Gon on an assignment to look into Initiate Kenobi as a possible padawan, he runs into a shocking possibility.
1. Prologue

**The Son He Never Knew He Had**

**By Bloody Phantom**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me!**

_Prologue_:

Qui-Gon placed the last of his supplies into the bag before sitting on the bed. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and sighed. He would be leaving for another mission tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He was more than glad to finish this particular mission.

It was a negotiation mission between Lord N'Klen and a settlement of Bimms on Stewjon. The Bimms, though usually a hospitable people, believed Lord N'Klen was taking more and more land of their enclaves and were attacking his people in protest. Lord N'Klen's own daughter, Lady Ser'Fay, was in constant danger and Qui-Gon had found himself protecting her more than negotiating an agreement between them. The Lord's daughter did not hide her obvious interest in the Jedi Master either. However, that wasn't the worst of it. Qui-Gon was finding it hard to push aside her advances. The Force weighed heavily on him to…to accept her for a night. The feeling got stronger each day he fought against it. But, what the Force wanted him to do, went against everything he believed in. It went against the Codes, it went against his personal beliefs and it went against his own heart. Lying with someone for only one night was morally wrong to him. Besides, he didn't think his heart could really take it. It had only been a few months since Xanatos betrayal. He rubbed his hand over his heart as if it truly was aching as he thought about the boy he had raised and grew to love as his own.

A light, timid knock on his door pulled him from his depressing thoughts. He straightened himself to appear more like a Jedi then the depressed, tired old man he felt he was. "Enter," he called out, wondering who it would be this time of night. He looked up as the door opened. He quickly stood up and inwardly sighed when the Lord's daughter slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. He tensed up when he saw what she was wearing. She had on a simple white _thin_ nightgown. It was the _only_ thing she wore, not even stockings on her feet. He could tell by the obvious hint of the nipples of her breasts showing underneath her gown. He quickly looked away and bowed his head in respect. "My Lady," he managed to say tightly. He kept his eyes adverted away from her. She was a beautiful young woman, tempting. She had long copper colored hair and green eyes. She was short, coming up to just about his chin, and thin with perfect curves. She had delicate features. Her skin was naturally pale and smooth. It did not make it easier for him to fight the temptation to give in to her and the Force. "You should not be here, my Lady."

He sensed more then heard her walk slowly towards him. "You saved my life more than once in the past few months, Master Jinn. There is no safer place I could be then here with you." Her voice was soft, young sounding. It was fitting for her twenty-two years. She stood before him, staring up at him with determined eyes. "You said a Jedi does not have attachments, correct?"

He nodded stiffly, determined to keep his eyes away from her by staring at the door behind her. "That is correct, Lady Ser'Fay." It was only due to his training that he was able to remain still and not shift his feet uncomfortably. If possible, he tensed even more when she reached up and touched his chest. At this time, he would usually kindly remove her hand, but, with the Force basically yelling in his ears to accept her, he found himself unable to do so.

"So, having one night of pleasure would not account to an attachment, will it, Master Jinn?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his tunic and, no doubt, feeling the increase of his heartbeat. "You saved my life and the life of my father's people without much bloodshed, I owe you. If I can't gift you with items, I will gift you with this," she said softly as she reached up, her body pressing against his, and kissed him gently against his lips. The Force seemed sing with happiness at the connection.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushed her away. "Lady Ser'Fay, I simply cannot take something as precious as your virtue," he breathed out. "That is just too precious to take, especially since I cannot make an attachment to you. It would be wrong. Your father would not agree to this." But even as he spoke, he could feel the Force swirling with a need for him to bed her. It was strong and forceful. It buzzed his entire being, like electricity. It was getting harder and harder to ignore.

She nodded, staring up at him. "I know he won't, but he doesn't have to know." She grabbed the hands that were on her shoulders and moved them down to her hips. She took a step forward into his reluctant embrace. "Doesn't this feel right to you, Master Jedi?" She pressed her body against his and stared up at him. He, for some reason, did not move his hands from her hips. "Doesn't it feel like we should do this? I need to repay you in some way. Let me do this."

"I will not dishonor you by lying, my Lady. The Force has been telling me to do this for some time, but it is not in my nature to bed someone, especially for one night only," he said truthfully. It was also not much in his nature to ignore what the Force was telling him. Why would the Force ask this of him?

Lady Ser'Fay reached up and ran her hands over his short beard. Her hand went up over his ear and down to the back of his neck. She stood on her tippy-toes, her lips close to his, her breast brushing against his chest. "Please," she begged softly against his lips before pressing against them with hers. His hands tightened their grasped at her hips of their own accord and he, unknowingly, pressed her closer to him. She tasted so soft and sweet, so tempting. He couldn't help but kiss her back. This kiss turned from tender to passion in a matter of seconds.

Before he could get his senses back, Qui-Gon had backed up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He fell back onto the bed with Lady Ser'Fay on top of him, her lips still pressed up against his. With groaned he shoved his traveling bag off the bed and rolled over until he was on top of her. His hips pushed her legs apart and settled in between them. His hands went into her hair, feeling the softness as he grasped onto it. He kissed down her throat, fully aware of her shortness of breath. "We…" kiss. "…shouldn't be…" kiss. "…doing this," he managed to say as he kissed his way back up her throat.

"Shhhh. Don't speak. Just…just feel," she gasped out. It was the last thing that was said between them before the clothes came off.

* * *

Qui-Gon rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. He planted his feet on the ground and ran his hands over his face. Guilt was gnawing at him. He looked behind him at the sleeping naked figure under the covers. He quickly turned away. Morally, what he did felt wrong, but the Force was saying it was the right thing to do. During the whole…sexual act, the Force was humming, singing with them and, when he…he thrust into her, the Force seemed to have exploded along with their sensations.

He felt like he betrayed Tahl. Oh…He groaned in despair. Tahl. How was he ever going to explained this to her? How was he going to tell her? If he was ever, _ever_ going to sleep with someone it would have been her. He felt like cursing at the Force for having him bed someone else, someone he didn't care for deeply. He knew it wouldn't really be a betrayal since Tahl wasn't even aware of his…growing feelings for her, but it felt like one all the same. It brought to mind of how he was going to tell the Council and should he? No. He decided. There would be no point to tell anyone unless the Force told him too. He would just put this behind him and never think of it again.

He shook his head and looked out the window across from him. It was very early morning, not even dawn yet. It was still dark outside. He couldn't get back to sleep, not after the night he had. He had never done something like that before last night. Most Jedi died virgins, not surprisingly. It was the one Code he had never broken, but was having a sexual night even part of the Codes? The Codes said no attachments. It said nothing about having a one night stand. It was just usually assumed that it counted. However, for some reason, he couldn't picture his former Master, Master Dooku, being a virgin. He was just so experienced in life and so charismatic. He just had that air about him that attracted women and he always seemed to know what to say and do around them. Still, he wasn't going to tell anyone. Since it was the Force that told him to do it, there must have been a reason. He glanced back at the young lady. Was the reason for her…or for him?

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

"Please, Father," Ser'Fay begged as she protectively clinched her month old baby boy against her bosom. She could feel the tears at the back of her eyes, demanding to be let loose.

Her tall, board father stood over her, sternly. "The results say the…the _boy_…" He spoke as if the word 'boy' was an insult. "…is Force sensitive. I will have someone take him to the Jedi Temple immediately. I will not allow a bastard child living under my roof! Unless you tell me the name of the scoundrel who violated you, the boy will be dropped off at the Jedi Temple!"

"He did not violate me, Father!" Ser'Fay argued back. "I loved him even if he couldn't and didn't love me. If anyone violated anyone, it was me violating him, Father. I pushed him to do it with me." Her father glared at her heatedly, not moved by her poor attempt at a defense against the child's father. She looked down in defeat. "My son needs me, Father," she tightly said quietly. She looked back at her father. "Please, Father, wait until he at least doesn't need me as much. Please," she begged. "After…" She looked away and swallowed thickly. This was much harder to do then she thought. "…afterwards, I will take him. I promise." She glanced back up with pleading eyes. "Just please, allow me to care for him a little while longer."

Her father glared at her with his arms folded across his chest. "Fine. Three months and he leaves. Only three months. No sooner!" he ordered. He stormed out of her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

She nodded reluctantly, even though he was no longer in the room, and relaxed her hold on her baby. Three months didn't seem like a long time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade her father for more time. She was just lucky her father didn't conclude that since the baby was Force sensitive that the father of the baby would be Force sensitive as well. If he did than he might have jumped to the realization that the Jedi they had come to aid them almost a year ago was the father. She had no idea what he would have done if he knew. Called the Jedi Council and yell at them, which would have gotten Qui-Gon Jinn in trouble? Begin to hate the Jedi? Start unsavory rumors about them? Would he have even let the child go to the Jedi Temple? Or would he have dropped the child off any random orphanage instead?

* * *

_Three and a Half Months Later:_

Ser'Fay held down her hood over her head with one hand and held her son with another. Rain poured down on her as she crossed the walkway towards the Jedi Temple. Her heart was pounding fearfully in her chest. She had never step foot off her planet before. Coruscant was completely different then Stewjon. She was not use to the busyness of the city-covered planet. It scared her, the noise, the rudeness, the tall buildings, and the fast pace. Luckily the Temple wasn't hard to find. She found her way there easily. Now it was time for the hard part, letting her child go.

She looked down at her beloved son, his eyes, a mixture of hers and his fathers, looked up at her. He made a whimpering sound, as if he knew this would be the last time he would ever see his mother again. "Shh. Shh, young one," she cooed soothingly. "This may be the last time we see each other, but you will not be without family. The Jedi will be your family. You will be with your father." She smiled sadly at him. "Will you say hello to him for me, young one?" She brushed a drop of water from off his cheeks, whether it was from his tears or the rain, she did not know. "I love you, my son." She kissed him on the forehead before making her way up to the Temple doors.

Ignoring the rain pounding at her back, she knelt down and set her child on the ground. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of flimsiplast. She tucked the flimsiplast into her child's blanket so it wouldn't be blown away. She placed a hand on his child's wet head and smiled down at him. "Find your father, young one. He will protect you." Before her courage left her, she stood and knocked loudly at the door. She turned quickly and ran. She wasn't able to stick around to see if someone had answered the knock. As she ran, tears ran down her face and sobs burst out of her mouth. She could only hope the father would somehow be interacted into his son's life.

Jedi Knight L'dia Hesy was walking passed the main entrance on her way to her living quarters when she heard, what she thought, was a knock at the door. She paused and listened, but only heard the pounding of the rain. She turned to the padawan, gazing into the distant at the reception desk. She shook her head, knowing the young human padawan would not have heard anything. The Bothan Jedi was contemplating scowling at the padawan for not being focused when she heard something. It was a faint cry. She turned to the door. It was coming from the other side. She made her way to the door and opened it. A surprised yelp from the padawan at the reception desk came from behind her as the cold winds blew into the entrance hall.

She looked outside. The cry was louder and coming from…below? L'dia glanced down and gasped. A human cub wrapped in blankets was crying. She quickly knelt down and picked the child up, but it wouldn't stop crying. The child was no doubt cold and wet. L'dia glanced around outside, trying to find who would have left the cub, but there was no indication in the Force that the person who dropped the child off was anywhere nearby. L'dia felt a motherly instinct in her to find the cub's parents, but knew the child would have been left for a reason and couldn't go chasing someone that was no longer there.

She quickly entered the Temple again and closed the door behind her. The padawan was now standing at the desk, with a wide-eye expression as he stared at the baby in the Jedi Knight's arm. "Knight Hesy, you want me to call Master Yoda or a healer?" the padawan finally was able to ask.

L'dia glanced down at the child in her arms and shook her head. "I'll take the cub down the healer's right now. There's no need to disturb Master Yoda, I don't believe. Back to your job, Padawan."

As she walked down to the Halls of Healing, the child stopped crying, but continued to whimper silently. The body shook from the cold and L'dia tried to warm the cub by keeping the child close to her body, hoping her fur will help keep the cub warm and stop the shaking. L'dia knew almost nothing about the physiology of humans, but she knew they had weak bodies. She walked faster to the Halls of Healing, not knowing if the child had much time left or if it was nothing to be concerned about.

L'dia read the flimsiplast that was found in the blanket of the human boy cub, as the Togruta Jedi Healer, Giller, overlooked the health of the boy. "The human cub is only four months old!" she hissed in displeasure, wondering who would have abandoned the baby so young. "The mother is named Ser'Fay, but the father is listed as unknown. He's from the planet Stewjon."

Healer Giller looked up. "Stewjon? That's far for a four month old to travel." It was. Stewjon was near the edge of the Mid-Rim, some might consider it to be an Outer-Rim planet. "What else does it say? Does it have a name for the child?" he asked as he wrapped the baby in clean, warm blankets. Thankfully, the child had stopped shaking and was now resting peacefully.

L'dia looked back down at the flimsiplast. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The healer looked down at the sleeping child and smiled. "Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, let's get your information down on record and send you to the nursery."


	2. Nearly Thirteen Years Later

**Chapter 1: Nearly Thirteen Years Later**

Qui-Gon knocked on Master Yoda's door with an expressionless face, hiding his annoyance and reluctance. He did not want to return to the Temple, but Yoda had 'requested' him back for a break. After meeting with the Council about his last mission, Yoda had asked him to meet him in his meditation room. He had a feeling he knew what Yoda wanted to speak to him about and that made him even more displeased then he already was.

Qui-Gon was tempted to make Yoda wait and go down to the Hall of Healing. His arm was throbbing from the last mission when his left arm was wounded from getting thrown from a speeding speeder. There was a gash on his arm now that needed taken care of, but Yoda had told him to come straight to his meditation rooms.

"Enter you may, Qui-Gon," Yoda called out.

Qui-Gon entered the familiar room; this was not the first time he had been in there. He had been called there many times to explain his radical behavior. He glanced around the room, noticing it hadn't changed one bit. The view from the large wall-to-wall window was still spectacular. It had the perfect view of the rising sun about the city. The rest of the room was empty beside the two red cushions on the floor for meditating purposes. Yoda was sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions. He waved to the other cushion. "Sit," he said before closing his eyes.

Qui-Gon sat down and wanted for Yoda to come out of meditation. He studied his throbbing arm as he offhandedly thought about going into meditation as well. He shook the thought away. He wanted to get this done and over with. After denying yet another attempt on Yoda's part to get him to take on another padawan, he would avoid him until his 'rest period' was over. Then, back to the field he would go, away from pestering Council Members who have been trying to get him to accept another apprentice. His arm was swollen and red. He really should get it checked out by a healer.

Yoda opened his eyes. "Know what this is about, you do." Qui-Gon looked up from his arm and nodded. "Time and time again, argue against me, you have, on this matter. This time, different it is."

"How so, Master Yoda?" he asked, hoping Yoda wasn't going to force a padawan on him.

"Have one you will. Bond together you are, by the Force. Great team you will be, if allow it, you will," Yoda answered. "Great team."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I am not taking another padawan, Master Yoda. I have no desire to take one. It's not going to happen. If that is all, Master Yoda, I best be going. I need to get my arm checked out."

Yoda had a certain gleam in his eye that Qui-Gon decided he didn't like. "Go to the healers you should. While there, ask them to give you files on an Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Disregard a possible apprentice, you will not. Learn about him, study him, only then will you decide or desperate measures I will be forced to take. If decided not to take him afterwards, than ask this of you, I will no longer."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow slightly. Yoda certainly knew how to drive a hard bargain. Research Initiate Kenobi and Yoda would never ask him to take another padawan again. There must be some sort of catch to this or was Yoda that confidant he would accept Kenobi? He nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Initiate Kenobi, Master, but don't expect any promises." He stood up, wincing when he moved his arm too fast.

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda said, dismissing him.

Qui-Gon bowed respectfully. "And with you, Master." He turned and left the room.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat on the infirmary sleeping couch as Healer Dash Le'shing looked at his arm. The Epicanthix Jedi Healer shook his head at him. "Nearing ninety-five years old and I never had such an interesting visitor before you, Qui-Gon. Tell me, how did _this_ injury happen? Did you once again disregard an order by the Council and rescue a poor soul?"

Qui-Gon fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Mock my methods all you want, Dash, but at least they are successful." Dash paused and gave him a look. "Moderately successful," Qui-Gon corrected.

Dash suddenly grinned and returned to tending the arm. "Seriously, Qui-Gon, you do tell the most interesting stories. I am quite curious how this one came to be."

Qui-Gon grinned as well. "I fell out of a racing speeder." Dash gave him a look, wanting more information. "The story is not as 'interesting' as my other adventures." Dash continued to stare at him, waiting. Qui-Gon sighed. "The political assassin I was chasing jumped off his speeder and into mine. He tackled me and we fell off the speeder. He died from the fall. He hit his head on a rock and I got this," he said indicating to his arm.

"Thank the Force, you weren't the one that landed on the rock. Who would keep the Council on their toes then?" Dash asked in good humor.

Qui-Gon chose not to comment. He watched as Dash finished up with his arm quietly. His mind drifted off on his next assignment. He really did not want to look up an initiate. In his mind, it was pointless to. He was not going to take on another padawan. However, if he did this, Yoda would no longer annoy him about taking another padawan _and_ it would give him something to do on his break from missions. He inwardly sighed. "Dash, may I have the files on an initiate?"

Dash looked up from his arm in shock. Qui-Gon wasn't surprise. Only those planning on taking on a padawan would look at an initiate files. "_You_ want to look up an initiate? _You_? May I ask why?" He turned back to the arm, putting a bacta wrap over the clean wound.

"Don't get any ideas, Dash. I was ordered to by Yoda. We have an agreement. That is all. I am not taking on another apprentice," he said firmly.

"No need to get defensive, Qui-Gon. Who do you need to look up?"

"Initiate…" He raked his brain for the first name, but couldn't remember it. "…Kenobi."

Dash's eyebrows shot up. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The first name clicked in his mind and he nodded. "Yes. You know him?" he asked, sensing the familiarity Dash used in saying the name.

Dash nodded as he reached behind him to grab his datapad. "You have the most interesting stories of how you get your wounds, but Obi-Wan has the most interesting ways of showing up in the Halls of Healing."

Qui-Gon leaned back, interested. "Oh. How so?"

"I have yet to see him come in on his own," he answered as he waited for his datapad to boot up. "He loathes coming in. He would kick and scream, throw a tantrum, and try to find unique ways to escape when he was younger. Well, he still tries to find unique ways to escape. That certainly hasn't changed. I've seen him get carried in, pulled in by his ears, and Forced pushed into the Halls of Healing. He is stubborn as well. Always saying he was fine when he clearly wasn't and always fighting us every step of the way. Here," he said as he finally pulled up the file. He handed the file over to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon took the file and looked down at it. The first thing he saw was the picture of the boy. Humanoid, definitely. Short copper colored hair, spiky. His eyes were an odd mixture of green, gray, and blue. He couldn't completely tell from the photo, but he looked short for his age. He was slender with pale skin. He had delicate features. Qui-Gon could tell by looking at the photo that Initiate Kenobi would not grow to be a tall, board, intimidating figure like he, himself, had. The boy was smiling in the picture. He looked carefree and innocent. The word pure came to his mind. The boy looked familiar to him, very familiar.

He scrolled down the page looking at the basic information. The boy's Naming Day. He would be thirteen in a month and he still hadn't been picked as a padawan yet? The date he came to the Jedi Temple…he raised his brow when he saw the boy was only four months old. That seemed a bit young for the Jedi to take him away from home. The question was answered when he skipped to the information of how Kenobi came to the Temple. Left on the doorstep of the Temple. He scrolled back up to see the rest of the basic information. Qui-Gon raised his brow in surprise. Initiate Kenobi had a midichlorian count of 13,800. That was quite high, especially for a human boy.

He went to the next information on the screen. His home planet was Stewjon. Qui-Gon paused as memories of his last time there came to him. He quickly pushed the memories aside. He would rather forget. The mission was not the best and the last night there was…was a mistake.

The boy's mother was…Qui-Gon blinked and stifled his surprise. Lady Ser'Fay. He stared at the name before glancing at the birth date again. His head quickly did the math. His heart pounded in his chest as he quickly looked at the father. Unknown. It did not smooth his nerves. If anything, it increased his nerves. It was too much of a coincidence if Ser'Fay's son was born a little over eight months after they…after that night. Qui-Gon didn't believe in coincidences. He scrolled back to the photo, looking at it with new eyes. Was it possible?

He looked up at Dash. "May I keep this?" His voice was controlled where the rest of him felt like it was shaking. It couldn't be? His mind was having a tough time wrapping itself around this possible revelation.

There must have been something giving away his strained control. Dash took a moment to answer him, eying his face as if there was something revealing there. "Of course. Just don't forget to bring it back."

Qui-Gon nodded as he looked back down at the photo. "Do you happen to know where Mace is at the moment?" he asked as a sudden need came to him. He needed to confirm what he suspected. There was only one person who could do that. Lady Ser'Fay. He just hoped Mace would let him leave without argument or too many questions.

"I believe he was in charge of overseeing the initiates saber practice today," Dash answered.

Qui-Gon held back a groan. Just his luck. Luckily, the boy would be in the upper class with the nine year olds and older. There was always a second Jedi Master to oversee the younger children, in case of an accident. Usually, a Council member would do the job. He nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Dash."

* * *

Qui-Gon entered the training room for the younglings and looked around. The Saber Master was talking over the sound of laser clashing against one another. Mace was off to the side talking to…Tahl? Qui-Gon wondered why she was there. He kept to the side, out of the way from the children, as he approached his two friends. Tahl was the first to notice him. Her face lit up. "Qui-Gon!" Mace turned and greeted him as well.

"Tahl. Mace," he greeted back as he stopped next to Mace.

"What are you doing here, Qui-Gon? I never expected to see you here of all places," Tahl said.

"I was looking for Mace actually," he said. "What are you doing here, Tahl? Thinking about taking on a padawan?"

Tahl nodded. "Thinking about it, but not committed. I was actually eyeing that Mon Calamari, right there," she said, pointing to a young Mon Calamari who was fighting a human boy that must have been a few years older than her. "She has a nice form, but I may wait until she is older. She must be nine or ten right now."

It was then that Qui-Gon noticed the age group, nine to twelve years old. He turned to Mace to ask him why he was there with the older group when he felt eyes on him. He gazed around the room until his eyes fell on a group of initiates in the corner that had finish the exercise and was waiting for farther instructions. More particularly, his eyes connected with a boy with an odd mixture of eye color, green, blue, and gray. Those eyes seemed to be pleading at him. They were filled with such hope. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the boy that could be his son. He felt the connection between them, a bond that he knew could have been a father/son bond. Was this the bond Yoda sensed? Was that why he believed he and Obi-Wan Kenobi were meant to be Master and Padawan? It buzzed between them. He forcefully tore his eyes away from him. "Why are you here, Mace?" he asked, trying to get those eyes out of his mind. He could still feel the boy watching him and it made him uncomfortable.

"I was supervising the younger class before this one when Tahl came in," Mace answered. "Now what was it you wanted from me? Nothing I need to defend you against the Council again, I hope."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Mace. Not this time. I just came to inform a member of the Council that I am leaving to visit a friend for a few days." He had planned to ask for permission, but that was shot down when he actually saw the boy. He _needed_ to know the truth.

Mace eyed him. "I thought Yoda was going to set you up with an assignment at the Temple?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is related."

Mace sighed and nodded. "I guess I should be grateful that you have informed me before you left this time. When do you plan on departing and how long do you plan on being gone?"

"As soon as I return to my living quarters, I will pack and find a transport. I'll be gone no longer than two or three weeks. I would actually be surprise if I'm gone that long," he answered him.

"Where will you be going?" Tahl asked. Her attention kept switching from them to the practicing initiates, but that didn't mean she wasn't listening.

"Stewjon," Qui-Gon answered.

"Stewjon? That is far," Tahl responded. "If you are going to be leaving so soon, then stay and chat with us for a while longer," she pleaded.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes," Qui-Gon said. He could never deny Tahl much of anything, especially if she only asked for his company. "How was your mission to Kalarba?"

"It was uneventful and peaceful. As I was telling Mace…"

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed forlornly. The Jedi Master hadn't looked at him since they connected eyes. He only had a month left before he would be shipped to the AgriCorps and the one Jedi Master Obi-Wan had desperately wanted to become his Master wouldn't even look at him.

Did he not remember him? Obi-Wan remembered. He sighed again and shook his head. Of course, the Jedi Master wouldn't remember him. He was only four at the time and made only a very small, insignificant impact in his life. He never learned the Jedi's name, but he clearly remembered what he looked like, how he felt to Obi-Wan through the Force. There was no doubt that the Jedi before him was the Jedi that showed him such warmth and comfort.

Obi-Wan thought back to that day when he was brought to the Halls of Healing for an injury on his leg. He could not remember what caused the injury, but it had hurt.

_The young four-year-old youngling crawled farther away from the webbed hand of the Mon Calamari healer reaching for him. He whimpered fearfully. Tears rolled down his face from fear and pain. The air vent was small, but it was perfect for the young boy. _

_A face appeared at the opening of the air vent. It was a familiar face, the face of the mean healer who would hurt his leg some more and make him stare at white walls and sit on a hard sleeping couch. He would make him sleep and who knew what the mean healer would do once he was sleeping?! He was scary and mean. "Kenobi, you must come here. I am a healer. I'll help your leg get better. Do you want your leg to be better?"_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded and sniffled. His leg burned, but he knew the mean healer would just make it worst. He was scary. He would send false feelings of comfort to him to make him feel safe, but he was not safe with him. He would trick him. He was mean like that._

"_If you want your leg to get better then you must come out. I can't help you in there or make your leg better. Will you come out?" the mean healer asked as he sent that false feeling of comfort to him._

_Obi-Wan shook his head and the man huffed. The face disappeared from the opening and he heard the murmur of voices. A few times he thought he heard Master Yoda's name, but that was all he seemed to hear. He crawled back when he heard the sound of shifting feet and a new voice. He watched the mean healer's feet walk across his line of vision towards where the door was located. A few moments later, the feet walked pass his vision again and disappeared. A pair of new feet appeared. He watched as the person knelt down and a new face appeared. It was a kind face, Obi-Wan had decided. The man had warm blue eyes and long brown hair and a short beard around his lips. He felt safer with this man then any other, but there was a deep sadness about the man. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve._

"_Hello, young one." He liked the man's voice as well, smoothing and nice. The man smiled and Obi-Wan found himself giving a timid smile in return. "Are you scared?" Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Why are you scared?" _

_Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders shyly as he slid forward just a tad. He tried to look over the man's shoulder, wondering if the mean healer was still there. He didn't want to anger the mean healer. _

"_There is no one else here, young one. Just you and me." As if he was able to read his thoughts. Obi-Wan wouldn't have been surprise. Too prove his point, the man moved to the side so Obi-Wan would be able to see into the room. "See. Just you and me." Obi-Wan slid forward a little bit again and leaned forward, looking around at what he could see of the waiting room. He didn't see anyone else and he didn't feel anyone else. The man's face reappeared. "Why are you scared, young one?" he asked again._

_Obi-Wan leaned forward as if to tell the man a secret. "The mean healew scawy. He make me sleep and huwt my leg," he whispered loudly. "My leg huwts. See." He pointed to the wound on his leg for the man to see. "He makes me see white walls and eeps me lock in a woom fow houws. It very bowin' in the woom. He's mean."_

_The man nodded. "I see. That does sound scary. However, the…mean healer is also the one that heals your leg, makes your leg better. You need to get that leg looked at by a healer. Would you like to go to a different healer? Healer Dash, for example?"_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "All healew's mean!"_

"_I see." The man looked off to the side as he thought of a solution. Obi-Wan put on a thinking face as well, trying to mimic the nice man. The man looked back at him and chuckled softly at Obi-Wan's thinking face. His smile made Obi-Wan smile, proud of himself for making the man laugh. He didn't like the sadness that surrounded the man. "How about if you come with me when the healer makes my injury better? Then, you will see that everything is going to be alright and he can quickly make your leg better."_

_Obi-Wan bit his lip and tilted his head to the side in thought. "You be wif me?" he asked._

_The man paused before nodded. "Yes, I suppose I can." _

_Obi-Wan smiled. "Okay." If the man would be there with him then he would be safe. The mean healer wouldn't dare do anything with this Jedi Master protecting him. He would be his protector and would fight off any mean healers that would try and harm him. He slid forward and raised his arms for the man to pick him up._

_The man reached in and pulled him out. Much to Obi-Wan's relief, the man did not set him back on the ground, but lifted him up into his arms. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held on. He lay his head down on his broad shoulders and looked down. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at the man. "Don't dwop me, pease." The ground was really far down._

_The man chuckled and Obi-Wan could feel his chest rumbling with the sound. He decided that he liked that a lot. "I won't, young one. I promise."_

"_Okay." Obi-Wan lay his head back down on the man's shoulders and watched as he was carried over to the door the mean healer must have gone. He could hear the man's heartbeat and his rose slightly as the man breathed. It was comforting and warm. He could fall asleep, almost did until they entered the room. His grip around the man's neck tightened when he saw the mean healer standing by the hard sleeping couch in the white room. He now had a protector. There was no need to be afraid, but he couldn't help it. He was still a little scared. _

"_Oh, thank the Force. How did you get him out?" the mean healer asked his protector._

"_I just made a promise to him. You'll have to look at my wound first, Healer Giller." Obi-Wan's protector sat on the sleeping couch and placed him on his left leg. Obi-Wan held tightly to his protector's tunic nervously. His body tensed as the mean healer came closer. His protector placed a hand on his back, calming him with that simple action. Obi-Wan laid his head on the man's chest, hearing the pounding of his heart. He eyed the mean healer as he lifted the right side of his protector's tunic. His protector hissed at the movement. From his angle, Obi-Wan couldn't see the wound and he was too comfortable at the moment to lift his head up to see, but he knew it was bad from the mean healer's reaction._

"_Force! You said a blaster did this?" His protector nodded. "It looks bad." The mean healer turned around to get what he needed. _

_Obi-Wan looked up at his protector and whispered, "He huwt you?"_

_The man smiled and shook his head. "No, little one, he didn't hurt me. It did hurt when I moved my side, but he is going to make it feel better."_

_Obi-Wan didn't have time to respond. The mean healer came back and started doing something to his protector's side. His protector hissed in pain and Obi-Wan glared at the mean healer. He was hurting his protector! "Don't you huwt him!" he yelled, leaning forward in hopes of scaring the mean healer away. A hold on the back of his own tunic stopped him. He looked behind him and saw that it was his own protector holding him back. He looked up at him confused._

_The man smiled down at him. "Calm yourself, little one. He is not purposely hurting me. He is cleaning the wound and, yes, it does hurt, but it needs to be done. This hurts a lot less than what would happen if he didn't clean my wound."_

"_There. All done," the mean healer said, taping down some white cloth over his protector's wound. He smiled at Obi-Wan and it scared him. He hid his head into his protector's tunic. "It's your turn."_

"_Come on, little one. I'm here as I promised. You don't even have to get off my lap if you don't want." His protector's smoothing voice washed over him, giving him the will power to lift up his head. The hand on his back moved up and down, calming his nerves._

_Obi-Wan willed himself to shifted around on his protector's lap in order for the mean healer to look at his leg. The mean healer sat on a seat before him, to take a closer look at his leg._

_He leaned his head back against his protector's chest and the man wrapped an arm around him. Obi-Wan started to play with the large hands of his protector. He giggled when he lay his hand flat against his protector's hand. His hands were so much smaller. The tips of his fingers didn't even touch the bottom of his protector's fingers. He touched each finger trying his best to count each of them. "One, three, two, one, five!" He giggled again and looked up at the man. He smiled when he saw the smile on his protector. He looked back at the hand and started to trace invisible lines. His protector's hands suddenly closed, capturing his hand in his fist. Obi-Wan giggled again as he tried to free his hand. "You got me!" He felt his protector's chest rumble and he looked up to see him chuckling. He gave a big toothy smile. His protector let go of his hand and he quickly snatch it away from him. He slowly reached for the hand and giggled when he managed to pull away before his protector could grab it again. They did this several more times. Sometimes his hand got caught, but sometimes he was able to be fast enough. Obi-Wan giggled the entire time. It was a fun game!_

"_All done," the mean healer announced. _

_Obi-Wan looked down at his leg in surprise. "I feel no huwt at all!" He looked up at his protector. "You awe my pwotectow!" he said in wonder. He turned back to the mean healer. "I go bye-bye now?" he asked, not wanting to stay there. He knew if he stayed, the mean healer would lock him in a room. He couldn't possibly do that with his protector with him. _

_The mean healer sighed and nodded. "I guess you may, youngling. The burn wasn't too bad." The mean healer paused before speaking again. "My Padawan, Vena Lairs, is contacting your Crèche Master as we speak. If your…" His lips twitched as he looked at the Jedi Master. "…_protector_ can stay with you until then…?"_

"_I cannot, Healer Giller." Obi-Wan frowned and looked up at his protector. "I have to report to the Jedi Council. I'll take him to the waiting room to await his Crèche Master, but then I have to go."_

_The mean healer nodded and his protector stood, up taking Obi-Wan with him. Obi-Wan quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and lay his head on his shoulder. He had a twisty feeling in his gut that hurt, but he didn't want to say anything to the mean healer or he would have to stay longer. He knew what the feeling was telling him anyway. "I no see you fow a vewy long time," he whispered sadly into his protector's ear when they reached the waiting room._

"_Excuse me, little one?" his protector asked as he knelt before a chair and gently placed Obi-Wan on it. _

_Obi-Wan sat on the chair, his hands resting on his protector's big shoulders, unwilling to let go. He shook his head and frowned. "I no see you fow a vewy long time," he repeated._

_His protector felt sad. Obi-Wan could feel it. He sighed. "It's for the best, little one." He shook his head. "I'm not the best company at the moment."_

_Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "Yes, you awe." _

_His protector smiled sadly. "So innocent," he whispered to himself. "Will you do something for me, young one?" Obi-Wan nodded proudly. He would do anything for his protector. "I want you to study hard and do your very best. I want you to remain…positive and happy. Can you do that for me?" Obi-Wan nodded. It sounded easy. "Someday, with dedication, you will be able to find a good, wise Jedi Master to train you and take care of you."_

_Obi-Wan perked up and smiled. "You?" he asked._

_His protector shook his head, sadly, and Obi-Wan's smile slid of his face. "No, I'm sorry, little one. I cannot do it."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, huh. You can. You be my Mastew!" He smiled. "Feel wight."_

_His protector sighed and gave a sad smile. "Will you promise me that you will remain good and light?" he asked._

_Obi-Wan nodded. "I pwomise. Dawk bad."_

_The Jedi Master nodded. "That's right. Dark is bad. I have to go now. Be a good boy now and wait here for you Crèche Master."_

"_Okay," Obi-Wan said. His protector gave him one last smile before leaving._

"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan snapped out of his memory and turned around. Bant was standing there looking confused. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan? You spaced out." She stepped forward looking concerned. "Was it a vision?" she asked silently. Obi-Wan was known to have visions once and a while, more so than most initiates. If it wasn't for Master Yoda, he would have gone crazy over the visions.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I was just thinking." He turned back to the three Jedi Masters that stood talking at the sideline. "You know the name of that Jedi Master right there." He indicated to the Master standing by Master Windu.

Bant shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. "I am not sure. Ask Garen. If anyone, he will know." She turned to look for Garen in the crowd of initiates that was waiting for the next assignment. "Garen!" she called out to him. "Come."

Obi-Wan didn't bother to look. He stared solemnly at his 'protector'. He knew now that the Jedi Master wasn't trying to give his hopes up. He did not want Obi-Wan to get hopes of being picked by him when he was younger, but surely things changed and he would be more willing to pick him now. Obi-Wan had tried to his hardest to do what he had promised. He worked hard, he tried to remain positive, he would not turn to the dark side of the Force.

"That's Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He heard Garen say from beside him.

Obi-Wan snapped his head to him. "What?"

"That man is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the most unorthodox Jedi of the Order," Garen repeated.

Obi-Wan eyes widened in shock. Master Jinn had a habit of arguing with the Council. It was believed that was the only reason he wasn't a Council Member. He had a sound conviction of following what the Force told him to do. His unconventional methods had made him somewhat infamous among the Jedi. Many called him the Gray Jedi because of his belief, a rogue. He was strong in the Living Force. He was rarely ever seen at the Temple, staying mostly off-world for years at a time. He was an excellent swordsman, rumored to be one of the best next to Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Dooku, the three top swordsmen of the era. Not many knew what happened to his previous padawan, but, whatever it was, it was bad. Master Jinn left on his mission with a padawan and came back without one. Since then it was rumored he would never accept another padawan.

"Why would you want to know that?" Garen asked.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the three Jedi Master's, only to see they were moving towards the door. His eyes remained on Master Jinn. "He was the one," he whispered. The three Jedi started to leave.

"The one what?" He distantly heard Bant ask.

Master Jinn paused at the door to let his two companions through first and looked back. They once again connected eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't shake off the feelings that overcame him. He was meant to be his padawan. Master Jinn needed him. He was Obi-Wan's hope to achieve his dreams of becoming a Jedi Knight. Master Jinn tore his eyes away from him and left the room.

"Obi-Wan?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan tore his eyes from the door and glanced at her. "He was my protector," he said quietly. He had, of course, told his friends about his protector years ago. He had carried the belief of his four-year-old self that he was meant to be his protector's padawan and no one else's and had told his friends so. But how was he going to do that if Master Jinn never wanted another padawan?


	3. Stewjon

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour after leaving the training rooms, Qui-Gon started his packing. It had taken longer than he expected to find a transport, but found one he did. It was a cheap one that was willing to take him straight to Stewjon and back. He didn't believe he would be gone long, making packing quick. He had just finished placing everything he needed neatly on his sleeping couch when the buzzer went off at his front door. He sighed, hoping it wasn't Yoda telling him not to go. He wanted to be gone before he had a chance to do that. He pulled out his traveling bag from the closet and used the Force to open the door. "Enter." He called out. He paused. He didn't sense Yoda nor was it Mace or Tahl. He placed the bag on the sleeping couch and started to place his folded clothes inside as he reached out with the Force to sense the identity.

There was someone standing just outside his sleeping quarters. "Master Jinn?" It was a young boy's voice. The boy paused. "You're leaving?" The feelings that washed over the boy was felt by Qui-Gon, the desperateness, the nervousness, the fear, the shock, the slowly crushing hope. Qui-Gon clinched his teeth at the obvious sign of a bond between them.

Qui-Gon paused in his packing. He knew who the boy was. His eyes gazed at the datapad that was lit by the bag. It showed the photo of the boy. He quickly turned it off before Obi-Wan Kenobi could notice it. "Yes. What do you need, Initiate?" he asked calmly. He didn't dare turn around to face him. His mind kept going over the same thing, the same few questions. 'Is it possible? Is he my son? What if he was?' He continued to pack, trying to keep his hands busy and his back towards the boy.

"I…Master Jinn, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir, and I…I wanted to ask…I will be turning thirteen in a month, sir, and I was wondering, hoping…" He sighed nervously. "….I am without a Master and I was wondering if you would consider taking me as…as your padawan?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. His first response was to say 'no', politely of course. However, if the boy really was his son…He sighed out loud. He didn't want his son to be away from him. He wanted his son to grow into a wise and strong Jedi Knight. To feel proud of his accomplishments. That didn't necessary mean he had to be the one training him. Besides, could he really take on another padawan? Could he train his own son? But what if he wasn't his son? He mentally shook his head to focus on the present. He would just have to see when the time comes.

He finished putting everything in the bag, placing the datapad at the very top. Mentally preparing himself, he finally turned around to face the nervous and hopeful initiate. The first thing he noticed was the boy's height. He was small as Qui-Gon had concluded when looking at his photo. He stared at him with his bright blue-ish gray eyes. Those eyes pierced him as the thought of this being his son came to him again. "I have to go now," he said, purposely not answering the boy's question. He picked up his bag, ignoring the desperate look on the initiate's face.

"Please, Master Jinn…" The boy started to say, but stopped. "You are my only hope." He bowed his head down. "I…"

Qui-Gon walked passed him, interrupting the boy, and paused at the open doorway of the living quarters. He turned and noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi still standing by the door of his sleeping quarters. He raised a brow at the initiate. "Coming, Initiate Kenobi?"

The boy jumped and snapped his head up. "Oh, yes, Master Jinn…sorry," he said as he made haste towards him.

Qui-Gon closed the door behind the boy. Obi-Wan had started down the corridor in the opposite direction Qui-Gon needed to go. His head was down in despair. Qui-Gon sighed at the depressed picture of the lonely initiate walking down the desolate corridor. He couldn't leave him like this. He couldn't let his possible son go without hope, without explaining something to him. "Walk with me, Initiate."

Obi-Wan paused and turned back to him. "What, Master Jinn?" he asked.

"Walk with me," he repeated tilting his head towards the direction he needed to go. "Unless you have some other appointment to keep."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master Jinn. I don't."

He strode quickly back to him. As soon as he reached him, Qui-Gon started walking. Obi-Wan walked next to him. It felt natural having him at his side. He shook the feeling away. He was still not sure if he would take him as his padawan. Best not get use to it, just in case. "You must not take my lack of a response as an answer, young one."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up and he stared at him with wonder filled eyes, not the hopeful eyes he had been expecting. Why Obi-Wan was looking at him like that was lost on Qui-Gon. "You called me young one." Obi-Wan pointed out with a hint of awe in his voice.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "I call most who are much younger than I young ones," he explained.

Obi-Wan looked down. "Oh," he said simply before looking back up. "What about 'little one'? Do you call everyone younger then you little one as well?" he asked, startling the older man.

Qui-Gon gave him another confused look and shook his head. When had he ever called anyone 'little one'? He could not recall. Why all the questions? Where did they come from? "No," he answered. "We are getting off topic. I shall be back before the end of the month. Ask me again when I return, Initiate Kenobi, and we shall see."

At this point they had made it to the spaceport. They stopped and faced each other. Qui-Gon could feel the worry questions filling the young initiate. The question of whether or not he would be back before his Naming Day. He sighed and knelt down in front of the initiate. He waited for the boy to lift his eyes up to his. "Fret not, young one. I am not expecting to be gone longer than two weeks at the most. I will return before your Naming Day."

The boy smiled at him and Qui-Gon was hit with a sense of familiarity. He shook it off and stood up. He stood up and firmly said, "Do not get too hopeful, Initiate. I still may not accept being your Master."

The light in the boy's eyes dimmed slightly but he kept his smile on his face. "Thank you, Master Jinn, for not denying me right away, for taking time to think about it."

Qui-Gon gave a brief nod before walking towards his ship. He felt Obi-Wan's eyes watching him go. He couldn't let the boy down. He had to be back before his thirteenth cycle. It didn't matter if he was his son or not, he couldn't break his word. He must be back to tell him if he would be his padawan.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the ship fly off with mix feelings. He was anxious, nervous, and hopeful all at the same time. Master Jinn hadn't turned him down right away. He basically promised to think about it at least. That filled Obi-Wan with so much hope. The great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn might pick him to be his padawan. Obi-Wan was glad he picked up his nerves to ask him before Bruck. Bruck just wanted Master Jinn because Obi-Wan did and Master Jinn was very well known among the Jedi. Bruck wanted to be well known as well and believed being Master Jinn's padawan would make him famous. However, unlike Brunk, Obi-Wan actually felt Master Jinn was supposed to be his Master. He didn't want the recognition of being the padawan the elusive Jedi Master picked. He just wanted the man that Obi-Wan had once looked up to with trust as a youngling, the man that gave him such comfort and warmth.

But what if Master Jinn decide not to take him as a padawan? What if he didn't make it back to the Temple on time?

Obi-Wan stood there long after the ship went out of view, hugging himself as his worried over the future. He didn't know how long he stood there until he heard a familiar click, click of a walking stick against the floor heading towards him. He turned and, as expected, saw Master Yoda. He bowed respectfully when he approached him. "Master Yoda," he greeted.

"Left, he did, hmmm?"

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing who the Grand Master was talking about. It was Master Yoda, after all, that told him to pick up the courage to ask Master Jinn to be his padawan. Yoda seemed to carry the same belief Obi-Wan did, that they were meant to be. "Yes, Master. He…he did promise to be back before my thirteenth Naming Day though. He said he would consider taking me as his padawan."

Yoda leaned forward, using his walk stick as a support. "Hmmm." He leaned back and nodded. "Worried, you are, young Initiate, that he won't be back in time." He banged his walk stick against the ground, making Obi-Wan jump. "Worry not! Know what he is doing, I do. Reason to be delayed more than two weeks, he has none. Meant to be, you two are. Or existed, you would not have," he said cryptically.

* * *

Over a half a week later, Qui-Gon's ship was finally approaching Stewjon. He stood over the pilot as they reached the Stewjon system, expressionless. He was going over what he should say, how he should ask Ser'Fay about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Where did the name Kenobi come from anyway? He absentmindedly thought to himself. Ser'Fay came from a culture without last names. That she given Obi-Wan a last name was rather odd.

"_Welcome to the planet Stewjon. Please state your name and business,_" a woman's voice said over the comm system.

The pilot reached out and pressed a button. "I am Pilot O'Nell from Coruscant speaking on the behalf of Captain Herbal. We are requesting permission to land. I'm carrying a passenger who wishes to speak to Lady Ser'Fay. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He let go of the button.

There was a minute of silence as the woman checked for permission to allow them to land. The woman came back on a moment later. "_Permission granted. Lady Ser'Fay will see him. Please land at the Palace Kekin's East Port. A guide will be there to greet your arrival_."

Pilot O'Nell guided the ship into Stewjon's atmosphere and Qui-Gon caught his first sight of the planet in almost fourteen years. Green grasses, blue skies, colorful plants, tall waterfalls, sparkling lakes and small villages scattered throughout the rather small planet. It looked very much like the planets Naboo and Alderaan. What he wouldn't give to have the Jedi Temple located on a planet like this instead of a city-filled planet like Coruscant.

* * *

Qui-Gon followed his guide down the corridor with the grace of a Jedi. His hood was up and he walked with confidence, giving the passing servants the sense of a mysterious powerful man. His height and broad figure helped give him the sense of a supernatural being.

His guide stopped in front of a pair of doors and opened them. He stepped to the side and bowed, waving his hands into the room. "Right in here, Master Jedi," he said with a quiet respect. "Lady Ser'Fay will be with you in a moment."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned his back to the door as the guide closed them. He sighed and took his hood off. He looked around the room. It looked to be a big study of some sort. There was desk in front of a big glass-less window, which let in the warm breeze. Beside the window was a glass door leading to a balcony. The red carpet stood out against the white floor. Two red chairs faced the desk and a brown chair sat behind it. Despite having the chairs there to sit, he remained standing.

The doors opened again and Qui-Gon turned to face them. Two royal guards entered first and moved aside to stand at each side of the doorframe. Their faces covered by a metal helmet and their hands at their sides, close to their blasters. Following them was a familiar figure dressed in a rich red dressing gown. The gown hugged her still slight figure. Her copper hair was pinned up in some elaborate style on top of her head. Her green eyes still had that sparkle of life. Qui-Gon bowed his head in respect to the lady of the house, pushing aside the memories of the night they had together.

She smiled and approached him. "Master Jinn, it has been awhile. I never thought I would have the pleasure to see you again," she said in greeting.

"Likewise, my Lady. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't for a matter of somewhat importance. I am going to have to inquire about your oldest child," he said.

"Owen?" she asked. He didn't answer, only gave her a look. Her eyes widened as she realized just which of her children he was talking about. She tilted her head slightly towards the guards, her eyes never leaving his. "Leave us, please," she said softly.

"My Lady…" One of the guards started to protest.

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "I said, leave us," she said more strongly. "And closed the door behind you." She waited for the guards to leave before she walked over to the balcony door. She faced him as she opened the door. "Come, Qui-Gon. It would be more private out here," she said seriously.

Qui-Gon followed her out on the small balcony. The view was spectacular. They faced a waterfall with trees all around it. Birds flew freely in the air. He faced Ser'Fay as he reached into his robes for the datapad. He turned it on and handed it over to her. "He looks like you," he said as she took the datapad.

Her hands brushed against the screen as she gave a sad smile. "He does, doesn't he. But his eyes…his eyes…so determined and stubborn. I can see that. He didn't get that from me." She sighed and looked up at him. "What do you wish to know about him?" she asked, holding the datapad close to her.

Qui-Gon turned away, watching the water fall to the small lake below. He felt so uncertain now. What if he was…? What if he wasn't…? He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever answer she would give him. "I took note of his Naming Day and the fact that the father is listed as unknown. I feel the need to ask." He sighed. "Is Obi-Wan Kenobi…" He turned his head to face her. "…is he my son?" he finally asked in one breath. His heart pounded in his chest with anticipation.

She turned away from him. He waited, eyeing her for any indications of the answer. Her shoulders slummed almost in defeat and she nodded. "Yes, Qui-Gon. You were my first and I hadn't had another until my marriage two years later." She looked up at him. "It's unquestionable. Obi-Wan is your son."

Qui-Gon didn't know how to react or what to think. It was one thing to suspect, but it was a completely different thing to have the suspicion confirmed. He nodded tightly and turned away. He leaned against the railing, his heart pounding in chest. He was a father, not like a father, but an actual father to someone. He had a son, a real, biological son, a flesh and blood son. It was a concept he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. Xanatos was like a son to him and he had felt like a father, but this was different. It felt different. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a part of him. He gave that boy life. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "He…he is?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"Yes," she answered. "My father was…was not pleased with me. He did not want Obi-Wan living under his roof. When it was discovered that he was Force sensitive, he wanted to take him to your Jedi Temple right away. I guess I could have argued more, but the idea of Obi-Wan living where you lived; having a chance to know his father. It was too much for me to resist. It was a place I knew he would be safe and cared for. It didn't take my father long to convince me to let him go there. I took him to the Temple when he was only four months old. My father didn't know you were Obi-Wan's father. No one knew but me and now you. I didn't want to risk you getting in trouble so I placed the father down as unknown," she explained.

"It was for the best," Qui-Gon managed to say softly, nodding his agreement. He ran a hand across his face and sighed. "I do not know what the consequences would have been if the Council found out. I would either have been kicked out or never been able to see Obi-Wan. I would have been kept separated from him, for sure. He would have still grown up not knowing the truth." Yoda, he was sure, most certainly wouldn't have been trying to get Qui-Gon to accept Obi-Wan as his apprentice, right? Did he suspect something deeper than a Master/padawan bond?

She touched his arm and stared at him with relief. "So, if they had known, they still would have taken Obi-Wan into your Order?"

He nodded his head. "They wouldn't have put blame on Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan. His son's name. His. "They would have kept him in the Order. If there was going to be punishment, it would have been mine," he answered. Truthfully, he was unsure if they would punish him for this.

She sighed in relief and her hand slid off his arm. "That had always been my fear. That if the truth came out they would kick Obi-Wan out and he would have no place to go. My father still wouldn't have accepted him in his home." She made a quite sad sound at the thought of her father denying his oldest grandchild.

Qui-Gon listened quietly. He loved being a Jedi. He couldn't imagine doing anything else and he didn't like the idea of leaving the Order, despite his many disagreements with the Council. However, he had only one regret about being a Jedi Knight, only one. He would have loved to have his own family. It would have been nice to wake up next to a beautiful wife every morning, his son running into the room begging for breakfast, his baby girl giggling in her cradle by his bed. He never thought he would ever have that. Now, though he still didn't have that wife or daughter, he found out he had that son. He turned to Ser'Fay. "Why did you give him the name Obi-Wan Kenobi? Your culture does not have last names."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I wanted to give him a name that told all those that meet him what a special boy he is." She smiled dolefully. "Even if I, his own mother, couldn't know him." She looked up at him. "I won't try and pretend to understand your powers as a Jedi or that of your Force, but I know Obi-Wan is special. How else would you explain my pregnancy? We did it once, Qui-Gon, just once and it was my first time _and_ I took precautions. The odds of getting pregnant were slim, so very slim, but it happened despite all that. I knew he was meant to be. Obi-Wan Kenobi is from an ancient language of my mother's people. Obi-Wan means 'pure one' and Kenobi means 'light'. The light and pure one, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon nodded, not knowing what else to say. His mind was still trying to get over the fact that he was a father, that Obi-Wan was his son. In his mind's eye, he saw the boy once again standing in his doorway of his sleeping quarters. The way he looked up at him, so hopeful and nervous. That look on his _son's_ face. His son. That precious innocent boy. He shook the image out of his head and looked over at Ser'Fay. She was looking up at him with a curious look on her face. "You have something else to say, Lady Ser'Fay?" he asked, politely.

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. It's just when I was younger I was so attracted to you. I wanted to jump you like a wookiee in heat." She blushed at her choice of words and looked down, embarrassed. "Pardon me." She smiled shyly. "I had fancied myself in love with you." She glanced back at him, her face now cooled. "Now, though…" She shook her head. "You're still attractive, don't get me wrong, but…I don't feel the same attraction I felt when I was younger. I guess I just grew up. I was quite young then," she admitted as she chuckled softly.

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly with her and looked away. He knew the real reason why she didn't feel the same way. She had done what she was meant to do. She had Obi-Wan. The Force was no longer pressuring her into bedding Qui-Gon again. He still didn't understand why, though. Why him? Why Obi-Wan? What purpose did the boy have? It must be important for the Force to go into such measures to make sure he lived.

"Are you going to stay much longer?"

The question brought Qui-Gon back to the moment. He shook his head. "I have to return to the Jedi Temple. That is, if you don't mind if I stay for only a night? The crew would certainly like to sleep on solid ground, I'm sure."

She smiled at him. "Of course, Qui-Gon. You may have one of the guest's quarters."

* * *

Qui-Gon ended up staying for another day as there was some maintenance problems on the ship, something about the engines not working properly. Two days after he arrived on Stewjon, he was leaving. He couldn't stop thinking about his son. His son. He still was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that concept. He was so lost in the idea that he ignored the feeling that he should contact the Jedi Council before leaving Stewjon. So, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise when, two days into their trip, they encountered some problems.

Qui-Gon first noticed something was up with they exited hyperspace days before scheduled and quite unexpectedly. He left his temporary sleeping quarters and headed for the cockpit to question the captain. He noticed the crew members rushing around in a frizzy and grew concerned. Were the engines not properly fixed? He reached the cockpit to see the captain pressing, it seemed to be, random buttons in frustration over Pilot O'Nell's shoulders. "Captain Herbal, what seems to be the problem?" he questioned at his position next to the captain behind the pilot's chair.

The captain was a man not much younger then Qui-Gon with short blond, silvery hair. He was a scrawny man, but a great captain who was devoted to his ship. He didn't turn his frustrated brown eyes away from the useless controls as he answered him. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi, there seems to be a major problem, several major problems. I will not be able to get you home on schedule, Jedi Jinn. Our hyperspace engines are no longer functional, the homing beacon is not turning on, we are slowly leaking fuel, and our communications are down for no reason. Everything was just fine before. I sent men to check it out, but I fear I must land on the nearest planet."

"How far is the nearest planet, Captain?" Qui-Gon asked, stonily, his mind racing.

"A week away with only sub-light engines. I just hope we can make it there before our fuel runs out. That is not the only bad news." The captain glanced up at him and gave him a concern look. "The planet is pretty much primitive. I doubt they would have the parts we might need for the ship. We might be stuck there for a while if we can't get anything back online."

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly, his gut twisting horribly. "This cannot be a coincidence, Captain." First the engine problems on Stewjon and now this. It could not be a coincidence. Besides, he did not believe in coincidences. For some reason, someone did not want him to return to the Temple, but why? And who?

Captain Herbal shook his head and gave him a stern look. "I don't think it is either, Jedi Jinn."

"The one responsible must still be on this ship, Captain. There was no way to cause this much damaged without being on board. I shall find him and question him. You best start heading towards the planet. Let's hope we have enough fuel to make it there."

"Yes, let's hope," the captain agreed a little worriedly.

Qui-Gon left the cockpit in search of the one who damaged the ship, hoping, when he found him, he would be able to answer a few questions. There was a chance he was paid to do it without understanding why or who was paying him. Qui-Gon feared that would be the case.


	4. Stranded

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan sat on one of the crates in the shipping hanger in despair. It was his thirteenth Naming Day and Master Jinn never came back like he promised. It was only because the Council knew of Master Jinn's consideration of taking Obi-Wan as his padawan, that they were willing to give him a few more days, but, if he didn't show up, then Obi-Wan would be forced to go to Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the AgriCorps. He just came from talking with the Council and he decided to skip his classes for the day to wait for Master Jinn's ship. What would be the point of classes if he would leave in a few days?

Obi-Wan shook his head. He was meant to be Master Jinn's padawan. It was going to happen. He told himself stubbornly. He would not despair. He wouldn't. He must remain positive. He had promised Master Jinn years ago to be positive. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes determinedly at the open hanger, watching a ship leave.

"Obi-Wan?" He heard Bant behind him whisper softly in concern. It must be lunchtime because he knew his friends wouldn't miss class, unless they were extremely concerned for him.

Obi-Wan turned and greeted his friends before facing the hanger again. Bant and Garen stepped forward to stand next to the crate he was sitting on.

"Obi-Wan, you can't do this to yourself," Garen said. "Worrying about it won't help."

"Did you know the Council hasn't been able to make contact with him in almost two weeks after he left? And that was only when they tried to contact him. Who knew how long he has truly been out of contact. However, they won't 'officially' worry about it because Master Jinn took leave for a month, even though he said he shouldn't be gone for more than two weeks," Obi-Wan ranted almost angrily. "They won't really worry about it unless half a month pass before his registered date of return is passed since Master Jinn wasn't on an official mission."

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Bant said sadly.

Obi-Wan snapped his head to face them, his face worried, his gut twisting in concern. "Something must have happened to him. He promised he'd be back before my thirteenth. He promised! And a Jedi doesn't break his promise and Master Jinn certainly wouldn't, not ever."

Garen groaned. "Obi-Wan, you can't put Master Jinn on a pedestal! You shouldn't hero-worship him."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "I am not hero-worshiping him!" he snapped.

Bant elbowed Garen in the ribs and glared at him. She changed the subject. "Obi-Wan…" She started to say hesitantly, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "…maybe Master Jinn doesn't know how to say no or…."

"No!" Obi-Wan snapped. "I am to be his padawan. I can feel it, Bant. I know I am meant to be his padawan, no one else's. I just know it. He will be here. I know he will."

Bant huffed in frustration. "Obi-Wan, you are just being too stubborn." She sighed. "Alright, Garen and I will make an excuse for you to the teachers."

"We will?" Garen asked softly in disbelieve. Bant elbowed him in the ribs again and he flinched. "Ow!" She gave him a look and he quickly nodded. "Right, right, we will. Don't worry about classes, Obi-Wan. We'll cover for you." He rubbed his side. "Force, Bant! That really hurt," he murmured. "Will you stop doing that?"

Obi-Wan turned back to the open hanger. "He'll be here. He will," he muttered again, as if he was trying to convince himself after his friends walk away. Yet, two days later found a dispirited Obi-Wan Kenobi on the ship bound towards Bandomeer.

* * *

Yoda eyed the sky from his meditation chambers. His ears were downcast in worry and his grip on his cane was tight as he stood in front of his window. He had been standing there for the past few hours trying to figure out what the Force was telling him to do now. He knew young Obi-Wan Kenobi was meant to become Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. The Force was bright and strong when they stood together. There was a certain pull. However, Qui-Gon had not returned on time to claim the younger boy as his padawan. He did not understand why. Something had happened, but why would the Force place this obstacle in front of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan? Was this so Qui-Gon could see the true value of Obi-Wan's purpose in his life?

Yoda closed his eyes and let the answer come to him from the Force. _Yes_. The Force whispered to him. He opened his eyes and nodded to himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of his best students and it gladdened his heart to know he was to become a wise Jedi Knight someday and won't be a dutiful farmer. An honorable calling to be sure, but not one for Obi-Wan Kenobi. No, no. Obi-Wan had a purpose, a destiny to fulfill. He was needed. No matter what had happened or what will happen, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would become a team. It was the will of the Force. However, that did not mean the road to becoming that team would be an easy one. He worried what the Force might do to bring them together.

His ears twitched when he heard his chamber doors swished opened. He didn't turn around; already knowing it was Mace Windu. The doors closed and he heard Mace walking over and sitting on one of the cushions used for meditation. He didn't speak, waiting for Yoda to acknowledge him. It didn't take long for Yoda to turn his back to the window, facing the Korun Jedi Councilmen. "Good news, Mace?" Yoda asked, sounding hopeful.

Mace shook his head. "No, Yoda, I don't believe I do carry good news. I am getting worried. Qui-Gon should not have been gone for this long. I contacted Lady Ser'Fay of Stewjon." He sighed. "He stayed on Stewjon for two nights. That was longer then Qui-Gon was expecting. According to Lady Ser'Fay, there were some engine issues with the ship and they had to stay an extra day."

"Issues, hmmm?" Yoda asked as he ambled over to the cushion across from Mace. "Worrisome, I feel this is?" He nodded his head as he hopped on the cushion. "Oh, yes, very worrisome."

Mace tilted his head. "What do you sense of this, Master Yoda?" he asked, knowing Yoda's better Force sensitivity must have picked up something.

Yoda looked at him with his big eyes. "Sabotage."

"Sabotage? Why would someone sabotage the ship? What reason could there be for such action?" Mace asked as his mind raced to find the answer.

"To prevent Qui-Gon from returning on time. A member of the crew, I fear, may be responsible."

"On time? On time for what and why would someone want to prevent Qui-Gon from returning to Coruscant in the first place? The only time pressing thing for him was…" His eyes lit up in realization. "…was accepting Obi-Wan Kenobi as his padawan. But why would someone want to prevent that, Yoda?"

"Understand that, I do not, but know it is true, I do."

There was a moment of silence as both of them went off in their own thoughts. Mace finally spoke up a few minutes later. "If someone wanted to stall Qui-Gon from getting to Coruscant, that must mean the ship could be stranded somewhere in space with no communications. We must send a search out for the ship." He glanced out the window and at the darkening sky. His friend could be anywhere out there.

"Spare many on this search, we cannot, but, agree, I do. Three teams would do," Yoda said, nodding his head.

"Tahl would want to be involved with the search. She has been hounding me on information on Qui-Gon. She is about as worried as I am, if not more so," Mace said.

Yoda nodded. "Close, those two have become over the years. Very close."

Mace nodded. "We should gather the Council together to discuss who to send." Yoda nodded, but didn't say anything. Mace stood up. "I'll comm them right now," he said.

* * *

Qui-Gon wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand as he walked around the ship. What was left of the ship's crew was still trying to fix the damage with the little supplies they had. It was hard with the sun beating down on them. The forest trees did little to provide a cool shade. Most of the men had stripped off their shirts; their chests now glistened in the sun because of their sweat. It was hard work trying to get the ship working again. Qui-Gon kept his clothes on, trying to hide just how hot he was. Sadly, they could not work outside after sunset. That was when the carnivorous creatures came out. They had lost many crew members the first few nights on the primitive planet. Unluckily, they hadn't landed anywhere near civilization. They weren't even sure if there were any civilizations nearby. A scouting party had left in search of one. That had been over a week ago. They hadn't been heard of since. The crew was lucky to find berries and a nearby stream for food and water. There were small animals in their vicinity to hunt and cook.

He sighed when he saw there didn't seem to be anything he could do to help. He stood near the wing on the left side of the ship, watching a crewman, who was sitting on the wing, mess with one of the control panels. He moved aside as one of the last remaining maintenance droids roll pass him. They had very few working droids left. After realizing the dangers of being out after dark, they had tried using only droids, hoping the night creatures would leave them alone because they didn't have flesh or blood, no meat to attract them. However, very few of those droids made it through the night. They had only a few to begin with, but now they were only down to three. It did not make the job of fixing the ship easy.

Captain Herbal came up next to him. His blond bangs were sticking to his forehead and his shirt was unbuttoned, showing the white, damp undershirt underneath. Qui-Gon glanced at him. His face was red from the sun. "Has he said anything?" he asked, referring to the man who had sabotage the ship. Qui-Gon had discovered him almost immediately after he decided to look for him. They have been trying to discover why he sabotaged the very ship he worked on for over two weeks now. So far, he had not been talking. Finally, earlier today, Captain Herbal, out of frustration, threatened to tie him to a tree overnight. Safe to say, the man promised to start talking.

Captain Herbal shook his head, swatting at the bugs flying around his face. He gave a look of disgust at their situation. "He didn't know much. Someone contacted him the day we landed on Stewjon by a letter with the promise of money and lots of it. Either the man is extremely rich or he didn't expect to pay the money." Meaning, he would have killed the man instead of paying him. "He didn't know who it was or why."

"How did he receive the letter?" Qui-Gon asked thoughtfully.

"He said it was just lying on his sleeping couch."

"Did he know how he was going to collect the money?"

"The money was going to appear the same way the note did. And, before you ask, no, he did not keep the letter. He was instructed to destroy it after reading and memorizing all of the given instructions." The captain sighed in frustration and anger. "He was told how to sabotage the ship. He said there was a step-by-step instruction on what he should do, how he should do it, when it should be done. It was very detailed," he said shaking his head. No doubt he was upset that someone outside of the crew seemed to know so much about his own ship.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in thought. "Interesting," he said. The person who hired the man must have been someone wealthy, intelligent, and cunning. The person knew what to do in order to not get caught. He or she hid the trail incriminating them well. Why would someone like that want to stop him from getting to Coruscant? It was possible it wasn't because of him. Maybe they wanted to get back at the captain or the pilot or one of the other crew members. However, he had a sickening feeling it was because of him and not any of the crew.

Suddenly, one of the crew members that were working inside the ship came running out in excitement. "Captain! Captain!"

Captain Herbal turned to face him. "What is it, Boris?"

Boris, a very young and short crew member, came up to them and bent over, gasping for breath. He straightened back up, but breathed heavily. His face was red from the heat and the excitement. He pointed back to the ship. "We…We managed to…to get the commun—communications working, Captain," he said between his gasps of deep breath. "At least, a little, sir. It's…it's very fuzzy and kind of hard to understand, but…but it works."

The captain's face lit up. "Well, that is good news, man!" he said. "We may get off this piece of worthless rock after all!"

Qui-Gon turned to the captain. "I must, with all haste, contact the Jedi Council, Captain Herbal. They would be able to bring help and I must tell them of this development." And he had to find out what happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been almost a week past his Naming Day. He would be on a ship to the AgriCorps by now. He really hoped he didn't miss his chance to see his son again. He blinked. _His son_. He was still trying to get use to that. He felt extremely bad about his unintentional breakage of his promise to the boy. He couldn't help but wonder what Obi-Wan thought of him, for not being there when he promised he would. It actually seemed to hurt that his son might think badly of him. He never felt this way before. He didn't even know the child. That also seemed to hurt.

Captain Herbal nodded. "Of course, Jedi Jinn." Together, they headed back inside the cool ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat up on his sleeping couch and looked around in confusion. He had just felt the ship jump out of hyperspace, but there was no way they were at Bandomeer already. That was a week trip and they have been in space for only three days. What if they were being attacked? They had to pass through a pirate vested space to get to Bandomeer. Obi-Wan's hand touched his side where his lightsaber was located as he made his way to the door. The door swished opened and he popped his head out. He couldn't hear any blasters or yells. There was the faint murmur of talking from the Arcona as they made their way to and from their destinations. There was no fear in the air or panic, but…Obi-Wan tilted his head as he sensed something in the air. There seemed to be an underlining darkness in the air, a hint of a warning.

He stepped out into the corridor and let the Force lead him to his destination. As he walked down the corridor, he would glance out the windows he passed. The ship wasn't even moving. His tilted his head in further confusion as he passed another window. He suddenly paused when he saw something out the window. He inched forward to get a closer look. There was a smaller two, maybe three, man ship docked next to them. That would explain why they weren't moving, but that brought another question. Why was there a ship docked next to this one?

He found out a few minutes later. He had reached the end of the corridor where the entrance was, the first thing he saw when he had stepped on to the ship. He paused when he saw the captain of the ship, a heavy gray furred Bothan, talking with a dark haired man in black Jedi robes. Obi-Wan eyes widened at the sight of the lightsaber hooked to the man's side. A Jedi? Why was he here? Obi-Wan couldn't hold onto the hope blooming inside him. Was he here for him? Why would he be? Even if this Jedi Knight wanted Obi-Wan as his padawan, he would have to turn him down. He was meant for Qui-Gon Jinn and no one else. That he was sure of. But then what did he want?

The captain turned and caught sight of him. "Ah, there he is. Young Jedi, come. This man wishes to speak with you."

The man turned and saw him. He gave him a friendly grin. "You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said giving him a look over with his blue eyes. He nodded to himself like he was confirming his own thoughts.

Obi-Wan didn't know why the man sent him on edge. He seemed friendly enough. "I am, sir," he said cautiously as he eyed the Jedi. "And you are?"

The man gave him another smile. "I am a friend of Qui-Gon's, Initiate Kenobi. He sent me here to bring you back." He gave a look. "Well, the Council did, but on his behalf."

Obi-Wan eyed him with tenable hope. "He did? Why didn't he come himself? Where is he? Is he alright?" he asked. Why was he so late? Why did he break his promise? Did he want him as his padawan? What happened that made him late? There were many questions he wanted answers too, but he knew he couldn't put Qui-Gon's friend on the spot.

The man faced the captain. "Is there a place where young Kenobi and I may talk in private, Captain Pic'Ler? I promise we shall not take long and you can be on your way shortly," the Jedi promised sincerely.

The captain nodded. "Of course. Right this way," he said indicating towards the corridor on the right. "Just follow me."

The room the good captain showed them was small, but perfect. It seemed to be some sort of meeting room with a round table. The chairs were red except for one chair, which was larger and blue. It was the captain's chair, Obi-Wan concluded. Right behind the captain's chair was the large wall-to-wall window. The Jedi sat in the captain's chair after Captain Pic'Ler left them by themselves. Obi-Wan took a seat next to him.

"What a comfortable chair," the Jedi said to himself, looking down at the blue chair he sat in. He gave Obi-Wan a smile as he settled farther into the chair. "First of all, young Kenobi, Qui-Gon expresses his regret and apologizes for not being able to be there before your Naming Day," the Jedi said sincerely. "And you must not place blame on him, little Jedi," he said before Obi-Wan could say anything. "It was not his fault and he was unable to foresee the events that led him to being stranded." The Jedi smirked in amusement. "Foresight is not Qui-Gon's specialty. Living in the moment, however, is, but I'm sure you know all about that already."

"Stranded, sir?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

The Jedi nodded. "Oh, yes, Qui-Gon was stranded on a primitive planet for weeks with no communications. The ship he was on was sabotaged and he was unable to make any sort of contact to the Jedi Council to his whereabouts until just about a day ago. He was unable to come get you himself because he is still on the planet. The Council sent help to him to fix the ship, but he wanted someone to pick you up before you reached Bandomeer. I was the closest in the area." The Jedi smiled at him. "It's a good thing I had just finished my mission and was able to intercept your ship."

"Thank you, sir," Obi-Wan said, having felt the need to thank him politely for picking up him. "Qui-Gon Jinn really wants me as his padawan?" he asked, excitedly. He knew it. He just knew Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn't let him down. The Jedi nodded and gave a kind smile to him. Obi-Wan smiled back. He then frowned and looked back up at the Jedi. "Do they know who sabotaged the ship and why?" he asked, hoping his new soon-to-be Master wasn't in any danger.

The Jedi shook his head. "Qui-Gon found the man who sabotaged the ship, but the man was hired to do it and they don't know who hired him or why. I would not worry too much about it, little Jedi." There was an odd gleam in the Jedi's eyes. "Qui-Gon shouldn't be in too much danger right now. Master Yoda sent several teams out to the planet to help fix the ship and bring the crew home, including Qui-Gon. You don't have to worry about him." The Jedi leaned forward. "However, I wouldn't ask him too much about it, young Kenobi. Many of the crew lost their lives on the planet. Qui-Gon takes the loss of life very seriously. He always had this connection to life and he would not be happy with the one who sabotaged his ship. He felt that those men were under his protection and he failed. That is just the way Qui-Gon is," the older Jedi said very seriously.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I understand, sir. May we go now?" he asked eagerly.

The Jedi laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You sure are an impatient little thing, aren't you, Obi-Wan Kenobi? You better learn patience and quickly. Qui-Gon is the master of patience and that would be the first thing he would try and knock into you." He smirked. "Well, he pretends to be the master of patience. Truthfully, I believe Master Yoda beats him in that area and Master Dooku, his former Master."

Obi-Wan's face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, sir."

The Jedi smirked. "Don't worry about it, little Jedi, but you are right, of course. We should be on our way soon. This vessel is on a schedule. It will be best not to hold them up for too much longer. Why don't we go to the cockpit and send a message to Qui-Gon, just to let him know you are safe and that I have you," he said as he stood back up. There was, once again, that odd gleam in his eye.

Obi-Wan followed him and nodded. "Of course, sir." They walked out of the room. "Excuse me, sir, but you didn't tell me your name."

The man gave him an apologetic smile as he lead Obi-Wan down the corridor to the cockpit. The light of the corridor made the odd scar on the man's cheek stand out and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder how it happened. It was an oddly shaped scar. He never seen a broken circle shaped scar before. "I am sorry, little Jedi. I must have forgotten. You may call me Xanatos."


	5. Taken

**Chapter 4**

Captain Herbal patted Pilot O'Nell's shoulders with obvious relief. "Good job, pilot," he said as the ship slowly rose into the air. Qui-Gon stood off to the side with Tahl standing next to him. They watched from the cockpit window as their fellow Jedi entered hyperspace in their own ship. He frowned at the feeling that had been gnawing at his insides for the past few days. He folded his arms across his chest. He felt a hand touch his arm and he turned his attention to his friend.

"Qui-Gon, what do you sense? What is wrong?" she asked quietly, knowing him for far too long for him to hide his uneasiness.

He turned back to watch the ship raise higher off the surface. He shook his head. "I do not know, Tahl. It's something. For some reason, I find myself fearing for Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Do not worry, Qui-Gon. The Council sent a team to Bandomeer to retrieve him. Everything is going to be all right," she reassured.

He tried to smile convincingly and nodded. "Yes, Tahl, you are right. Everything will be fine." But the feeling inside him did not go away.

The ship left the planet's atmosphere and the crew sighed in relief. "Jump into hyperspace as soon as you are ready, Pilot O'Nell," the captain ordered with a pleased smile on his face.

The pilot gave a smile of his own. "Aye, Captain." He reached for the controls when one of men interrupted them.

"Hold on, Captain." The group turned to a young and skinny man in charged with the communication/navigation control. He was looking at a screen in front of him. With the death of many of the crew, some of the crew members had to do double, sometimes triple the work. The usual communication crew member had died the second night on the planet. The young man faced them. "There seems to be a message here for Master Jinn, sir. I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier. I…I don't know how long it has been there."

Captain Herbal turned to Qui-Gon questioningly, silently asking him if he wanted to see the message now or wait until they return to Coruscant. They were not capable to play messages during hyperspace. They were unable to completely fix the ship to do that. Qui-Gon gave a nod, knowing it might be important. He turned to where the hologram would be and waited.

A blue, hazy figure appeared and Qui-Gon gave a start, recognizing him. Obi-Wan? Surely the Jedi team hadn't made it to Bandomeer already? He gave a startled look to Tahl and she shook her head, also surprise. They turned back to the hologram message.

The blue hologram of Obi-Wan bowed in respect, his words coming out kind of fuzzy, but he was still able to understand him. "I wanted to say thank you, Master Jinn for having your friend pick me up…" Here Obi-Wan had looked to the side as if looking at someone. He turned back to them. "…and for accepting me as your padawan. I am very thankful. I swear, Master Jinn, that I will do my best and I won't disappoint you, sir." He paused and looked off to the side. He nodded. "Yes, sir," he said to the person he was listening to. He turned back. "Your friend wants to speak to you now. I will see you back at the Temple, Master Jinn. Thank you." Obi-Wan bowed again then walked off.

His friend?

There was a moment of nothing but the fuzzy sound of the hologram before another blue hazy figure stepped into view, a taller and older man. Qui-Gon breath got caught in his throat at the unexpected figure he recognized all too well. His heart seemed to jump a beat at the realization that this figure was with his son. He felt Tahl grasp his arm in her own shock. His eyes narrowed as he tried to release the sudden flare of anger, the sudden flare of protectiveness. Xanatos, his former padawan, his turned padawan. The padawan that promised revenge against him. He had his son. Qui-Gon closed his eyes in his attempt to calm himself. He only heard the familiar smooth voice of his former padawan.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, my old master." He could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "It's been awhile, longer than I expected, but I was always such a patient man, when I wanted to be. All these years…over thirteen years, such a long time ago and it felt like it was only yesterday when you killed my father. Since then, I've been watching and waiting and it finally paid off. The perfect revenge. I know of every mission you been on, every enemy you faced, every friend that you made, yet…I still wasn't satisfied with any plans that I came up with. So, I continued to watch your every move, without you noticing. Until over a month ago, you left your precious Temple, on a trip that wasn't a mission. I must say that caught my attention. I kept a very close eye on you while you were on Stewjon, talking with Lady Ser'Fay on the balcony. What a very enlightening conversation, I must say. I was…taken surprised by it. Certainly not what I was expecting."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and stared at the figure with outwardly concealed horror. He knew. He knew Obi-Wan was his son. He suddenly seemed to have a tough time breathing and his heart skipped a beat and the blood in his veins ran cold. The hologram smirked at him, his eyes gleaming with success.

"I knew you were a rogue Jedi, but I still was not expecting that." Xanatos chuckled, and then frowned. "Sadly, though, I had to act quickly," he said, not looking sad at all. "I did not have much time to plan. I had to stall you from getting to Coruscant and snag Obi-Wan before you contacted the Order. However, it ended up being quite simple to do. Don't be too hard on the man I hired. Anybody will do anything with the right price. He didn't know why he was doing it, as I am sure you already gathered. Oh, I got to go, Qui-Gon. Don't you worry about Obi-Wan. I promise not to harm him…" He smirked. "…for now, at least. Until next time, former Master of mine." The hologram turned off.

The cockpit was quiet, every eye was on him. Though, they did not know what was going on, the crew seemed to pick up that the figure was not a friendly person and that there was some bad history between him and Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was unable to tear his eyes away from the spot the hologram had stood. His mind kept thinking the same thing, going over it in circles and not getting anywhere. Xanatos had his son. Xanatos knew he had his son. Obi-Wan was in danger because of him, because he killed Xanatos father, because he couldn't kill Xanatos when he had the chance…Obi-Wan was paying the price. His son was paying a price for his mistake. His son. Xanatos had his son. He knew he had his son. His son was in danger because of him…

He barely felt Tahl turn away from him and face the captain. "We must contact the Jedi Council before we jump into hyperspace, Captain," she said softly. "I'm sorry we can't get you home sooner, but it is very urgent."

"I understand, Jedi Tahl." He faintly heard the captain say. "Do you want to do this privately?"

He felt Tahl glance at him briefly before turning back to the captain. "Yes. If it is not too much trouble."

* * *

Knight Runda made her way to the Bothan captain, Captain Pic'Ler, with her padawan learner following behind her, eyeing the dirty hanger on Bandomeer.

"Captain Pic'Ler!" Knight Runda called out.

Captain Pic'Ler turned away from the crew member he was talking to and faced her. He gave them a look over before settling to look at the Jedi in the eye, giving her a puzzled look. "Jedi," he greeted.

Knight Runda reached him. "I am Jedi Knight Runda and this is my padawan, Mya Lanus," she said indicating to the human girl next to her. "I am here to inquire about a passenger of yours. A young Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He gave her another perplexed look. "What about him, Jedi Knight?"

"We were wondering if he was with you, Captain. We were sent by the Jedi Council to take him back to Coruscant," Knight Runda answered.

There was a confused paused before the captain spoke. "You already did."

It was Knight Runda's turn to give him a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"A Jedi Knight already came and picked up him a few days into the flight. He said someone was accepting the cub to be his pupil and must return him to Coruscant," the captain answered.

"What did this Jedi Knight look like, Captain? Did he give you his name?"

"Human with dark hair and blue eyes. He said his name was Knight Xanatos. Should I not have let him take the human cub?"

Knight Runda held back a gasp, but she was sure her padawan felt her surprise through their bond. She nodded tightly and faked a smile at the captain. "The Council must have realized a closer Jedi in the area and sent him without informing us. There is nothing to worry about, Captain. Thank you. Sorry for taking your time," she said as she pushed her padawan away gently. They walked away from the captain and started to head back to their ship.

"Master, who is Xanatos?" Mya asked innocently.

"A fallen Jedi, Mya, one that should not have Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her padawan gasped. Fallen Jedi, to most, was worst then death. It was a hidden fear of most padawans, that they should fall from grace.

"But why would he have Kenobi, Master?" Mya asked. "What would he do to him?"

She was surprised when Knight Runda turned to face, giving her the sternest look Mya had ever seen on her Master's usually warm face. "What I am about to tell you, Mya, must not pass your lips again. Understood?" Mya nodded wide-eyed, realizing she was getting some privileged information. "Xanatos was Qui-Gon Jinn's former apprentice."

Mya gasped again, already knowing that Qui-Gon Jinn wanted to pick Obi-Wan as his new padawan. "He's doing this to get back at Master Jinn, isn't he, Master?" she asked as they started walking again.

Knight Runda nodded. "That is right, my padawan. This will not be easy for Qui-Gon to hear. This will not," she whispered quietly, almost to herself. "I do not know what Xanatos will do to Kenobi, but it can't be anything good. We must contact the Jedi Council immediately," she said as she entered the cockpit of their ship. "Get the Council on communication, Padawan," she ordered.

Mya rushed to the controls and comm the Jedi Council. Master Windu's hologram showed up. Knight Runda bowed. "Master Windu," she greeted.

"Knight Runda. We were just about to contact you."

"Master Windu, the boy is no longer here. He was taken from the ship by Xanatos, Qui-Gon Jinn's former padawan," she said seriously.

To her surprise, Master Windu nodded. "We know, Knight Runda. Master Yoda is talking with Master Jinn as we speak. Xanatos sent him a message, telling him he had Initiate Kenobi. We…Hold on, Knight Runda." Master Windu looked off to the side and spoke quietly with someone she could not see. He turned back to her. "Master Yoda wants you to stay there and keep an eye and ear out for anything out of the ordinary. He doesn't feel that your mission there is over."

Knight Runda nodded. "Yes, Master Windu."

Master Windu gave her a nod. "May the Force be with you and your padawan, Knight Runda."

She bowed. "And with you, Master Windu." The connection broke off and she turned to her padawan. "It seems like we will be staying here for a while longer, padawan."

Mya groaned.

* * *

Obi-Wan moaned when he woke up. He reached up and rubbed his head, trying to recall the last thing remembered. He was with Knight Xanatos on the way back to Coruscant. He shook his head, groaning when the movement aggravated his headache. No, he had realized they were traveling in the opposite direction of the city planet. He mentioned it to Xanatos. Then what happened? He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. The older man gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. He had felt some sort of darkness within the man. His eyes widened. The Jedi sent a powerful sleep suggestion his way. Obi-Wan fell asleep. He rubbed the back of his head. He must have hit his head when he fell. Why? Why did Xanatos make him sleep? Where was the Jedi Knight?

The wind against his face caused Obi-Wan to look at his surroundings. He sat up and glanced down. He was on some sort of platform. A platform for ships to land on, but there were no ships around. An endless sea stretched out before him with the sun lowering against the sky before him. He tilted his head. Or was it rising? He wasn't sure. He looked behind him to discover a large structure that was built into a mountain blocked his view. He glanced around the platform but couldn't see anyone around. Something heavy and large was around his neck. He reached up and felt something metal. His hands searched around it, looking for a way to take it off. No such luck. Was it some sort of medical device? Was he more injured then he thought?

A grinding sound pulled his attention away from his metal collar. He turned back to the towered structure behind him. A door had opened and three black and gray suit-covered people came out, each holding some sort of buzzing stick. They had helmets over their heads, preventing Obi-Wan from seeing their faces. They approached him. The one up front waved his stick at him. "Come, runt."

Obi-Wan glared at him as he stood up. He really didn't like being called a runt, but he had more pressing concerns to voice. "Where am I? What is going on? Where is Knight Xanatos?" He pulled at his collar. "What is this thing? Is it some sort of medical thing?"

"Go," the man ordered pushing at Obi-Wan's back with his stick.

Obi-Wan stumbled forward, but quickly caught himself. He turned his head and glared at the man behind him. "Hey!"

"Get a move on," the man said in his deep voice that was only slightly muffled by the visor of his helmet. He pushed Obi-Wan with his stick again.

He stumbled again. "Hey! That hurt! Stop that!" he snapped angrily.

"It will hurt a lot more, runt, if you don't get moving," the man on his right said in a gruff voice. "Now, move!"

"Alright, alright. I'm moving, I'm moving," he said, glaring at the men. The three of them led him back through the way they came. He kept his head held high, trying not to show any weakness, but that did not seem to matter when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside the structure.

As his eyes were adjusting, he heard the sound of metal against metal, the sound of rattling chains, the sound of bare feet scrambling by, and the sound of rocks rolling across the ground. The air smelled stuffy and horrible. There was the smell of dirty sweat in the air, the faint smell of blood, and urine. Obi-Wan scrunched up his nose in disgust at the smell.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he was filled with horror. He watched as a young human boy of seven or eight walk pass him. The boy's eyes were dull, filled with a numbness that made him look years older. He was wrapped in rags. His face was covered in so much dirt and grime; he couldn't tell what the child's skin color was. His upper arm was bleeding, but he still carried a bucket of heavy, large rocks. He kept his face down. He had the same metal collar as Obi-Wan around his neck.

Obi-Wan watched him go before eyeing the rest of the place. There were many species who were in the same situation as the boy. All young, all had the metal collar, all were dirty, and they all were carrying something in their arms, a bucket of rocks, a shovel, a pickaxe, et cetera. They walked quietly, in a single file line. They came from a hole in the ground and went through a corridor somewhere behind Obi-Wan. Guards, like the ones escorting him, were lined up along the line, watching the progression.

"Wha…?" He started to question, but was interrupted by an incidence close to the hole the line of…of the lifeless species were coming up from. A young Ugnaught had tripped and spilled the contents of the bucket all over the floor. The thousands of small rocks rolled across the floor, several of them stopped by Obi-Wan's feet. The line didn't stop to help him. They kept their faces down and walked around him. The Ugnaught started to frantically gather up the rocks as a guard towered over him. He spoke rapidly in his own language, but seemed to have gone unheard from the guard. The guard stabbed the end of his stick into the Ugnuaght and a static of electricity went through the poor soul's body. His yells drilled into Obi-Wan's ears, never to leave his mind ever again, forever haunting his dreams.

"Stop! You're hurting him! Stop it!" Obi-Wan yelled as he took a step forward to help. One of his guards pushed him away from the scene. "Hey!" he shouted. "No!"

He tried to escape his guards to help, but they kept pushing him away and up a set of stairs, until the screams stopped. He didn't know if the screams stopped because they were done hurting the Ugnaught or if he was just too far up the stairs to hear the screams. They went higher and higher. Obi-Wan's legs burned by the time they reached the top, his mind still on the scene they had left down below. He felt shock at what he had witnessed. Thirteen years he had been in his protective Temple, learning by book and upon the tongues of others about the outside world, but never experienced it. It was different, shocking, and most certainly scary. He suddenly felt unready to be there, away from the safety and security of the Jedi Temple.

The three guards led him down a decorative, but still dim, corridor and he had no choice but to follow. There was a door at the end of the hallway which led to a large office. A tall Neimoidian was sitting behind a desk when they entered. "Ah, bring the new recruit in, boys." He then stared at Obi-Wan like he was a specimen for study. Obi-Wan glared at him, already not liking him one bit. "I was informed of your arrival, human boy. Though, I was not expecting him to dump you on the platform and leave without a single hello. How rude. Oh, well, one must live with it, I suppose. Come." He waved him over. "Sit." Obi-Wan was pushed into a hard seat. "I need to see to your health." The Neimoidian stood up and walked around his desk. He got up into Obi-Wan's face and touched the side of his mouth, making 'hmm' sounds. He pulled at the skin below Obi-Wan's eyes and looked straight into them, like he expected something.

Obi-Wan pushed his hand away and glared at him. "Knock that off!" he snapped. "Don't touch me again!"

The Neimoidian leaned back. "Oh, a kid with spark still in him. That will be knocked out of you soon enough, boy. I like spark. It's so much fun to break spark."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut, determined that his 'spark' would not be 'knocked out of him'. He would be saved. He knew he would be. The Jedi Council would realize something happened to him and send a search out for him.

The Neimoidian laughed. "Do you know where you are at, boy? Do you know what that…" He pointed to the metal collar around Obi-Wan's neck. "…is, boy?" He leaned forward and Obi-Wan leaned as far back in his chair as he could. "Do you know what will happen to you now? What you are?"

"I am a Jedi," Obi-Wan answered with conviction.

The Neimoidian gave him a gleeful look. "Not anymore. You're now a worker." He gave him a satisfying look. "A slave, if you will." Obi-Wan held back a gasp. The Neimoidian pulled away from him. "That is an electro-collar. If you try to leave this very little island, you will get blown up." He gave Obi-Wan a look. "And don't think you can start an uprising and get to its controls. The collars are activated on the mainland. And don't think about using your powers, boy. That will do you no good." He went back around his desk and sat in his chair. "That collar was specially design for Jedi powers. Thanks to our benefactor. You won't be able to get it off." He turned to the guards still standing behind Obi-Wan. "Take him to start working in the vents." He gave him a look. "He's still small enough."

* * *

Qui-Gon was getting very impatient. He paced around like a caged animal, wanting, needing to do something. Needing to go out there in search for Obi-Wan. He needed to find his son, but Mace wanted to talk to him first. As he waited for Mace, Tahl was getting supplies ready. She was going on the search with him and nothing he could say would persuade her otherwise.

"Qui-Gon, don't make me the bad guy," Mace said from the doorway.

Qui-Gon spun around and gave him a look. "You are keeping me from looking for…" He quickly stopped himself from saying 'my son'. "…for Obi-Wan. I need to be out there, Mace," he said pointing out the window, at the sky.

Mace walked farther into his personal mediation room. "Is this really about Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

"Of course it is!" Qui-Gon interrupted.

"…or is this about finding Xanatos?" Mace continued as if Qui-Gon hadn't spoken.

Qui-Gon snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't even thought about that. Not once had he thought about ridding the galaxy of his former apprentice, he hadn't thought about outsmarting him, relieving himself of his guilt, or…revenge. His mind was focused on his son's safety, worry about what Xanatos would do to him, fearing he would never see Obi-Wan again. Was this how it was like being a father?

Mace nodded. "I thought so," he said, taking Qui-Gon's silence as confirmation. "Qui-Gon, the Council would like to you step aside this search and rescue mission….nevertheless…" he quickly said, raising his hand to prevent Qui-Gon from protesting. "You are the one that knows Xanatos the best. As much as the Council would like you to step aside, we will not. However, a Council Member shall go with you to make sure you are focused on the actual mission of finding Initiate Kenobi. I had volunteered myself. Tahl and I both will accompany you. If you go astray in any way, Qui-Gon, you are off the mission." Mace eye gave a slight twitch and Qui-Gon knew that Mace felt it unnecessary to order that. Obviously, Mace knew him well enough to know Qui-Gon would continue with the mission with or without the Council's approval.

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded, as if he had a choice. "Fine. Then, we must go now," he said, not wanting to waste any time arguing.


	6. A Nobody

**Chapter 5**

With no other leads to follow, they were going to start on Xanatos home planet, Telos. Qui-Gon was not looking forward to returning to the planet where he lost his padawan to the dark side, but he knew it was the best lead they had. He tried meditating, trying to clear his head and find a better path, with no luck. His mind was too hectic, too full of concern and worry and a little bit of fear, he admitted to himself. Fear of what Xanatos could do to his son, what he would have done to him before Qui-Gon had a chance to rescue him, fear that he might fail in saving his only child. He tried to release such fear by reminding himself that Obi-Wan must have a destiny. The Force would not have had him created in the way that he was if he didn't have an important destiny to fulfill. He would not die, not now.

Qui-Gon leaned against the window on the ship and sighed in frustration. He was currently in the back of the ship, needing to get away from Mace and Tahl to think. He rubbed his beard in thought. His tired eyes gazed passed the passing stars. He once again glanced down at the datapad, the picture of Obi-Wan gazed back at him. He studied the eyes, seeing what Lady Ser'Fay had seen; the determination. It gave him hope. Hope, that Obi-Wan would be too determined, too headstrong to fall into whatever plan Xanatos had.

He thought back to the only conversation he had with the boy. He shook his head. He should have said something more, something more sentimental or wise or something. He couldn't believe he basically brushed his son aside. He never thought…He glanced back out the window. Why didn't he say something meaningful? What if that was the only conversation they would ever have? He thought with a pang in his heart. He shook his head. "I cannot think like that," he murmured to himself. Obi-Wan will return safely to him. His son had a destiny to fulfill. He must believe that. He just hoped that destiny didn't require him dying young.

"Qui-Gon?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned. He had not sense anyone approach him and he mentally slapped himself for being too lost in thought. "Tahl," he greeted as he stared at the beautiful Noorian by the open door. He turned back to the window.

This time he was able to hear the door swish close and her steps getting closer to him. She touched his arm and gazed up at him. "What is the matter, Qui-Gon? You've been reacting in a way that I did not expect. This is more than Xanatos taking a boy you wanted as your padawan." He refused to glance at her. "If it was, you wouldn't be isolating yourself. You would have been able to mediate. What is this about? What does Xanatos have over you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It is…"

"Don't say it's nothing, Qui-Gon Jinn." She gave him a firm look. "It is certainly not nothing. I never felt such worry and…and fear coming off of you." He snapped his eyes to her, hadn't expected her to sense those particular feelings. She held his gaze, not backing down. "Is this about what Xanatos overheard when you were in Stewjon?" She looked down and noticed the datapad. She reached over and took it from Qui-Gon's hands.

He let her stare at the photo of Obi-Wan before gently taking it back. He sighed as he looked down at the photo. He knew it would do him some good to tell someone of his relationship with Obi-Wan and Tahl would be the best person to tell. She would keep the secret, but…how would he ever tell her that he slept with someone else? He sat down on the bench by the window and leaned his head back. Tahl seemed to sense he had something important to say. She sat quietly down next to him and let him gather his thoughts in silence.

"You know me, Tahl," he started softly. "You know me more than anyone else does. I am a firm believer in doing what the Force tells me to do. There are times, I admit, when I get caught up in my beliefs that I don't notice others around me." Tahl nodded in agreement. He glanced at her and held her gold and green stripped eyes with his blue ones. "But there was one time, just one time, when I fought against what the Force was telling me to do. I tried to ignore it. I felt it was wrong and immoral. It was on a mission that lasted two months. That was two months of pushing the feeling away, trying to ignore it, but the Force was…determined. Very determined." He sighed. "You have to give me your word, Tahl, that you would keep this to yourself. I don't know what would happen if word of this gets out, but the Force has willed this to happen."

Tahl studied him, as if trying to figure out just how big of a secret she would have to keep. She gave him a nodded. "I promise, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned away. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and stared at the wall across from them. "I finished the mission without following the will of the Force. I had one last night on the planet before leaving. I thought I would be able to get away without doing what the Force wanted me to do, but I couldn't. It happened. The next morning, I went back to the Temple and pushed it behind me. I barely thought about that night." He shook his head, half-wishing he could go back to that; barely thinking about it. It was going to be nearly impossible now, with Obi-Wan as proof of that night.

"Yoda started to pester me about taking on a padawan, I kept refusing him. Then, not long ago, he gave me a bargain I couldn't refuse. He wanted me to thoroughly research an initiate as a potential padawan, if I still refuse to take a padawan, then Yoda would not pester me again about taking a student. I decided to take the assignment. The initiate was Obi-Wan Kenobi." He glanced down at the datepad still in his hands. "I saw his background info and came up with a shocking possibility. I had to go to his home planet to ask his mother about it." He paused. He leaned back and glance at Tahl. "The conversation Xanatos heard." He explained. "Obi-Wan…" He paused again unsure how Tahl would take the news. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my son," he finally said. He turned away, not wanting to see Tahl's reaction.

There was nothing but a tense silence for a moment and Qui-Gon was tempted to glance at Tahl to gauge her reaction. She finally spoke, "Your son?"

Qui-Gon nodded; his body tense. He couldn't tell from her tone what she was feeling or thinking. She had blocked her feelings from him and he didn't take that as a good sign. He shook his head. "I do not know why I would be allowed this…this privilege. I've been questioning why since the moment I found out."

"I don't wonder."

Qui-Gon snapped his head to her, surprised.

Tahl touched his arm in a comforting gesture. "Qui-Gon, you are meant to have this boy. The Force wouldn't have given him life if he wasn't important, not in that fashion. He was meant to be born."

"Why would I father the boy? Why do I have to train him?" Qui-Gon asked.

Tahl gave him an amused look. "Who, but you, would be the father Obi-Wan must need? I've seen you on missions dealing with families. You have a connection to families that I never seen anyone else have. You are…" She paused to think of the right word to use. "…are offended, insulted when a family is harmed or betrays on another. Family is important to you." She shook her head. "Not just families, but with all living creatures. You have a connection with life. Sentimental, would be a good word to describe you. There must be something about you that Obi-Wan needs, something he must learn from you and only you. Perhaps the Force knows you will keep Obi-Wan's parentage a secret, that you will protect him with your life. Maybe that was why you were chosen to father him."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't feel ready to let someone else into my heart, Tahl. Xanatos…"

"Don't, Qui-Gon," Tahl interrupted sternly. "Don't use Xanatos as an excuse. You are a good man, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son is only thirteen years old. Don't push him aside when he needs you the most."

Qui-Gon let out a humorless chuckle as he looked away. "Needs me the most," he repeated bitterly. He shook his head. "I wasn't there when he needed me the most, Tahl. Instead, I was halfway across the galaxy because of one single question that I really, truly did not need the answer to. I am a Jedi. It should not matter if Obi-Wan was my biological son or not, but I still went and, because I left, he…" He threw his hands in the air and sighed in defeat. "…he is now in the hands of Xanatos, a young man who wants revenge against me for his father's death," he finished softly, filled with self-guilt.

"Qui-Gon, you must not blame yourself. Everything happens for a reason. The Force wouldn't put this obstacle in front of you without reason. Learn from it." She suddenly chuckled. "Now I am sounding very much like you at the moment."

Qui-Gon gave a soft chuckle as well, seeing the truth in her words. "Now I understand why the Council gets so frustrated with me," he joked, trying to get his mind off his guilt and worry. It did not help. He quickly sobered as he thought about the reason why he wanted a distraction from the current situation.

The door swished open, giving Qui-Gon the momentary distraction he wanted. Mace stood in the door way with his usual stony face. "We are approaching Telos now." He informed them.

* * *

Obi-Wan's head bumped the metal ceiling of the vent again. He grumbled tiredly in frustration as he rubbed his head and glared at the grimy ceiling. He breathed heavily in exhaustion but refused to beg for rest. The only way he could get his hour break each day would be to beg the guard for rest on his hands and knees, but he refuse to break. He would not beg. He didn't care how dirty he was, how injured he was, how much his back and neck hurt, he would not beg. He would not give them the satisfaction. He would do the Jedi proud. He would do Qui-Gon Jinn proud. However, with each passing day, it was getting harder and harder.

He grabbed his cleaning rag again and began scrubbing the grim from inside the vent. However, no matter how hard he scrubbed, it just wouldn't get clean. He stole a glance behind him, seeing the dim lighting from the rocky hallway outside the narrow vent. The man that was supposed to sit there, making sure he did his job was not in sight. He sighed in relief and decided to chance a small break. He laid his head down on the warm metal and closed his eyes. He had never been so exhausted in his life. Each day, he went from one vent to another, with only an hour break (if he begged for it, which he didn't) and four hours of sleep each night. They only had two five minute breakfast and dinner breaks. No showers and if you had to use the restroom, you had to tell one of the guards and they have to watch as you go. That was an embarrassment Obi-Wan did not want to face again, but knew he had to. You would get punished horribly if you went in your pants. That in itself was an embarrassment Obi-Wan didn't want to deal with. It was not like they gave them clean clothes.

Not wanting to push his luck, Obi-Wan forced his head back up and grabbed the cleaning rag. It must have been at least a week since he got there and he knew he would not be able to last a month, not at this rate. His body ached, his stomach was never full, and he had scars on his back from the whip. He moved farther into the vent and started scrubbing again. Once again he wondered what happened to Knight Xanatos. He hoped the Jedi was alright, that he was able to get to the Jedi Temple to report what happened.

"Runt, get out. _He_ wants to talk to you."

The sudden sound of the guard's voice startled him. He looked back and saw the guard kneeling before the entrance of the vent. He couldn't see the man's face, but he was sure he was glaring at him. Obi-Wan sighed and started to crawl backwards towards to the exit. There was no room to turn around, much to his frustration. The vent was just too narrow. He had just managed to crawl out when the guard grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck and lift him to his feet. Obi-Wan stumbled forward, resisting the need to glare back at the man and say some heated words.

The guard pushed him forward, leading him through the throng of quiet, hopeless workers and their jailers. Obi-Wan pondered who he was going to see. The way the guard said 'he' made Obi-Wan think it was someone more important than Lutt Dudd, the Neimoidian. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he would shoot for a bad thing. He did, after all, have a bad feeling about this.

The guard led him up the familiar staircase he had taken on the first day, when he met Lutt Dudd. He found climbing those stairs more difficult than before, with his aching body yelling at him for rest. The guard, however, was not merciful. He nearly dragged him up the rest of the stairs. He gave him no rest when they finally reached the top. The guard guided him down the corridor. Obi-Wan was slightly confused when they reached Lutt Dudd's office door, as he thought they were going to meet someone a little more authoritative.

The guard knocked on the door and Obi-Wan thought back to the first day, noting they hadn't knocked before. He was filled with nerves, but determinedly kept his head held up high.

"Enter." Obi-Wan heard the Neimoidian say from the other side, confusing him even more. Why were they showing more respect to Lutt Dudd now?

The door opened and the guard pushed Obi-Wan inside. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he fell over. He looked up and his eyes widened. Knight Xanatos was calmly sitting on a chair, a drink in his hand. Obi-Wan was suddenly filled with hope. Was he here for him? Was Knight Xanatos undercover, trying to free him from this hellhole? Obi-Wan quickly schooled his expression. If Xanatos was undercover, it may be best if Obi-Wan didn't act like he recognized him.

"You see, Xanatos," the Neimoidian was saying, as he waved his hand in Obi-Wan's direction. "He is alive. We haven't killed him yet."

Xanatos met Obi-Wan's eyes for a split second before looking up him and down, like he was looking for bruises on a fruit. "He looks weaker then when I brought him to you." He noted. "Good. The weaker, the better, but do not kill him. He has no use to me if he's dead." He took a calm sip of his drink.

Wait. What? Obi-Wan's eyes widened in disbelieve. Xanatos brought him here? He had thought the ship was attacked or something. He never thought Knight Xanatos brought him there. "Wh…What? Knight Xanatos?" Obi-Wan questioned, not wanting to believe it. He suddenly felt something in the Force that sent him on alert. He automatically took a step back, bumping into the guard behind him. The guard shoved him away, but he barely noticed. His eyes stayed on Xanatos as horror grabbed him by its claws. Dark. Xanatos was filled with a sinister darkness, an evil Obi-Wan had never encountered before. He was a Dark Jedi, a fallen Jedi. "Who…who are you?" he asked.

Xanatos smirked at him. "Leave us," he commanded without taking his eye away from Obi-Wan. "I want to talk to the little Jedi alone."

"Don't take too long," Lutt Dudd ordered. Xanatos snapped his eyes to the Neimoidian, his eyes cold with danger, his grip on the cup tightening. Lutt Dudd rushed out of the office like the coward he was. The guard followed right behind him, closing the door as he went.

Xanatos waited a second before smiling pleasantly at Obi-Wan. He waved him over. "Come, little Jedi. Sit. I'm sure you could use a little rest."

Obi-Wan glared at him as he kept his feet near the door, no matter how much the offer tempted him. "I think I would like to remain standing."

Xanatos' eyes narrowed as he waved his hand towards the chair across from him. "It would be best if you just sit, little Jedi."

A tingle of fear stroke his nerves, but he refused to crack. He shook his head. "No."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "If you wish. You will regret that later." He took another sip.

Obi-Wan breathed heavily as he tried to control his emotions. "It was a lie, wasn't it? You lied to me about Qui-Gon." As this realization hit him, Obi-Wan felt suddenly drained. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't want him. He didn't get stranded on a primitive planet. He wasn't coming for him. Xanatos lack of response confirmed it. He suddenly wanted to sit in that offered chair. At the same time, he couldn't seem to move. He glanced up and saw Xanatos smirking at him. He schooled his expression again, not wanting to give the dark Jedi any satisfaction. "It doesn't matter. The Jedi would still be looking for me when they realize I didn't show up on Bandomeer."

Xanatos smirk didn't leave his face. If anything, he became more amused. "Oh really? Would it break you knowing they aren't? What if I were to tell you they weren't expecting you on Bandomeer? That I sent a message stating you weren't coming? It's not like the Council follows up on the rejected Jedi they throw out."

Obi-Wan's heart sank to his feet. He felt completely hopeless and…and helpless. They weren't looking for him? They don't even know he was missing? No one was looking for him. He…he was a nobody. Alone. Trapped. With no escape. His shoulders slumped and his eyes flickered to the ground in defeat. He felt numb. No one was looking for him. No one wanted him.

Xanatos suddenly laughed. "It would. I see you breaking already. Good. Good. It makes the coming reunion that much…sweeter."

Obi-Wan raised his head and sent a pathetic glare at him, appalled that the man found pleasure in his moment of weakness. "Who _are_ you?" he asked. "What do you want? If you want to turn me to the dark side, you are wasting your time. I will not turn," he said firmly, his voice gathering strength as he spoke. He made a promise to Qui-Gon when he was young and he was not going to break that promise now, not even if he felt abandoned by him. He would not fail him.

Xanatos chuckled darkly. "Turn you, little Jedi?" He shook his head. "No, I don't want to turn you. As amusing as that thought is. No, no, not turn you. A life for a life. A son…" Xanatos turned his dark eyes on him and there was a gleam in that eye that had Obi-Wan on his toes with nerves. "…for a father." Obi-Wan gave him a confused look, but the man didn't explain. However, he did not feel comfort in that little sentence. His gut seemed to twist in his stomach unpleasantly. "But I didn't come here to talk about me." He leaned forward in his chair. "I came to see how you are doing." He looked Obi-Wan over again. "It seems you are working hard. How are you liking your new, temporary life?"

"Temporary?" Obi-Wan asked.

Xanatos nodded. "Yes, little Jedi. You won't be here for long, I can assure you. Maybe two or three months tops. I have much bigger plans for you. So, little Jedi, how do you like it here? I am rather curious to your opinion."

Obi-Wan glared at him, refusing to answer. He had no wish to pleasure Xanatos by telling him what he already knew.

"You like it that much, huh, little Jedi?" Xanatos mocked. He chuckled. "If you don't want to turn out like me, then you need to learn to control your emotions a little better," he said as he stood up. He turned his back to Obi-Wan and placed his cup down on the desk. He paused and turned back around. "Although, _you_ turning to the dark side has a certain…appeal to it." He appraised the thought for a moment. "But, I prefer life for a life in this instance, not the irony of you turning out just like me." He walked over to Obi-Wan and patted his shoulders as he passed him. Obi-Wan jumped away from him, still keeping a heated eye on the older man. "Try and keep your strengths up, little Jedi. You're going to need it," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan, much to his frustration, couldn't fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned on his little cot, his eyes pricing the darkness around him, his ears picking up the sound of the others shifting in their sleep. His mind was on Xanatos and what had been revealed to him. Was no one really coming for him? Did no one notice he was missing? He shook the depressing feeling away the best he could. Xanatos wanted him to break. He would not, _not_ give him that satisfaction. If no one was planning on rescuing him, then he had to rescue himself.

He shifted to his side and stared at the human boy sleeping in the cot about half a meter from him. More particularly, he was eyeing the boy's own metal collar. Obi-Wan was unable to see his very well to study it and find a weakness, but that didn't mean he couldn't study another. They weren't that much different, were they? Obi-Wan sat up slightly, trying not to grab the attention of the few guards walking about. He leaned forward, in hopes of seeing the collar more clearly, but it was too dark. He sighed in frustration and plopped his head back down on the smelly, itchy cot. He had about three months to study the collar and find a way to take it off without blowing himself up. After that he would be able to escape.

And then what?

Obi-Wan shifted to his back and stared at the wooden board above him. It creaked when the person on the top moved his sleep. What would he do with himself once he escaped? Where would he go? The Jedi didn't want him. He was no longer expected on Bandomeer. He had no idea where his birth family lived. He had no place to go. He grew up in the Jedi Temple; he was only thirteen years old. He had no idea how the galaxy worked. He was a naïve human boy. He didn't even know where he was right then. What planet was he on? Was there land at all on this planet? Was there a ship to stowaway on?

He sighed. This would take a lot of planning. He had a feeling he would need more than three months to get his plan together. As for now, study the collar and observe his surroundings. But, most importantly, do not break. Breaking would mean losing the will to live, losing his fight for survival. He must not let them break him or his plan of escape would shatter.

He sighed again, sadly this time. Would Master Jinn be proud of his thinking? Would he have considered taking him if he saw him right now? Obi-Wan raised his hands and felt his chest, the torn shirt and the sticky, dry blood still coated his wounds. He winced when he touched a burning wound. He shook his head. He was not someone to be proud of. Why was he even thinking that way? Master Jinn obviously didn't want him. The older Jedi might never think of him ever again. Why would he? Obi-Wan was a nobody.

He shook his head. Must not think like that. He needed to remain strong. Despite Master Jinn's rejection, he would keep his promise from long ago to him. He would remain positive and strong. He would continue to do his very best. Most importantly, he would not turn to the dark side. He must remain positive. He must believe there was a way to escape and get out of here. He was not stuck here. He would get out. The Force was on his side.

"Trust in the Force," he whispered to himself. He started to repeat it over and over again for a few minutes, gathering strength from the repeated phrase. More content and, for the first time since his capture, he closed his eyes and started meditating. He must not lose focus. He must trust in the Force. He would keep doing what he had learned at the Temple. That would keep him strong. That would prevent him from breaking easily, if at all.


	7. So Close

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon was getting frustrated. It had been over a month since they started their search and nothing had come of it. The governor of Talos had told them Xanatos hadn't been seen in a while and directed them to a planet where he was known to spend some time. Sensing the truth from the man, they went to that planet. Only to discover Xanatos hadn't been there in over two months. The caretaker of his 'home' there said he liked to go to this planet and that planet led them to another planet and then to another. They were going on a wild goose chase! For Force sake, this was frustrating him to the core. He knew Xanatos had planned it this way. Keep Qui-Gon out of the way for a little while longer, meet up on his terms and not the Jedi's terms. Sadly, even more frustratingly, they had no choice but to let themselves get led across the galaxy on a useless trail. It was the only lead they had.

He stared at the stars as they flew past them. He was in the co-pilot seat. Mace was sitting next to him, once again taking his turn to fly. Tahl was resting in the back of the ship. He tried to think of a way to avoid the path they were on. He thought about everything he knew about Xanatos. He always had a backup plan, always had a way to escape if needed. He was intelligent and cunning. He had a habit of hiding right under the nose and he liked irony.

Qui-Gon eyes widened. "Mace, bring up the star map."

"Excuse me?" Mace asked giving him a confused look.

"Just do it and highlight all the planets we were on in red." He waited for Mace to bring the star map up. The star map projected itself above the control systems. Qui-Gon leaned forward and started studying it. Few of the planets were in red, showing where Xanatos had sent them. There was a yellow planet, the planet they were currently heading towards.

Mace eyed him. "Are you going to let me in on your idea, Qui-Gon? Or am I just here for the ride?" he asked drily.

"Xanatos likes irony. Tell me Mace, do you have access to old mission files? I need to see if Xanatos and I been on any of these planets on a mission," he explained, ignoring his friend's dry tone.

Mace nodded and took the ship out of hyperspace. He went to the computer to search of the files.

Qui-Gon barely noticed as he pointed to one of the planets. "I remember that one. Our first mission together. Xanatos got really sick, but kept on pushing himself pass his limit." He closed his eyes and released his emotions the best he can into the Force. He opened them again and pointed to another red planet. "We were there as well, it was our first failed mission. The civil war broke out despite our best attempts." He pointed to another planet. "Xanatos was forced to make his first kill on that planet." He pointed to Talos. "And of course, our last mission together, Xanatos home world." He studied the last two red planets and the yellow planet. He pointed to the yellow planet. "That is my home world." He turned to the last two. "Mace? Were we on a mission for those two planets?" he asked, trying to remember. With so many missions, it was hard to remember all of them. He remembered being on some of the uncolored planets, possible places Xanatos might have sent them to later on.

Mace gave a frustrated sigh. "Hold on, Qui-Gon. Still getting through the Temple's security. It will take a minute." After a few more minutes, Mace was able to pull the files he wanted. He read down the mission reports, taking several more minutes, looking for the two planets. He nodded. "Yes, you two had a mission on Ithor. It was a simple mission, pretty cut and dry. Just standing in as a Republic representative for some event."

Qui-Gon nodded in remembrance. "Yes. I remember now. That was around the time Xanatos started noticing the opposite gender. I caught him with the governor's youngest and only daughter."

Mace head snapped towards him. "That was not in the mission report," he accused.

"It was unimportant and I took care of it," he said, brushing it aside. "What of the other planet?" he asked. Mace gave him a look but went back to the screen. He glanced at the planet and shook his head. "I don't believe I ever been on Sneeve. I would have remembered that swampland planet, I am sure," he muttered to himself.

A few more minutes later, Mace found what he was looking for. "You are right, Qui-Gon. You weren't sent to that planet. However, Knight U'lista was, about thirteen years ago." He gave a heavy sigh. "He disappeared and his body was found two weeks later."

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "I did not hear of this."

Mace shook his head. "Not many have. We thought it best of we don't scare the younglings with stories such as his." He looked Qui-Gon in the eye. "He was killed by a lightsaber after being tortured for at least a week. At the time we had no idea who was responsible for his death. But due to recent events…"

Qui-Gon leaned back in surprised. "Xanatos?"

Mace glanced at the planet. "I am guessing it was his first Jedi murder he committed. It was right after he had turned. You were right. He had picked these planets that represented something to him or you, but how is that going to find him now? How is that going to find Initiate Kenobi?"

Getting over his shock, Qui-Gon spoke, "Xanatos liked hiding things right under people noses." He glanced at the star map. "I'm guessing he is right there. We just have to see it. He will be hiding somewhere in this sector, as that was where we've been staying," he said pointed to the group of planets on the star map. "We just have to find another planet that means something. And it can't just mean something to him. As far as I know, he has never been to my home world." He studied the map hard, completely focused on it. His mind racing through everything he knew about each planet. As a result, he was completely ignoring his friend.

"That does not help much, Qui-Gon. You two been on countless of missions and he might be going off something we don't know about. We don't have much to go off of," he was saying.

Qui-Gon wasn't listening. Xanatos wanted to be right under their noses. He picked certain planets that meant something to either him or his former master. Both of their home worlds. His first kill as a Jedi, his first kill after turning (possibly, first and…only?...Jedi kill). His first time with a young woman. First mission. But Xanatos didn't make this just about them anymore. He put Obi-Wan into the mix. Obi-Wan grew up at the Temple though. He never traveled before this, did he? His home world, Stewjon, was not a part of the sector, far from it actually. But…Qui-Gon eyes widened when his gaze fell on a certain planet on the map. "I know where he is," he said confidently. He could almost not believe it, but he knew it to be true.

* * *

Padawan Mya Lanus sat in the co-pilot seat waiting for Master Runda to return. She disliked the planet and was glad she wasn't shipped there, glad she was picked by Master Runda. The tension between the two groups, the Offworld and the Home Planet Party, was enough to make her head spin. She heard such terrible rumors about the Offworld; that they faked contracts, that the 'workers' were mainly slaves working in the worst conditions. Master Runda was able to figure out something was fishy about this whole thing. Apparently, the Offworld had some mining facilities all over the sea. They basically controlled the sea. For reasons yet unknown, that knowledge made Mya and her Master feel uncomfortable.

Mya sighed and slouched in the chair. She had been waiting for awhile now and was getting extremely bored. She already meditated, ate, did some exercises, and now she was bored with nothing else to do.

_Buzz_! _Buzz_!

She jumped, completely startled by the sudden comm call from the ship's communications. She reached out and turned it on. The hologram of Mace Windu appeared and she quickly stood up to give a respectful bow to the Councilman. "Master Windu," she greeted

"Padawan Lanus, is your Master around?" he asked, ignoring the formal greeting.

She shook her head. "No, Master Windu. She is following a lead. I don't know when she will return, Master."

Master Windu nodded his understanding. "When you see her, please inform her that myself, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Tahl are on our way. Inform her we will make contact to set a meeting place when we hit the planet's atmosphere."

Mya blinked in surprised and the need to ask why. She nodded. "I will, Master."

"May the Force be with you, Padawan Lanus."

"And with you, Master Windu." The hologram shut off.

* * *

Mace was the first one to step off the ship to greet Master Runda a few days later. Qui-Gon and Tahl followed behind him. Master Runda and her padawan bowed in respect to the Councilman. "Master Windu, it is nice to see a familiar face," Master Runda said with a cocky grin. "Master Jinn, Master Tahl," she greeted the other Jedi Masters.

"It is nice to see you and your padawan are well, Master Runda." Mace glanced around the busy hanger. "Is there some place we may talk privately? We will need to be told of what you know."

Master Runda nodded. "Follow Mya, if you will, Masters. We may use my ship," she said as she had Padawan Lanus lead the way while she talked. "We don't know much. There are two parties here that are on a brink of a political war, the Offworld and the Home Planet Party. Sadly, if it ever does go to war, literally or figuratively, the Offworld would wipe the Home Planet Party out quite quickly."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I have heard of the Home Planet Party, but tell us what you know about the Offworld."

Master Runda glanced back to answer him. "The Offworld operation is a horrible mining company." She glanced forward to watch where she was walking. "The leader of Offworld is unknown. Not even their own knows who is the boss." By that time, they reached Master Runda's ship. "You are most welcome on board," she said. "We've been living here for the past…what?...two months? I think."

They stepped on the ship and sat down to get right back to business. "What about Offworld that makes it so bad?" Tahl asked, getting right back on topic. She made sure to sit next to Qui-Gon for moral support, realizing that this might not be easy for him.

"The Offworld uses slaves." She raised her hands to prevent questions. "The reason the Republic doesn't know about them and hasn't done anything because the Offworlder's lie about them. They fake contracts, forged signatures. They show the contracts with any Republic representative and the planet is an outerim planet. Truth of the matter is, there is not much the Republic can do even if they did know, but I've seen some of the workers for Offworld. They aren't treated right. They are nothing more than slaves."

Qui-Gon felt dread at those words. Somehow, he knew, he just knew, that was where Obi-Wan was being kept. He closed his eyes and focused on his son. He felt something through the bond they had and his heart clinched. He felt pain, such pain. Obi-Wan was growing weaker. Obi-Wan needed him now. He needed to get to him. He opened his eyes. "Obi-Wan is there. I just know it," he said softly as he looked up. "Tell me, Master Runda, where exactly is the Offworld operation?" he asked.

Master Runda gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know the exact location, Master Jinn. Sorry. They have little operations scattered randomly all over the sea."

Qui-Gon set his jaw stubbornly. "I'll be able to locate Obi-Wan. The closer I am the stronger I sense his presence. If I just follow it, I will find Obi-Wan. And I have a feeling where Obi-Wan will be, Xanatos will be."

Mace gave him a look silently telling Qui-Gon to focus on Obi-Wan and not finishing off Xanatos. But Qui-Gon wasn't thinking about getting to Xanatos, not this time. He was truly more focus on saving his son, freeing his son from the pain he was feeling, healing his hurt. It wasn't a new feeling. Force knows, he felt this way when Xanatos was caught by an aggressive force, but he knew Xanatos before he felt this way. He didn't know Obi-Wan. His likes or dislikes, his nervous habits, or his talents.

"They do, however, have some sort of security center on the mainland not far from here," Master Runda said, breaking through Qui-Gon's thoughts.

Mace nodded. "Good. You and your padawan take out the security center, Master Runda. The rest of us will go after Initiate Kenobi."

* * *

Obi-Wan slouched forward feeling utterly numb. The bondage around his wrist was the only thing keeping him upright. He moaned, feeling like all his strength was gone. The lashing did not stop just because he lost strength. The whip came down hard on his bare back, ripping through the dirty skin, hitting the bloody lines from the other lashes, both new and old. His body jerked, but he felt too numb to feel the pain. He couldn't even feel the thick liquid slowly making his way down his legs to the rock ground beneath him. His head leaned against his raised arms and jerked again as another lash from the whip hit his damaged back.

"What's wrong, runt? Tired of it already?" the guard whipping him mocked. "You still have five more lashes." He raised the whip and it roughly descended down on Obi-Wan's numb back.

He jerked again. He wanted it to stop. He begged silently for it to stop, but was unable to voice it, unwilling to voice it. He did not want to sound weak, even now.

"You should have been focusing on your job, runt. Instead of trying to undo your electro-collar," the guard said. "In a way, I saved your life, boy. You could have blown yourself up." He raised the whip high in the air, but, before he could strike the boy again, the door was Forced opened roughly.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the raw feeling of anger and hatred rolling of Xanatos, the only other Force sensitive Obi-Wan knew of that would be there. The older man's feelings were pressing against him and Obi-Wan tried to ignore it, but he was too weak. He suddenly felt extremely cold from the inside out. He felt his bondage loosen and, as soon as it was too loose to hold him up any longer, Obi-Wan fell to the ground. His head hit the floor hard, being too weak to catch himself. He groaned in pain.

"Contact the security center. I want the little Jedi's collar temporarily turned off. I'm taking him someplace else," Xanatos ordered as he stepped forward towards Obi-Wan.

"Yes, sir," the guard said before leaving the room.

Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Get up, little Jedi," he sneered angrily. "We have to go." He started to pull him out of the room.

Obi-Wan stumbled, his back burning at the movements. He groaned in pain, briefly wondering where he was taking him. Xanatos pulled him down the corridor, pass the busy workers and the intimidating guards. "Faster, boy!" Xanatos yelled as he yanked him forward.

"AH!" Obi-Wan yelled in pain when Xanatos unintentionally pulled his arm out of his socket. His eyes momentarily lost sight the pain was so bad, it didn't help that the older man was still pulling at the arm.

There was a loud groaning sound and a creak as Xanatos used the Force to open the rusted door to the outside. Cool air rushed inside the hot mining facility. Obi-Wan shivered from the chilly that ran down his body. The sudden sunlight blinded Obi-Wan. For a few minutes, he was completely unable to see as Xanatos dragged him onto the platform. For months Obi-Wan had been in the dimly lit structure without any sunlight. As much as it the natural sun's rays felt nice, it kept him blinded and it burned. And, that, he didn't like.

"Up," Xanatos ordered him as he pushed him forward and let go of his arm.

Obi-Wan stumbled, his foot stepping on something metal as he barely caught himself from falling over. His legs shook, trying to hold his body upwards despite the weakness of his muscles. He walked forward slowly, feeling the raise of the metal ground. It didn't take long to realize he was on a ramp heading, most likely, to a ship.

"I told you to get up there, little Jedi. I have no time for games!" Xanatos snapped as he stepped onto the ramp.

Obi-Wan heard the older man's footsteps head towards him quickly and a rough hand on his arm. He was suddenly, once again, forced to move forward up the ramp. "Where…where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked weakly. He blinked several times, realizing his eye sight was slowly returning. He was able to see blurred shapes.

They reached the top of the ramp and Xanatos pulled him to the front of the ship. "Some place else for the unexpected reunion." He forced Obi-Wan down on a hard chair, his injured and bloody back hit the back of the chair roughly, cause a sound of pain from his lips. His back arched away from the back of the chair. He winced when the blood peeled away from the chair. Obi-Wan blinked several times again. He was now able to see he was sitting in the co-pilot chair, facing the pilot's chair. Xanatos was standing over him and hit some button on the control panel. Something cold and metal wrapped around Obi-Wan's wrist, trapping them to the arm of the chair. Obi-Wan was much too weak to try and struggle uselessly. Xanatos angrily sat down on the pilot's chair and started heating up the ship for flight, muttering to himself. "Should have planned for this…too soon…planned every other mishap...not this...stupid…hate him…he will regret this…"

Obi-Wan couldn't make much sense from his muttering, not with his brain wanting to shut down. His head leaned to the side tiredly, his eyes trying to remain open, but it was useless. The eyes shut. He was cold, so cold. He didn't realize his body was shaking, or that his lips were turning blue. He felt the ship rise, but that was the last thing he was aware of.

* * *

They were too late, Qui-Gon knew. Xanatos took Obi-Wan and he was no longer there. He stood on the platform gazing at the open sea as Mace and Tahl questioned the Neimoidian, Lutt Dudd. The guards were either dead or unconscious on the ground or ran away at some point during the struggle. The workers were hidden somewhere together, frightened. He could feel their fear strongly in the Force. He could feel their eyes on them, weary and scared. Qui-Gon couldn't blame them. Most of them must have lived years in this type of hostile environment.

Tahl left Mace with Lutt Dudd and made her way over to him. "He doesn't know where Xanatos went. Can you sense him yet?" she asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. Xanatos must have blocked me from sensing Obi-Wan. He would not be happy that his scheme isn't going to plan. He could be unpredictable when he is angry. I fear for Obi-Wan." He glanced over to where Mace was standing over the nervous Neimoidian. "Were you able to get anything else out of him?" he asked.

Tahl glanced at Lutt Dudd and nodded. "I'm not sure you want to hear it," she noted softly.

"I need to, Tahl. What did he say?"

She sighed. "Obi-Wan was worked just like any other worker here. He has an active electro-collar on, controlled by the security center on the mainland."

Qui-Gon's eyes lit up. "We can use that to trace them. Each collar as a tracker on it. If Master Runda is able to get in…"

Tahl nodded. "Yes, that was what Mace was thinking, but only if the collar is on. Xanatos would have had to turn it off to get Obi-Wan off this piece of rock." She sighed. "However, that is the only good news. Obi-Wan was stubborn and determined not to crack. He had a habit of speaking out, giving rude gestures. He was punished a lot. He wasn't doing well when Xanatos took him." She gave him a worried look. "Qui-Gon, he's ill, possibly dying. They…they whipped him, beat him, put him right back to work without healing. It wasn't good. He is not in good condition."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes trying to release his whirlwind of emotions. His boy, his son. His heart cried out for him. He feared he won't be able to control himself if Obi-Wan died. Xanatos would pay with his own life. He sighed as he tried to release his feelings into the Force. This was why Jedi didn't have families. It was too dangerous. He turned away from Tahl and glanced at the open sea. "We'll get to him in time, Tahl. The Force would not have him die now." It couldn't. The Force couldn't take Obi-Wan from him now. Not when he was so close to getting him back. Not when he hadn't been able to get to know him. He must hold on to the belief that Obi-Wan was destined for something big. He would not die before fulfilling his destiny, whatever that destiny was. He pulled out his comm unit and put it up to his face. "Master Runda, do you copy?"

"My Master is busy at the moment, Master Jinn. Is there something I could do for you?" Padawan Lanus's voice came through the comm unit, sounding somewhat hazy through the static.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is wearing an electro-collar. When you get the chance I want you to try and track it. It would have been turned off and may have been turned back on recently," Qui-Gon explained. "Once you have the location, work on deactivating all the collars."

"Copy, Master Jinn. Lanus out."

Qui-Gon put the comm unit away. "Now, all we have to do is wait and hope Xanatos has activated the collar again."

* * *

Mya stood guard at the door to one of the control rooms. Her blue lightsaber was out and ready at her side. She glanced up and down the bright corridor and passed the bodies of the guards they had to fight to get there. She glanced back into the room where Master Runda was typing away at the computer, looking for any information on Initiate Kenobi and his location. Mya glanced back out into the hall when she thought she heard a noise. "I think they are coming, Master," she warned as she kept an eye to the right, where the sound came from. "And I don't think they will be happy with the mess we made."

"Mya, how are your computer skills?" her Master asked rhetorically as she stood up. "Find the information Master Jinn needs." Her blue lightsaber hissed awake. "I'm going to divert the guard's attention somewhere else."

Mya nodded and sat down at the computer chair. She glanced worriedly at her loving Master. "Be careful, Master, and may the Force be with you."

Her Master smiled at her. "And may the Force be with you as well, Mya. I will be back," she said before departing.

Mya turned to the screen. It looked like Master Runda was able to access the files on the electro-collars, but, instead of names, there were numbers for those that had the collars. Mya scowled. It was like the Offworld people believed they weren't even living creatures, just numbers, robots doing their function. It made her sick. It also meant this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She had no idea what number was assigned to Initiate Kenobi. However…she thought when she saw a time log of when each collar had been activated and deactivated…Master Jinn, did tell her Kenobi's collar would have been turned off and possibly on not long ago. If she used that and a time window of about three months, she should be able to narrow down the list tremendously. She narrowed the search for all those that had first been activated about three months ago to today. Then, started to see if any of them had be deactivated in the past week. There was only one that had been deactivated, moved, and reactivated. She clicked on it to find its location.

Mya pulled out her comm unit and glanced concernedly at the door when she heard the faint sounds of blasters. "Master Jinn. Master Jinn, its Padawan Lanus. Come in, Master Jinn."

A sound of static before a voice came through. "Padawan Lanus, have you discovered the location?" It was the familiar baritone voice of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Yes, Master Jinn." She looked at the screen. "Initiate Kenobi isn't far. He is about sixteen klicks straight from your current location," she said, glad she had pre-knowledge where the three Masters were heading.

"Good. Deactivate all collars and get out of there," the Master ordered.

"Will do, Master Jinn. May the Force be with you." She turned off the comm unit and turned back to the computer. She sighed; hoping deactivating the collars would not take long. She first had to find out how to do it.


	8. Father and Son

**Chapter 7**

Mya glared at the screen before glancing worriedly at the door. It's been a few minutes since she last heard any blasters and was, naturally, concerned about her Master. She would have felt if she died, she knew, but she, illogically, couldn't help but jump to that conclusion. She wanted to go check, but she couldn't. She knew she didn't have much time and she had to find a way to shut down all the electro-collars at once. She figured out how to do it individually, one at a time, but there were too many to go down the list. There had to be a way to shut them down simultaneously.

"Mya!"

Mya gasped and spun around again. "Master!" she exclaimed in relief to see her Master rushing into the room and slamming the door shut behind her. Her relief was short-lived when she saw the blaster wound on her shoulder. Mya quickly stood up in concern. "Master, you're hurt!"

Master Runda waved her concerned to the side. "Don't worry about it right now, Padawan. There are too many of them to hold back. They're blocking the exit. We have to get out through the ventilation shaft," she said as she rushed to the air vent on the wall, by the computers. She knelt down and used her lightsaber to take the cover off.

Mya jumped when she heard shouting from the corridor. "Where did she go?! She couldn't have gone far!" The sound of stomping feet. "Check that room! And someone check the control room! No one is allowed to rest until she is found!"

Mya pushed the distraction away and turned back to their current situation. "But, I haven't shut down the electro-collars yet!" She turned to the computer as if she was going to find the off switch in the next two seconds.

Master Runda pulled back from the vent and glanced around the room. She held up her lightsaber. "Take your lightsaber out, Padawan. Destroy everything in sight and hope destroying the controls will turn them off."

Mya reached for her lightsaber. "And if it doesn't?" she asked worriedly as she activated her lightsaber.

Master Runda paused and looked at her. "If it doesn't, then we'll just have to find another way to take the collar off of Initiate Kenobi."

A few minutes later, the room was filled up with smoke and the computer was on fire. The door was being pounded against by the guards outside. They were yelling incoherently to each other. Mya covered her mouth with the collar of her tunic as she knelt before the vent. She coughed and her eyes burned from the heavy smoke in the room.

"Get in, padawan. I'm right behind you," her Master muffled voice yelled as she sliced through the last control panel.

Mya nodded and crawled into the narrow space. She sensed her Master enter behind her and sighed in relief. They were home free. The guards would now be too busy trying to put out the fire to go chasing after them. By the time they put the fire out, they would be long gone and waiting at the agreed rendezvous spot for Masters, Windu, Jinn, and Tahl.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched from the pilot seat as he approached a small landing pad in the middle of the sea. He could see two figures standing on the pad, next to a small ship. The smaller of the two was being held up by the taller figure. He knew the smaller one was his son and the taller figure was Xanatos. He used no tricks to try and hid his presence. It would have been pointless waste of energy. Xanatos already knew he was coming. He flew the ship over to the landing pad and set the ship down. He took a few calming breaths and tightened his mental shields before stepping out of the ship.

He made it down the ramp and froze the moment he stepped onto the platform, his calm exterior almost breaking when he got his first glance at his son. Obi-Wan was literally being held up by Xanatos. His former padawan had Obi-Wan by the neck, his body leaning against his. Obi-Wan's eyes were gazed over, half closed and dazed. He couldn't seem to focus on anything. His lips had a tint of blue to them. He was shaking, whether from the cold or the strain on his muscles, Qui-Gon didn't know, but neither gave him comfort. However, that wasn't the thing that almost sent him over the edge. Obi-Wan was shirtless. His ribs were showing; telling Qui-Gon just how much his boy had ate. It was a sad sight, but that wasn't the worst of it. There was a huge black and purple bruise on one of his side. There were red scrapes on his arms. A cut across his chest was throbbing and looked infected. There were a few drops of blood on the ground where he stood and Qui-Gon couldn't see the source. It came from some wound on his back, he was sure. He was dirty. His skin color looked darker than usual with the amount of dirt and grime. There was a black charcoal residue in his hair. He looked really sick and ill with the dark circles under his eye. The metal electro-collar around his neck stood out against his small stature. He took a few steps closer to them, but stopped at the sound of Xanato's voice.

"Yes, doesn't look too healthy, does he?"

His voice pulled him away from his inspection of Obi-Wan's health. He narrowed his eyes at his former padawan. He, of course, looked healthy and rich in his custom made black robe and his dark tunic and trousers. His red lightsaber was out, but Qui-Gon didn't dare make a move towards his. Not yet. "Leave Obi-Wan out of this, Xanatos. This is between you and me."

Xanatos shook his head. "You really think so, _Master_?" he sneered. "No, this is between all of us here. You put little Obi-Wan Kenobi into this the moment you conceived him." He narrowed his eyes at him angrily. "You killed my father. I will kill your son." He put his lightsaber up to Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan didn't even blink. "Where is Tahl, Qui-Gon? I know she came with you."

Qui-Gon kept his eye on the lightsaber near Obi-Wan's neck. "She busy taking care of things in one of your slave compounds." He noted that Xanatos didn't ask after Mace. Did he not know Mace was with him as well?

Xanatos gave him a look. "Like I would believe Tahl let you face me alone." He narrowed his eyes. Qui-Gon didn't say anything in response, knowing Xanatos might make his own conclusion. "Unless you snuck away to continue to hid your little secret. Have you told Tahl about your son? No, I don't imagine you have. Soon though. You will eventually tell her. You tell her everything. But, we are getting off topic. There were two reasons I kept this boy alive. One, so you can be here to see his death." He gave him a look as a sadistic smile showed on his face. "It would be very rude to not be there for your son's last breath." He turned his attention to the boy in his arms. "And, two, I wanted you to see him break. The truth would destroy him. His own father didn't want him, left him to be shipped away with the other rejected Jedi." He gave the boy a mock sympathetic look. "Poor boy." He then sneered at Qui-Gon. "However, I don't believe he is awake enough to comprehend anything I tell him. He would not understand. I can kill him now…" He looked up as if wanting a reaction out of Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon managed to keep his emotions hidden behind his expressionless mask, but he felt his eye twitch when Xanatos put his lightsaber closer to Obi-Wan's neck, leaving a red burnt mark on his skin.

Qui-Gon acted quickly, without much thought. He raised his hands and used the Force to push Xanato's hands towards him and away from Obi-Wan's neck. In a few short seconds, Qui-Gon stood before him with his lightsaber. Xanatos just managed to block him. "Is that how you want to play, old Master of mine?" He pushed Qui-Gon away with a gleam in his eyes. He carelessly threw the boy to the side, like he was nothing but an object.

Qui-Gon watched with frustration and concern silence as Obi-Wan flopped to the ground. He was actually glad to hear the moan from him. It meant he was still alive, but Qui-Gon was disheartened when Obi-Wan lay still, not moving. He was on his side, his back facing Qui-Gon. Harsh red crisscrossed lines were all over his back. Qui-Gon's heart clinched painfully in his chest at the sight. He had to turn away from the sight of his wounded boy and narrowed his eyes at Xanatos just in time to see his former apprentice attack. He blocked it. Their red and green blades hissed at contact.

The fight went on like a dance. Once in a while, Qui-Gon would have the upper hand, leading the attack, but then, unexpectedly, Xanatos would gain the lead. Qui-Gon knew all of Xanatos strengths and weaknesses, he did, after all, train the younger man, but Xanatos also knew his. The platform itself hindered Qui-Gon. The lightsaber form, Ataru, his specialty, required an open space, but the platform wasn't large. It didn't provide them a lot of room to fight. The two ships took most of the space, much to the frustration of both fighters. And the whole time, Obi-Wan seemed unaware of everything around him. He did not move an inch and did not make another sound.

Qui-Gon gained the upper hand again, striking at Xanatos with such force that he fell to the ground and his lightsaber flew from his hand. Qui-Gon placed a restraining foot on his chest to hold him down, and put his lightsaber near the man's neck. Xanatos glared at him and his arm went out to the side and called on the Force. Qui-Gon quickly did the same and managed to catch Xanatos deactivated lightsaber before he did. He turned back to the dark-haired man. "I have the upper hand, Xanatos. You are defeated."

Xanatos smirked at him and Qui-Gon suddenly had a bad feeling. "Do you really think so, Qui-Gon?" Xanatos eyes flickered to the side and Qui-Gon followed his gaze. Xanatos still had his hand outstretched. "And you thought I was going for my lightsaber."

His eyes widened and he quickly looked over to where he last saw Obi-Wan. His body was no longer lying motionlessly on the ground. He took a quick look around and it didn't take long to find him. Qui-Gon's heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw where Xanatos had his son. Xanatos was using the Force to hold Obi-Wan upright, just over the ledge of the platform. Obi-Wan dazed eyes didn't seem to realize the danger he was in.

"You kill me, I let go, and…well, he'll die. Not a pretty sight to see. Do you want to see it?" Xanatos mocked.

"Let him go, Xanatos," Qui-Gon ordered angrily. He knew Padawan Lanus was working on deactivating all the collars, but he had no way of knowing if she had succeeded. Even if she had, that collar was too heavy. It would pull Obi-Wan straight into the water. He could drown. He was too weak and unfocused to try and keep himself afloat.

"Is that anger I sense in the great Qui-Gon Jinn?" Xanatos chuckled. "I think it is. Not many could say they pushed your buttons too far. The boy is your weakness, Qui-Gon. I'll do you a favor by killing him."

"Xanatos…" Qui-Gon warned.

"You better let me up, Qui-Gon, or this would be the last time you see your precious little son alive."

Qui-Gon glanced over to his son and, without a second thought, he took his foot off of Xanatos' chest. He moved his lightsaber away from his neck and took a few steps back. Xanatos stood up and bushed inexistent lint from his shoulder with one hand, his other still held Obi-Wan. He reached out and gave Qui-Gon a look. "My lightsaber."

Qui-Gon glanced at the lightsaber and then at Obi-Wan. He reluctantly gave it back to him. Xanatos backed away with a grin. He gave a mock bow as he backed away towards his ship. He reached the ramp and stopped. He glanced at Obi-Wan and took a moment to study him. Qui-Gon tensed, waiting for Xanatos next move. There was a moment when no one moved or spoke. Then, Xanatos turned back to him. "Go get him," he said, dropping his arm.

"No!" Qui-Gon shouted as he watched Obi-Wan disappear from sight as he fell. Qui-Gon wasted no time in running towards the edge and dove off.

Obi-Wan slashed into the sea and did not come back up to the surface. Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he slashed into the sea after him. The water was cold and dark. Qui-Gon eyes burned from keeping them opened. Despite that, he kept swimming forward. He could see Obi-Wan sinking deeper into the dark depths below and pushed harder to reach him. He was almost there. He reached out an arm, trying to grab the hand that rose above the boy's head, but missed. Qui-Gon gave one powerful push forward and reached out again. This time, he was able to touch Obi-Wan's hand. He kicked his feet forward quickly and tried again. That final time he was able to put his hands around Obi-Wan's wrist and pulled him upwards. He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and started to quickly swim back to the surface, knowing Obi-Wan didn't have much time left. The surface was quite some distance, but he didn't let the hinder him. He kept pushing onwards as quickly as he could. The sun was glaring down through the water. He headed for it, hoping he would be able to hit surface in time to save his son.

With a gasp, he hit the surface. With one hand, he wiped the water from his eyes and pulled Obi-Wan's head to his shoulders, keeping him above water. "Don't you die on me, Obi-Wan," he whispered as he reached for his comm unit. He put it to his mouth, his legs kicking fervently, trying to keep himself and Obi-Wan's head above the water. "Tahl. Tahl. Xanatos left by air. Mace will handle him. I need you now! Obi-Wan…" He started to sink back into the water and he gave a violent kick to keep himself up and spit the water from out of his mouth.

"Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon!" Tahl was shouting through the comm unit when he didn't finish his sentence.

"Obi-Wan needs medical attention, immediately." He continued to say quickly before she can reply. "We're in the water. I can't keep us afloat for much longer."

"I'm right below you now, Qui-Gon. Resurfacing," she said much to Qui-Gon's relief.

There was blackened shape in the water next to him slowly getting larger and larger. He swam back, away from the rising ship. He eyed Obi-Wan's face, his eyes were closed and his lips were tinted blue. Qui-Gon hugged his cold body closer to him, hoping his body heat would help warm him, if even a little. He reached up with a shaky hand and felt for a pulse. "Come on, come on, Obi-Wan. Stay with me, son. Stay," he whispered. He sighed in relief when he felt the faint pulse. It was faint, but at least it was there. He watched as the ship reached surface and didn't waste any time before swimming towards it as Tahl opened the hatch.

She bent over and reached down. "Hand him to me," she ordered. He wasted no time as he pushed Obi-Wan up over his head. Tahl grabbed him from under the arms and pulled him into the ship as Qui-Gon climbed aboard with the help of the Force. The ship was only a small three-seated vessel. Qui-Gon, however, didn't even think about sitting down in one of the chairs. He rushed behind the back seat, where Tahl laid Obi-Wan's shaking body down, as she retook the driver's seat. He pulled Obi-Wan into his lap and wrapped him the emergency blanket. "Stay with me, Obi-Wan," he whispered again as he rubbed the boys arm to circulate warmth. He barely noticed Tahl taking the ship back under the water.

"You were right, Qui-Gon," Tahl called out from the front. She raised the heat, hoping it would help warm the young boy. "Xanatos did have another exit planned. There's a ship right below the platform." She took a glance back at them. "How is he?" She turned back around, not expecting an answer when she noticed Qui-Gon was busy.

He closed his eyes; his hands were placed on Obi-Wan's forehead and his chest. His face was passive as he tried to heal what he could through the Force. He didn't know how long he worked on sealing up what he could of Obi-Wan's wounds and cleaning out the infected ones before he heard him give a loud gasp of air. Qui-Gon pulled out of the healing trance and looked down. To his relief, Obi-Wan's eyes flickered opened. His eyes were still gaze over, but he was conscience now. Qui-Gon pushed back Obi-Wan's short, wet bangs from his forehead. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?" he questioned softly, having no wish to startle him.

Obi-Wan's eyes slowly looked up at him, but he couldn't seem to focus completely on him. His eyes would drift pass him, settle back on him, and drift down again. "C…c…cold," he stuttered out. He coughed deeply. It had a raspy sound that made Qui-Gon cringed.

"I know, Obi-Wan. We'll get you to warmth soon enough." He looked up at Tahl as she turned around to face him. "We need to get him out of the wet clothes. You have an extra robe or something I can put on him?" he asked looking around him for something. If not, he would just use the blanket and hope it wouldn't slip off when transporting him to the infirmary on the main land. He wanted his son to keep his dignity.

"Here. Use my robe," Tahl offered as she shrugged off her dark brown robe. She threw it back to him and turned back around to give them privacy.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Let's get you warm. I have to take your wet clothes off, but then you'll be wrapped in something soft and warm. How does that sound?" Qui-Gon spoke softly as he maneuver Obi-Wan's shaking body around to take off his wet trousers and put Tahl's robes on. He then wrapped the blanket around him and placed him back on his lap, ignoring his own wet body. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his boy, being careful not to hurt him more when placing his arm around his back. "There. There, Obi-Wan. Is that better?"

Obi-Wan buried the side of his head into Qui-Gon's shoulders. "C—cold," he murmured.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I know. I know. You'll get warmed up soon." He could already see color returning to his lips and his body wasn't shaking nearly as badly as before. "Tahl, how much longer before we reach the main land?" he called out to her.

"Few minutes. How is he?" she asked, looking concerned.

"He needs to see a healer, but I think he'll live." He didn't even try and hid the relief in his voice. He rested his chin on top of Obi-Wan's head and closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe his son was in his arms for the first time. As the thought crossed his mind, he gently tightened his arms around him, having a brief moment of possessiveness. His. His child. His boy. His son. His. And he almost lost him. He was so close to losing him. He could feel the smaller body coiled up in his arms, against his chest, thin, but breathing. Chilled, but warming. Obi-Wan's ear was right above Qui-Gon's beating heart. Qui-Gon couldn't help but wonder if the sound of his heartbeat was comforting to his boy. Did it make him feel safe? Did it make him feel alive?

This boy would be his padawan. He decided. He was not letting him out of his sight any time soon. "Padawan," he whispered to himself, testing it against his lips. It didn't feel as right as calling him son, but it was what their relationship would be limited to. "Padawan," he whispered again. Yes, he was sure he could teach the boy. What was being father but being a teacher as well? Father's teach their children. He was sure he could take on another padawan learner. It wasn't much different than being a father…right?

"F—father…" It was said quietly, almost below a whisper, but it was heard by both of the occupants inside the vessel.

Qui-Gon's eyes popped opened and he pulled back to glance down at the boy. He heard Tahl whip around in surprise. Obi-Wan still wasn't focused. His eyes were glazed over and half closed. A feeling overcame Qui-Gon when that one word was uttered from his son's lips. His son. It felt…odd, for the lack of a better word. It was odd to be referred to as 'father', but so heartwarming and right. It filled him with such warmth, love. It was a wonderful feeling. He glanced up at Tahl with wide eyes. She gave him a look. "Did Xanatos…" she started to ask.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan wasn't told. But he may have been more aware what was going on than Xanatos and I thought." He thought back to Xanatos taunting him with his son's life. Did some of his words get through to Obi-Wan? He glanced down at the boy. "Obi-Wan?" He ran a hand through Obi-Wan's damp hair.

Obi-Wan's lips moved but no words came out. He coughed and it had the same raspy sound as before. Qui-Gon held his trembling body tightly to him as if he could stop the shaking. "F—father…" the boy muttered sleepily.

Qui-Gon blinked and shook his head. He placed his chin on top of his head again and decided not to question it for now. Later, perhaps. "I'm here, son. Your father is here. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake," he said quietly, his mind still going over the odd feeling of being called father. It felt so wonderful. It gave him a sense of…need? A sense of…protectiveness? Of….strong love? All of the above? His mind was going about a mile per minute. Going through his emotions like a there was a pod race going on in his mind. His heart felt heavy and warm. It pounded quickly as he tried to wrap his mind around being called father. He didn't think of the future consequences of Obi-Wan knowing the truth. No, that type of thinking wasn't for that moment. That was for later. "Sleep, son, my little one. Everything will be fine when you wake." Right now, there were no consequences. Just them. Just father and son.


	9. Not Over

**Chapter 8**

Mace grabbed his comm unit and flicked it on. "Qui-Gon? Tahl? You there?" He eyed the unmovable vessel from the pilot seat.

"Tahl, here. Did you catch Xanatos?" Her voice came through the static of the unit, but it was still clear enough to understand.

He glanced back at the ship floating in empty space. "I shot his engines. He isn't going anywhere, but it would be nice to have backup when I board his ship." It would not do any good if Xanatos somehow snuck on his ship while Mace was on his.

"Master Runda and her padawan are on the way already. I'm staying here with Qui-Gon." Mace blinked, surprised Qui-Gon wasn't coming to see to the arrest of his former padawan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will be fine. He is out of harm's way," Tahl continued to say. "The healers are checking on him now. I'll let you know if there's any new news on his condition."

Mace nodded. He sure was glad he wasn't her right now. Keeping Qui-Gon occupied and away from harassing the healers would be a challenge. "Keep me updated." He checked his scanners and saw a ship approaching. "I see Master Runda now. I'll get back to you when we have Xanatos in custody." He put the comm unit away as Master Runda's ship came up to him.

A few minutes later, they boarded Xanatos vessel. "Padawan Lanus, stay here. Make sure he doesn't try to sneak onto one of our ships," Mace ordered.

Padawan Lanus nodded. "Yes, Master Windu," she said as she took position, her eyes watching the corridor intently, her back to the doors to their ship.

Mace turned to Master Runda. "Let's split. You take that way…" He nodded to the left. "I'll take the cockpit." Master Runda nodded and headed her way. It was a small enough ship. It wouldn't take long to locate him. Mace moved silently to the cockpit with his lightsaber out and ready. He could not sense Xanatos onboard, but knew he must be shielding his presence. He had to remain alert.

He reached the cockpit without any problems. He touched the control panel and the door swished opened.

"Oh my!" A silver droid jumped at his sudden entrance and raised his hands in the air.

Mace peered into the room but couldn't find Xanatos anywhere. He stepped into the cockpit. "Where is Xanatos?" he asked the droid.

"He is not here, sir."

Mace sighed in frustration. "I could see that he isn't here, but where on the ship is he?"

"He is not here. He wanted me to fly. Oh, I never flew before. He's going to dismantle me for breaking his ship! Oh, no." The droid pattered on, but Mace wasn't listening.

"He's not on the ship?" Mace interrupted.

The droid shook his head. "No, sir. He wanted me to fly. I never flew before. I don't know what I did wrong. I broke his ship. He's…"

Mace didn't stick around to listen to his chatter. He left the room in frustration. He had no idea how to tell Qui-Gon that Xanatos somehow got away. He held back a groan when he heard the clang, clang of the droid following behind him. "I must say, sir, I am never going flying again! What a dreadful experience! May I be of service to you, sir?"

He met up with Master Runda and her padawan back at the exit, ignoring the droid behind him. Master Runda and Padawan Lanus both gave the droid looks, which he politely ignored.

"I couldn't find Xanatos, Master Windu," Master Runda said, pulling her attention away from the droid.

"You wouldn't. He's not onboard. I don't think he was ever onboard," Mace noted. He nodded his head at the droid. "Xanatos had a droid fly the ship, which would explain how easy it was to shot the engines." He pulled out his comm unit to inform Tahl and Qui-Gon of the situation. Might as well do it miles away from Qui-Gon, then face-to-face. It was news he wouldn't take lightly. "Tahl?"

"Mace, you got him?" Tahl asked.

Mace looked at his two companions before stepping away to have the conversation privately. "Is Qui-Gon with you?"

The comm unit was buzzed with static for a moment before Tahl's voice came through. "Yes. He's with me now."

Mace sighed. "Xanatos was never on the ship."

"What do you mean he wasn't on the ship? " Qui-Gon's voice boomed over the comm unit in frustration. "I saw him walk up the ramp."

"He didn't stay there, Qui-Gon. He must have just been checking on the droid. He wasn't here. Never was," Mace said, trying to be patient.

"Where could he have gone?" Qui-Gon asked. "Hold on, Mace."

Mace had no choice but the wait for the end of the conversation Tahl and Qui-Gon were obviously having at that moment. A few seconds later, Qui-Gon came back on. "Tahl told me there was a ship under the platform. He must have somehow used that to escape." He sounded weary and Mace couldn't blame him. Xanatos had been a constant black mark on Qui-Gon's heart since the day he turned on him. There was nothing more Qui-Gon wanted to do then get rid of that dark part of his past and he couldn't do that with Xanatos running around, watching his every move. Xanatos was now a threat to anyone Qui-Gon held dear.

"He'll show up again, Qui-Gon. We'll deal with him when he does. But if it makes you feel better, Master Runda and I could fly around the planet. We may find something that would lead us to his location," Mace promised. "How is Initiate Kenobi?" he asked.

"He is well." Tahl came back on. "The healers said he'll wake up anytime now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced around the room, feeling extremely confused and dizzy. He was in a white room, which, to him, meant torture. There was a single window across his sleeping couch with a heavy white curtain blocking his view to the outside world. His blankets were white. There was a white chair by his bedside. He grimaced in displeasure. If he would have to guess, he would say he was in an infirmary. Xanatos was trying to kill him. He decided as he struggled to sit up. The room turned and he leaned against the headboard as a dizzy spell hit him. He groaned and closed his eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass. He reopened his eyes. How did Xanatos know he hated the infirmary? Was he trying to torture him? Obi-Wan reached behind him and felt his back. There was some sort of wrapping under his white shirt that went around his chest. Why did Xanatos heal him? Where was the dark Jedi?

He glanced around the room again. There was a cup of water at his bedside which he gratefully drank. The soothing, cool water felt refreshing as it went down his parched throat. He placed the empty cup back on the stand at his bedside. He had to get out of here before Xanatos came back. He pushed back the covers just as the door opened. He glanced up with wide eyes, expecting it to be Xanatos.

He straightened in surprise and confusion. "Master Qui-Gon?" He shook head, realizing he sounded a bit too familiar with the man. "Master Jinn. Sorry," he corrected quickly. Obi-Wan stared at the man as the door swished closed behind him. How…? Why…? When…? Force, he was so confused. So confused that he could feel a headache coming.

Master Jinn gave him a small smile. "It is good to see you awake, Obi-Wan. You had us worried there for a moment," he said warmly as he approached the sleeping couch. He glanced at the covers and gave Obi-Wan an amused look. "You weren't about to sneak off, were you?"

Obi-Wan still hadn't gotten over his shock and didn't answer. He continued to stare at the older man as if he was an illusion. Was he? Was Obi-Wan dreaming right now?

Master Jinn sat down at the edge of the sleeping couch, facing him, his hands in his lap. He gave Obi-Wan a look he couldn't identify. There was brief moment where they stared at each other, just stared. Obi-Wan was able to make out three shades of blue in Master Jinn's eyes by the time the older Jedi spoke. "You are alright, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his perplexed thoughts. "Ye…yeah, Master Jinn. Just…just fine." He leaned back. "Umm, sir, what happened?" he asked hesitantly. "Where am I? Why are you…" He stopped the question before he embarrassed himself too much.

Master Jinn gave him a look he, once again, couldn't fully discern. Was it like a hesitant look or hopeful? Or crushing of hope? Painful acceptance? Obi-Wan couldn't tell. "What do you remember, Obi-Wan? Do you remember the ride over here?" He shook his head and raised his hand to prevent Obi-Wan from speaking. "Just tell me. What is the last thing you remember, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked away in thought. "Pain. Cold. Flashes of red and green." His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember something else. "Xanatos," he whispered. "He dragged me to a ship and…and…" He shook his head and gave Master Jinn an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember anything else. What happened?"

Master Jinn turned away and gave a heavy sigh. "It's for the best," he whispered to himself before he turned back to him. He leaned forward. "I feel that I must apologize to you. Xanatos would not have targeted you if I…" Master Jinn stopped speaking and looked away. After a few seconds of staring off to the side, he glanced back at him. "What did Xanatos tell you? Did he tell you why he took you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked down at his lap. "He wanted to break me and kill me, but…" He shook his head trying to remember the only conversation they had after being taken. "He said something about a life for a life, a son for a father." He noticed Master Jinn stiffened at that, but continued to speaking. "He thought it would be ironic if I turned to the dark side, to be just like him, but he didn't want that. Do you know what he meant, Master Jinn?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I do, Obi-Wan." Master Jinn looked away and sighed. Obi-Wan could tell this wasn't easy for him. So he patiently waited for him to speak again. "Thirteen years ago, my padawan and I went on a mission to his home planet. We found out that his own father was a tyrant and we had to stop him. However, my padawan's father, who had regretted giving his only son to the Jedi, started giving him false promises of wealth and power. His father got uncontrollable and I was forced to end his life. My padawan turned on me in anger and a thirst for revenge. I had a chance to end him, but I couldn't take it. I walked away and his thirst for revenge was not quenched. Unknown to me, he started to watch me closely. Everywhere I went, everyone I talked to." Master Jinn sighed, his face hard as the memories came to him. "Because of his careful watch, he found out about you, Obi-Wan."

"Xanatos," Obi-Wan whispered, connecting all the dots. Master Jinn nodded. He bit his lower lip in thought. He wasn't close to Master Jinn. Why would Xanatos take him to get revenge when he wasn't even close to Master Jinn? "But what about me, sir?" he asked, looking up at him with a curious expression. "Why me?"

Master Jinn looked him seriously in the eye. "He knew that you…" A pause. "He knew I was considering taking you as my padawan."

His heart pounded hopefully in his chest and his eyes widened at the Jedi Master's words. His face then closed in with confusion. Xanatos said Master Jinn wasn't looking for him though. Was Obi-Wan lied to again? His head really did hurt as he tried to develop answers in his mind to why Master Jinn was there. How did he know Obi-Wan was here? How was he rescued when he was supposedly not missing? How did he get from Xanatos ship to the infirmary with Master Jinn?

"I can sense your confusion, Obi-Wan. If you have questions, it is best to ask them instead of getting a headache by trying to figure things out yourself."

Obi-Wan felt his face flush at the look of amusement in the Jedi Master's eye. He looked hesitantly up at him and asked the first question. "Xanatos…he…he told me no one was looking for me, that no one noticed I was missing. How…how did you know?"

"The message you sent," he explained.

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan felt his face heat up again as he recalled the message Master Jinn was talking about. After realizing Xanatos had evil intentions, he had, naturally, assumed he didn't send the message. He thought the message was just for show, to get Obi-Wan to trust him some more.

Then, he remembered what he said on the message. He was thanking Master Jinn for accepting him as a padawan. He glanced at the intimidating man from under his eyelashes. What must the man think of him? He didn't accept him and there Obi-Wan was, thanking him for accepting him. He must have thought Obi-Wan was desperate or worse…a pathetic, attention grabbing child.

"Despite the message, young one, I would have noticed you missing." Obi-Wan glanced up at him. "I made a promise to you and I never go back on my word. I would have sought you out to inform you of my decision. If you weren't at the Temple, I would have tried to contact Bandomeer. I would have discovered your disappearance and made sure you were found. You are not a nobody, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master Jinn said, as if he could read his thoughts and feelings. His respect for the man rose with that sentence alone. Here was a man Obi-Wan was sure he could always look up too. Here was a man he could always trust. Here was a man Obi-Wan never wanted to disappoint. "There are those who would have noticed you missing." There was a pause as if he was letting his words sink into Obi-Wan. "You are special."

Special? Obi-Wan was far from special. In fact, he was as normal as normal could be, but…he looked back up at the blue eyes that stared at him with some hidden emotion…but, Qui-Gon Jinn did a very good job at making him feel special. He was a normal Jedi boy, but there was something about Master Qui-Gon that gave Obi-Wan a sense of belonging, a sense of purpose. Special. Because of that feeling, he didn't feel the need to correct him. "How did you find me?" He inwardly cringed at how young and pitiable he sounded. He could feel his face heat up and he looked down at his lap.

"Xanatos left clues to your whereabouts. Too many clues. I was able to figure out where you were more quickly than he anticipated."

"The unexpected reunion," Obi-Wan whispered in remembrance.

"Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan looked up, surprise. He hadn't realized he spoke out loud. "I remember Xanatos saying something about getting ready for an unexpected reunion." Master Jinn nodded and they fell into silence once again. Obi-Wan glanced around the room and dared to ask another question. "Where are we, sir? I mean, I know we're in an infirmary, but where?"

Luckily, the Jedi Master seemed to understand what Obi-Wan was asking. "Xanatos brought you to Bandomeer, young one. That is where we are now."

"Bandomeer? But…?"

"I know. It was clever, on his part, to hide you on a planet we would never have looked otherwise."

Obi-Wan looked back down at his lap. Did that mean, now that they had found him, they were going to leave him here? He looked up. "Did you happen to find my lightsaber?" he asked sounding hopeful.

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It looks like you will have to rebuild yours."

Obi-Wan frowned. He had expected an answer like that, but what would be the point? He wasn't a Jedi anymore. No one wanted him as a padawan.

The door swished opened and a tall Noorian women with dark honey-like skin, dark hair and gold and green stripped eyes popped her head in. She smiled when she saw him and entered the room. She stood by Master Jinn. "Initiate Kenobi, it is wonderful to see you awake. Qui-Gon was worried about you," she said giving the other Jedi Master a teasing look. Master Jinn glared at her, but it seemed to be more of a playful glare then a heated one. She chuckled and turned back to him. "We all were," she corrected. Just those few minutes told Obi-Wan how close the two Jedi were and he wondered if he would ever have that closeness with Master Jinn. It would have been nice.

We? Who all were there? Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder. He gave her an uncertain smile. "Thank you, Master…" He paused, realizing he didn't know her name. His face flushed with embarrassment. He felt like he should know her name. He was an initiate. What initiate didn't research all possible Master's? Him, of course. He already knew what Master he hoped would pick him and didn't bother looking into any others. Now, he was regretted that.

"Tahl. Master Tahl," she introduced. She turned to Master Jinn and whispered quietly to him. "Mace got back to me. Nothing so far. He's on his way over. Master Runda and her padawan will keep trying."

Obi-Wan watched Master Jinn's face closed into a stony expression. He shifted in his seat and looked to the side. He nodded. "I didn't think it would be this easy." Master Jinn looked over at him before turning back to Master Tahl. "We should go and get him to safety."

"You still think he'll…" She was interrupted by Master Jinn nodding his head. "I'll go and contact Mace again." She turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Obi-Wan."

He gave her a slight smile. "Nice to meet you to, Master Tahl."

The two adults headed for the door and paused at the doorway. Master Jinn had angled himself in a way that prevented Obi-Wan from lip reading, as if he was skilled enough to do that, as they spoke quietly together.

* * *

Qui-Gon had his back to Obi-Wan as he spoke urgently with Tahl. "Xanatos would be back. I am not leaving this room until he is apprehended."

Tahl leaned against the doorframe. "I'll contact Mace, Qui-Gon. We'll leave as soon as he gets here with the ship. Do you really think he'll go after Obi-Wan again?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He hasn't had his revenge yet, Tahl. He would either go straight for me, get to me through Obi-Wan, or strike whoever he runs into first. He is angry and getting desperate. Two unpleasant emotions. He is unpredictable now." He sighed. "We haven't seen the last of him. I want to get Obi-Wan off this planet as soon as possible. My son is still in danger." It was a horrible feeling. It was a feeling he never felt before.

Tahl looked over his shoulders at Obi-Wan before turning back to him. "Does he know?"

Qui-Gon didn't need to ask for clarification. He shook his head. "He doesn't remember. It's for the best."

Tahl nodded. "I'll contact Mace and wait for him outside. That is where I'll be if you need me," she said.

"Thank you, Tahl."

She left and the door swished closed again. Qui-Gon headed back to his son. This time he sat on the white chair by the sleeping couch. He leaned back and pulled out a datapad from his robes. He gave Obi-Wan a glance, noticing, not for the first time, the dark circles under his eyes. "You should get some more rest, Obi-Wan. I'll wake you if something happens." He looked down at the datapad and heard Obi-Wan shifting back down on the sleeping couch. He could sense Obi-Wan's eyes on him. He could feel the boy's hesitance and patiently waited for him to speak on his own terms.

"He is still out there, isn't he, sir?" Obi-Wan finally spoke. "He hasn't been caught, has he?" The question was soft and Qui-Gon's heart clinched at the pain in his son's voice. He sounded fearful and he couldn't blame him for fearing Xanatos, not after what he went through.

He glanced up from his datapad. Obi-Wan was lying on his side, facing him. The covers wrapped around him, almost protectively. His gray eyes pierced him. He couldn't lie to him or even dodge the question. Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes, Obi-Wan. You are right." He felt the faint wave of fear through the Force. He leaned forward. "But we will catch him, Obi-Wan. I promise you that."

"But when, sir? A few hours, a few weeks, years? How long will he be a threat?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding quite a bit younger than his thirteen years.

Qui-Gon did not glance away from his eyes as he answered. "I cannot answer that truthfully, Obi-Wan." The boy blinked. "But I can say we will never stop looking for him. He will be found, eventually. And, until then, we will not worry about him. We will not have him dictate our lives." He leaned back in his chair. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He glanced back at the datapad and turned on the HoloNet. He kept the volume off and read the captions, in order not to disturb his son's rest. It took almost a half an hour for him to feel Obi-Wan drift into a restful sleep.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the door swished opened and Tahl came in. He stood and put the datapad back into his robes. She noticed Obi-Wan's sleeping form and spoke in a whisper. "We should go quickly. Master Runda spotted a sea vessel at a cove nearby. It's bares the symbol of the Offworld Mining Corporation. Xanatos might not be far if it belongs to him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Where is Mace?" he asked as he reached over to wake his son.

"He is taking the droid he found someplace. He'll be quick," Tahl answered. She glanced at the slumbering initiate. "The healers aren't happy that we're taking Obi-Wan. They don't think he is ready to be moved."

"Obi-Wan, it's time to wake." He turned his attention to Tahl. "Tough. He is not staying here a moment longer. Certainly, not with Xanatos on the loose." Despite his words earlier, he knew he would worry until Xanatos was found and restrained. He turned back to the Obi-Wan and gently shook his shoulders. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan groaned and shifted in his sleep. His eyes finally fluttered opened. "Masster?" He slurred sleepily. He blinked up at him, trying to get the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"It's time to leave, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon helped him sit up. "Be careful getting up. You're still recovering," he warned.

Qui-Gon had to support Obi-Wan as they left the building. The ship was parked just outside, making it easier for Obi-Wan. Tahl walked in front of them with her eyes alert and a ready hand on her lightsaber.

The House of Healing building they were at on Bandomeer was in the Home Planet Party zone. The young trees were growing healthy and strong around the area. The sun was out and the small critters danced along the ground around the trees. It was peaceful where they were at. One of the few areas on Bandomeer that had such a healthy habitat. If Qui-Gon wasn't in such a hurry to leave, he might have enjoyed meditating in the small cluster of trees by the walkway to the ship. However, he was much too tense and attentive to take much of the beauty in. He walked as briskly as he could, with a recovering initiate on his arm. Something did not sit right with him. He could almost sense the danger coming closer. He paused and stared observantly at the cluster of trees. He cast out his senses with the Force, feeling the darkness coming towards them.

"M—Master Jinn? Everything alright?" He heard Obi-Wan ask.

He did not answer him. "Tahl," He called out to his friend, his eyes not even twitching away from the trees.

He sensed Tahl walking back to them. She paused and eyed the trees as well. "You sense something, Qui-Gon?" she asked.

"Take Obi-Wan and get to the ship," he ordered as he continued to eye the trees. "Once there, contact Mace. Tell him to mask his Force signature before he approaches. Xanatos does not know of his presence on the planet. We'll use that to our advantage." He finally tore his eyes away from the trees and stared at Tahl. "Get Obi-Wan to safety. Mace and I will catch up with you later. Tahl…" He started to say. His eyes shifted briefly to the wide-eye boy next to him before going back to Tahl. He could feel his protectiveness towards his son overcome him. He needed him to be safe, whatever the cost. This burning need for his son's safety scared him. Obi-Wan seemed to become the most important person in his life in such a short time.

She nodded her head seriously, almost sensing his inner thoughts. "I know, Qui-Gon. He'll be safe with me. Everything will be just fine. Don't worry," she reassured.

He opened his month to respond when the Force buzzed with warning. He quickly pushed Obi-Wan into Tahl's arms and shoved them away from him. "Go! Now!" he yelled. He whipped out his lightsaber and raised the green blade over his head, just as a red blade came crashing down. The blades hissed with they came in contact. Qui-Gon looked at the man holding the red lightsaber. He could faintly hear Obi-Wan call out his name as Tahl dragged him to the ship.

Xanatos gave him a cold grin. "Your reflexes have gotten better, old man." He stepped away and took another swing at him.

Qui-Gon quickly blocked it. "Stop this vendetta, Xanatos." He looked over Xanatos shoulders and sighed in relief when he saw Tahl pulling Obi-Wan onto the ship. Obi-Wan looked back and gave him a worried look before the ramp folded up and the door closed behind him. His son was out of immediate danger. He was safely away from his former padawan. Qui-Gon now felt like he could put all of his attention out the incoming battle.

Xanatos sneered at him. "You really think you could convince me to stop? Words will not stop me, _Master_," he warned as he flipped over Qui-Gon's head, his lightsaber coming down upon the older man.

Qui-Gon ducked down and swung his lightsaber upwards to block the attack. The lightsabers hissed with contact again. Qui-Gon rolled away quickly from another attempted attack and face Xanatos. All he had to do was distract him until Mace got there. Xanatos was intelligent enough to know he would be unable to fight both him and Mace. He would be forced to surrender or retreat. Hopefully, they would be able to get him to surrender.

Qui-Gon instigated the next attack with a fake move to the right. Xanatos dove to the left, his lightsaber swinging to catch Qui-Gon's side, but Qui-Gon was ready for the attack. He dove away and the red laser blade went right over him.

They moved fast in the Force, but always seemed to be able to catch the other's attack. Qui-Gon could feel his heart pounding in his chest from the adrenaline. He was starting to sweat, but he did not slow down. The force of Xanatos' attacks became more vigorous the longer they fought as he was starting to get frustrated.

Qui-Gon stepped away with a heavy breath, his eyes staying on Xanatos and his lightsaber in the offensive position. "It doesn't have to be this way, Xanatos."

Xanatos gave a cold laugh. "You are only saying that because you feel yourself weakening. You are not going to win this battle."

Qui-Gon caught sight of Mace coming up behind Xanatos with his violet blade lit and ready. He gazed back at Xanatos and shook his head. "No, Xanatos. This is not a battle you would be able to win. You should surrender now," he said.

"You still have a way of making me laugh, _Master_. I can clearly see you are getting tired, old man. You will not last much longer," Xanatos sneered.

"I would surrender of I were you, Xanatos," Mace spoke up, his eyes like steal as he gazed at the back of the dark Jedi's head.

Xanatos eyes widened and he whipped around. His eyes narrowed and anger. "Master Windu. I didn't realize you had joined the search and rescue mission. I would have thought Qui-Gon slipped past the Council to search for the little Jedi." He backed away from him.

Qui-Gon felt his strength returning as he sighed in relief, knowing the battle was over. Xanatos was too intelligent to fight against them both. He knew Mace was one of the top fighters in the Order. He had no chance to win against him. His only two choices were either try to run or surrender. Qui-Gon eyed Xanatos, watching for any signs that he would run.

Xanatos' eyes shifted to the side as if contemplating his options. He looked up at Mace and shifted his gaze to him. Qui-Gon's back stiffened from the look in Xanatos eyes. Something did not sit right with him. What was the young man planning? He tightened his grip on his lightsaber.

To Qui-Gon's surprise and confusion, Xanatos attacked him. Qui-Gon quickly blocked the attack. He could sense Mace rushing over. Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber and struck at Xanatos. To Qui-Gon's further surprise, Xanatos didn't block the rather easy strike. Qui-Gon's green laser penetrated into Xanatos chest. He stared wide-eyed at his lightsaber, feeling the shock in his system. He looked up and didn't see the look of surprise in the younger man. Instead, Xanatos smiled and there was a pleasing, satisfying look in his eyes.

"Now, you wi—will have to…to live with my death on yo—your hands, my sentimental Mas—Master," Xanatos spat out. He gave a quiet, dark chuckle.

Qui-Gon took his lightsaber out of his body and Xanatos fell backwards to the ground. Qui-Gon could only stare numbly at the dying man. He was right. Qui-Gon would now have to live with his former padawan's death. How? He couldn't believe he just killed his own padawan. He raised him, trained him since he was a young boy. He cared for him…he _killed_ him.

He barely noticed Mace kneeling down next to the body and feeling for a pulse. "He's gone," the Councilmen announced softly. He looked up at Qui-Gon. "Don't let his words get to you, Qui-Gon. That is what he wants. You did what you had to do. Xanatos would not have stopped until he was either dead or until you were. You did the right thing. You saved Initiate Kenobi."

Qui-Gon blinked and nodded. Yes, Mace was right. He saved his son. Xanatos was after his son. A father would do anything to protect his son, right? He may have been his former padawan, but he was out to kill his only son. "We should take his body to Talos," Qui-Gon said, distantly.

Mace nodded in agreement. "I'll ask the healers for a stretcher," he said, standing up. He headed into the House of Healing.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and stared down at Xanatos body. How would he be able to accept another padawan, if he just killed his former one? What if he failed Obi-Wan like he failed Xanatos? He should his head. No, he mustn't think that way. Obi-Wan needed him. He knelt before the body of Xanatos and shook his head. "You will not win, Xanatos," he said to the dead former Jedi. "I will not let you."


	10. Master and Padawan

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan sat on a bench in one of the ships next to Padawan Lanus, staring at the cold body of Xanatos as the adults discussed the next course of action. It was over. He couldn't believe it was finally over. He no longer had to fear Xanatos coming back, but why did he feel so…he didn't know…sad, maybe? Or numb?...with the death of Xanatos? Was it because of what he meant to Master Jinn?

He tore his eyes away from the body and glanced at Master Jinn. He hadn't said much since he returned with Master Windu and a dead Xanatos. He seemed to be in his own little world. He stood slightly away from the other adults, leaning against the interior of the ship near Xanatos body. He stared at the cold body with expressionless eyes. He didn't even try to look like he was paying attention to the conversation. It was already decided that he would accompany the body to Talos, Xanatos home planet. Master Runda decided to return to Coruscant with her padawan. They were discussing whether Master Windu or Master Tahl would travel with Master Jinn.

Obi-Wan still didn't know what was going to happen to him. The way the Masters spoke made it seem like he was going back to the Temple with them, but why? What for? He hadn't been chosen as a padawan. Though, he was glad he wasn't staying there on Bandomeer. Maybe, he was going back to the Temple temporarily, until they found another place to send him.

Master Jinn suddenly looked over and caught his eye. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Obi-Wan quickly looked down. He could still feel the Master's eyes on him. He sensed him walking around the other three adult Jedi and make his way over to him. Obi-Wan glanced up from under his eye lashes as the Jedi Master approached him.

"Padawan Lanus." He heard Master Jinn address the girl next to him.

"Master Jinn?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Obi-Wan alone, if you don't mind." Obi-Wan snapped his eyes up and stared at the Master.

"Of course, Master Jinn. I'll just go…stand by my Master then." Padawan Lanus stood up and made her way to her Master.

Master Jinn knelt down before him. "Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master Jinn?"

Master Jinn looked over his shoulders and stared at the body of Xanatos before looking back at him. Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, wondering what sort of inner conflict the older man was dealing with. "Obi-Wan, just before I left, you came to me and asked if I was willing to be your Master." Obi-Wan looked down and shifted in his seat. He nodded and glanced back up. "I told you that I will return with an answer. But with everything that happened, I never did have the chance to give you my answer." Obi-Wan felt his heart pounding in his chest with anticipation. He looked back up again him, his eyes filled with hope. "I am still not going to give you an answer." His heart sank to his feet. "After everything you learned and experienced these past few months, I feel like I have to ask you, if you are still willing." He could feel his heart coming back up to his chest. "Obi-Wan, will you do me the honor of becoming my padawan?"

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face, no matter how hard he tried. "Really, Master? You'll take me as your padawan?"

Master Jinn's lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan." He looked over his shoulders again.

Obi-Wan followed his gaze to Xanatos. He sighed. "I will not turn, Master," he promised. "I am not like him. I won't turn. I won't do that to you."

Master Jinn turned back to him and nodded. "I know, Obi-Wan." He patted his knee. "I know." He stood up. "I'll see you when I return from Talos, Obi-Wan. We will get everything settled then."

"Yes, Master."

Master Jinn walked over to the other Master's and interrupted them. "Mace, I need you to go back to Coruscant. I've accepted Obi-Wan as my padawan and I need someone who would be able to stop the other Council Members from sending him off again while I'm getting Xanatos' body to Talos."

Master Windu nodded. "Alright, Qui-Gon. We'll take Master Runda's ship. Be careful you two," he said to Master Jinn and Tahl.

* * *

With the knowledge that Qui-Gon Jinn was taking him as his padawan, the Council allowed Obi-Wan to move into his living quarters while he was gone. He wouldn't get his braid until Qui-Gon came back, but he wouldn't want the braid without him there anyways. Master Windu and Yoda both kept an eye on him while Qui-Gon was away, making sure he didn't get into trouble and had enough to eat. They even put him right back in classes. His friends were so surprised, but glad to see him. He spent all his free time with them.

Late one night almost two weeks after returning to the Temple, Obi-Wan woke when a hand touched his brow and lightly brushed aside his short bangs. Not wanting to wake up, he groaned and rolled away. He could feel someone sitting next to him, but his sleep filled mind didn't care to find out who it was. A hand touched his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. He felt the sleeping couch shift as the person stood up and walked away.

"How is he?" a quiet feminine voice whispered from somewhere near the door.

"Asleep," a familiar baritone voice answered.

He heard the door swish closed and his eyes popped opened in excitement, suddenly feeling wide awake. Master Qui-Gon. That was his new Master! He sat up and flung the covers back. Qui-Gon was back! He was so excited that he was back. Obi-Wan jumped out of his sleep couch and rushed to the door. He could hear the mummer of voices speaking quietly on the other side. He paused. The conversation sounded serious. He was unsure if he should interrupt them. To gauge the seriousness of the conversation, Obi-Wan messed with the control panel of the door and opened it just a crack, just loud enough to hear.

"…does not remember, but it's for the best. I don't know how to react if he did remember…" Master Qui-Gon was saying.

Realizing it truly was a private and very serious conversation, Obi-Wan reached for the panels to close the doors. He would just have to greet Qui-Gon in the morning.

"…Obi-Wan was in a lot of pain." He paused when he heard his name. "I don't think it's much of a surprise he doesn't remember," the voice he recognized as Master Tahl said. He dropped his hand and turned back to the conversation, wondering what they could be talking about.

* * *

Qui-Gon tiredly made tea as Tahl sat at the table. "Which brings me to the question I was wondering for a while now. Are you ever going to tell him, Qui-Gon?"

He paused and turned around to face her. "No," he said before placing the kettle on the stove. He leaned against the stove. "I can't tell Obi-Wan, Tahl." He faced her again. "You saw my reaction when we found out Xanatos had him. I was unable to think rationally or even meditate. Just knowing about him put everything else out of my mind but his safety and his happiness. I was ready to do anything to get him back safely. It's a connection and an attachment that cannot be. My mind was on him the whole time. I was worried and fearful for his life. Every time the idea of Xanatos killing Obi-Wan came to me, I was filled with deep fear, pain, and thoughts of revenge. I didn't think I could be rational at all if Obi-Wan had died. Having such knowledge is too dangerous. The truth must be kept from him. I cannot be his father. I will be his mentor and teacher only. I don't know what the consequences will be if the truth came out and I'm not going to risk it." He took out two mugs for the both of them and the darkest tea he owned. "Look what Obi-Wan went through because Xanatos found out. Enemies will constantly use Obi-Wan to hurt me if they knew of our relationship."

"Qui-Gon, how will you keep something this big from him?"

Qui-Gon poured the water into the mugs and brought them to the table. He sat down across from Tahl and sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to keep the truth hidden deep within my mind. We will not speak of it again after this night. It will be too risky." He took a sip of his hot tea and smiled woefully. He looked up at Tahl with wonder. "How dangerous the knowledge can be, it is also the most wonderful feeling to have. Finding out I had a son was…unexpected to say the least. When Lady Ser'Fay confirmed my suspicion of Obi-Wan's parentage, I didn't know what to do or what to think. Not only did I find out I had a son, but I had an opportunity to raise and train him…" He shook his head in amazement. "He will be with me. I would able to watch him grow and learn new things. I can make sure he is safe and happy, that he is taken care of. It's remarkable."

Tahl smiled at him. "I am happy for you, Qui-Gon. I really am. You do deserve this chance."

He sighed heavily and took another sip. "A chance that has to remain a secret. But, it does feel good to know my son, to be responsible for him." He shook his head. "I can't let this knowledge affect his training. You have to make sure I let him come with me on those dangerous missions." His eyes were bright, half joking and half not.

Tahl nodded. "Yes, that would be hard, I suppose, but it's something you are going to have to do, Qui-Gon, if you don't want the truth to be known. You can't smother him. You have to learn to let him experience the world, the good and the bad. It will be hard, but I know you can do it, Qui-Gon." Her eyes twinkled with merriment. "You have such a handsome son too. How will you ever keep the girls away from him?"

Qui-Gon grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I have the Force on my side and I can be very intimidating." Tahl laughed and rolled her eyes. Qui-Gon's grinned slipped away and he nodded. "But I do agree with you. He is a nice looking young boy. He gets that from his mother. He looks a lot like her and looks nothing like me. It's a good thing though. It would be hard to explain why he looked like me. The will of the Force, I'm sure. His parentage is meant to be kept a secret for now."

Tahl shook her head. "I wouldn't say _nothing_ like you, Qui-Gon. He has your eyes."

He shook his head. "I don't have multi-color eyes like Obi-Wan."

Tahl chuckled. "The shapes of your eyes are the same and when Obi-Wan eyes are blue, they look exactly like yours. It is amazing just how much his eyes can look like yours. But I wasn't just talking about shapes and colors. They have the same determined look at times. You get a certain look when you are being stubborn about something and Obi-Wan has that same look. I noticed that on the ship when we were waiting for you. He would not sit still. He was worried for you. He really reminded me of you and the way you would act if someone you cared for was fighting a dangerous enemy by themselves. And I am sure he will pick up more from you as the years pass."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes and I'm sure the Jedi Council would not be impressed if Obi-Wan picks up my more…rebellious nature." There was a moment of silence as they both went deep into their own thoughts. "Obi-Wan has a destiny." He looked up and caught Tahl's eye. "And I am fearful of what that destiny is. Obi-Wan is such a pure boy. He fits his name."

"What does his name mean?" Tahl asked curiously.

"The light and pure one," he answered. "And he is, but I have a feeling his future is not as light and pure as he is. His faith and morals will be tested constantly."

Tahl reached over and touched his hand. "Don't think about it, Qui-Gon. Aren't you always saying keep your mind in the here and now?"

Qui-Gon grinned. "Yes, I suppose I should. It helps having someone to remind me of my own philosophy. I must focus on the here and now, must prepare him for whatever future he may have. He will not walk into anything unprepared, not on my watch." Tahl leaned back and grinned. Qui-Gon eyed her. "What is it, Tahl?"

She made a 'hmm' sound at the back of her throat. She hid her smile behind her mug as she took a drink of her tea. Her smile grew when Qui-Gon gave her a frustrated look. "You really do love him, don't you?" she said it in a form of a question, but she already knew the answer.

Qui-Gon paused as he thought his next few words. "From the moment Lady Ser'Fay told me of him, I did feel this instantaneous affection for the boy."

Tahl gave him a look. "I'm not just talking about affection. You love him. Come on, Qui-Gon, you can say it." She teased with a smile.

Qui-Gon looked down at his empty mug and nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I do. You happy now?"

Tahl shook her head. "Say it. You need to admit it out loud to yourself, Qui-Gon. You what?"

Qui-Gon shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yes. I love him. He's my son. Of course, I love him. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my son and I love him." He sat there quietly. It did feel good to admit it, just like Tahl knew it would. His lips twitched up into a sorrowful smile. "He will never know the depths of my affection for him." He looked up at the chrono on the wall. "It's getting late."

Tahl looked up at it as well and nodded. "Agree." They stood up and washed out their mugs. "Are you officially taking Obi-Wan as your padawan tomorrow?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded as he led her to the front door. "Yes. After I get him checked out by the healers, we are going to see the Council and make it official."

Tahl paused at the door and turned to him. "Speaking of healers, Qui-Gon. Dash wants his datapad back."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Right. I'll return it tomorrow when I'm there."

"You're seeing him tomorrow for the check up?" she asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan will be seeing Healer Giller, but I'll be in the area."

Tahl nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm happy for you, Qui-Gon. I really am. Obi-Wan will be good for you. Goodnight."

Qui-Gon said his goodbyes and Tahl left. He shut off the lights and went to bed himself. Neither one of them had noticed the pair of wide, bright eyes peering at them, picking up every word they had said.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan stepped out of his sleeping quarters and immediately froze, his eyes going wide. Qui-Gon was already up and fixing breakfast in the small kitchen right across the room. Obi-Wan could only watch the man as he mixed ingredients together and drank from his tea cup, moving expertly around the kitchen. His father. His flesh and blood father. The man who helped gave him life. Obi-Wan drank in the sight of his tall figure moving about in the kitchen, unaware of Obi-Wan's new found knowledge. Should he tell him that he overheard him and Master Tahl?

He thought back to what Qui-Gon had said last night. "_I don't know what the consequences will be if the truth came out and I'm not going to risk it_." He also spoke of how dangerous the knowledge could be. "_Look what Obi-Wan went through because Xanatos found out. Enemies will constantly use Obi-Wan to hurt me if they knew of our relationship_." Obi-Wan could understand the value of his words. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his decision. He would do what Qui-Gon did. He would bury the knowledge deep within his mind. He would put it under lock and key, hidden from sight. He would put layers of shields around it, keeping it from those who might try and invade his mind. He wanted the knowledge to be kept safe, guarded, and protected. The more he grew and learned the more protected the information would be.

He watched Qui-Gon reached for some plates and set them down on the counter before turning back to the cooking food. Obi-Wan would not tell him that he knew. He would not tell anyone, not even his friends. He would protect his father, just like his father was protecting him. His father. He could barely believe it. He understood what Qui-Gon meant last night. Just knowing changed things. It was filled with expectations and it put Qui-Gon in a different light. Obi-Wan wanted to know everything about him. He never wanted to disappoint him and he would forever be loyal to him. He would stand by him and not waver. _"Obi-Wan Kenobi is my son and I love him_." That praise filled him such warmth. How would he ever betray him with that treasured praise running through his mind?

Obi-Wan studied Qui-Gon's movements and his heart pounded rapidly when he realized what the warm feeling inside him was. He held back a smile. Qui-Gon Jinn was his father and he loved him.

Qui-Gon finally noticed him still standing to the entrance of his sleeping quarters. He gave him a slight smile of amusement. His father's smile of amusement. Obi-Wan noted with his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Are you going to stand there all day, Obi-Wan?" He waved his spatula over to the plates still sitting on the counter. "Why don't you set the table for breakfast? It's almost ready."

Obi-Wan stored the information he learned last night away to the back of his mind. He would place shields around it when he had some free time. He walked over. "Master, when did you get back?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't know. Master. That was what Qui-Gon would ever be. He couldn't call him 'father'. He picked up the plates delicately and made his way over to the table. He wanted to do this simple task right. He wanted to please him and never disappoint him, even in the small tasks.

"Last night. You were already sleeping. I did not wish to wake you," Qui-Gon answered with his back turned to him as he continued to finish breakfast.

Obi-Wan set the plates down at the table and stared in thought. Where to place them? The table was a small round table with five possible seats. Obi-Wan eyed the back of Qui-Gon, wondering if he had a usual spot. He didn't want to mess this up. He bit his lower lip and decided to place a plate where Qui-Gon had sat last night. He then placed his plate right across from him, where Tahl had sat. He walked over to the cupboards and took out a cup for himself. "What are we going to do today, Master?" he asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"We are going down to the healers for a quick check up..." Obi-Wan held back a groan. "…and then see the Council. We are going to make our union official. There is regular milk, kuul milk, and muja juice in the cooler. Pick any that you want. If you choose kuul milk…" He used his spatula to point at the kettle. "…you can use that to heat it."

Obi-Wan went over to the cooler. "Which beverage do you want, Master?"

Qui-Gon glanced up and shook his head. "Don't concern yourself with me, Obi-Wan. I'm just going to have my tea." He nodded his head towards his mug on the counter.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. Tea? Did he drink anything else? Obi-Wan didn't dare ask. Not this early in their relationship. He decided to go with muja juice.

Breakfast went by with mundane conversation about what Obi-Wan did the past two weeks and how he was doing in his classes. After breakfast was done, Qui-Gon led a reluctant Obi-Wan to the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan wanted to protest and beg not to go, but he didn't want Qui-Gon to change his mind about taking him as his padawan. He didn't want his father to think he was a pathetic youngling, but he couldn't keep his face in a neutral expression. He was sure his reluctance was shown all over his face. He had yet to master the inexpressive mask most Jedi Masters knew.

* * *

Qui-Gon folded his arms as he waited by Obi-Wan's bedside for Healer Giller to come in. He watched as Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably on the sleeping couch and was struck with remembrance of the day he got the assignment to research Obi-Wan as a possible padawan. Dash had told him of Obi-Wan's dislike for the infirmary. From the way Dash had explained it, he expected Obi-Wan to put up more of a fight. Although he didn't fight it, Obi-Wan sure didn't look like he wanted to be there. His eyes kept flickering to the door, to the window, and down at the ground, as if he was planning an escape. He would start to swing his feet only to stop himself after a minute or so, only to pick up again and stop again. He shifted his butt around on the sleeping couch like he was looking for a comfortable spot and was never satisfied. He had a constant frown on his face. It took everything in Qui-Gon's power to keep the amused smile from his face.

Finally, Healer Giller walked in, but Obi-Wan only seemed to tense up more at the healers presence. The Togruta healer, however, only gave him a smile, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. "Obi-Wan. I heard you came in on your own two feet, no pushing or shoving necessary. I was wondering if there was a case of mistaken identity," the healer teased. Obi-Wan sneaked a glance at Qui-Gon and Healer Giller seemed to take that as an answer to why he was being corroborative. Healer Giller laughed as his eyes flickered to him as well. "I see. Your protector is here with you. Yes, that would sure change things, wouldn't it?"

Qui-Gon tilted his head in confusion. "Protector, Healer Giller?" he questioned. His sharp eyes caught the redden cheeks on Obi-Wan's face before he bent his head down in embarrassment.

Healer Giller put down a datapad. "Take your shirt off, Obi-Wan. I want to see how your back is doing." He ordered before turning to him. "Surely you must remember, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan, here, was the boy you had to get out of the ventilation. He must have been only…what three?"

"Four," Obi-Wan meekly corrected as he placed his tunic on the sleeping couch next to him. He still refused to lift up his eyes towards Qui-Gon.

Healer Giller nodded. "Right. You had to talk him out of the vents. He was scared of all the healers back then. You two had to make some sort of deal, if I remember correctly, to get him out. Turn around, Obi-Wan. Let me see your back." Obi-Wan sighed, but did what he was told.

Qui-Gon nodded when the memory came to him. "Yes, I remember now." He eyed his son, picturing him as the youngling he had to converse out of the narrow space of the vent. He blinked. He hadn't thought much about that little boy after that day, but he had liked him. To think, it was his son. He held his little boy on his lap for a few minutes and didn't even realize it. He was such a small child then. He was sweet and made him smile and laugh with ease. He did feel a connection with him. It was one of the reasons he never sought him out afterwards and put him from his mind. He did not want to feel any connections to a youngling, not when he was so determined never to have another padawan again. He shook his head in amusement. He had told that child he would not be his Master, but, here he was, about to enter the Council Chambers to take him as his padawan.

"Will you be alright for a moment? I have a quick errand to run," Qui-Gon said, remembering the datapad in his pocket he still needed to return.

Obi-Wan finally looked up at him, his cheeks still a little red, and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Healer Giller nodded as he studied Obi-Wan's back. "We'll be just fine, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon left the room and headed down the corridor to Dash's area of the Halls of Healing. He knocked on the door and entered when Dash gave him permission. The Epicanthix Healer was just finishing with a patient, a youngling. The youngling's Crèche Master stepped forward and picked up the teary-eyed Quarren boy. The boy held tightly on the Master as they left the room.

"What can I do for you, Qui-Gon?" Dash asked.

Qui-Gon pulled out the datapad. "Just came to return this, Dash." He handed it over to him.

Dash took the datapad and set it down to the side. "Was it helpful to you in anyway?"

Qui-Gon tilted his head in acknowledgment. "It had its usage," he answered vaguely.

"Elusive as always." Dash said with a smile. Then he frowned. "How are you holding up, Qui-Gon? I heard what happened with Xanatos," he said delicately in concern.

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "I'm fine," he said firmly, putting the end to that conversation. He had no wish to speak of it, to anyone. How would he be able to explain the guilt? Xanato's dark chuckle ringing through his ears every time he closed his eyes? The flashed image of his trusted lightsaber inside his stomach when he glanced at Obi-Wan? His twisted nightmares of stabbing Obi-Wan in the same fashion?

Dash sighed and nodded. He quickly changed the subject. "I heard a rumor you were getting a padawan today."

Qui-Gon gave him a faint smile, fully aware Dash knew all about Obi-Wan by now and that he was just digging for information. "I must go, Dash," he said stepping out of the room.

"You're going to elude the topic? I see how it is! Don't tell the one healer who actually likes you!" Dash shouted out at him. Qui-Gon continued walking, smiling at the faint sound of Dash chuckling after him.

* * *

A few hours later a giddy Obi-Wan was sitting back on the couch in Qui-Gon's…_their_ living quarters. Qui-Gon sat next to him, weaving the braid on the side of his head. Obi-Wan could feel the Force flowing through Qui-Gon, coercing his hair to grow for the braid. He was a padawan! Not just any padawan, he was officially Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. His dreams were finally coming true. He tried to keep the smile off his face, but he was sure he didn't succeed. He watched from the corner of his eye as Qui-Gon tied the end of the braid.

"There you go, Padawan."

Obi-Wan could almost feel his eyes lit up at the title. He touched his braid. It was rather plain right now, a simple braid with one red bead and a lock of his Master's hair interwoven into it. His Master's darker hair was rather noticeable right then, but he knew once the other beads were added it would be harder to tell. "Thank you, Master," he said as he fingered the braid almost reverently.

He felt his Master touch his shoulder and he looked up at his…father's blue eyes. "I realize I missed your Naming Day, Obi-Wan, but I do have something for you." Qui-Gon reached into his pocket and pulled something out. His fist was around it, making it hard for Obi-Wan to see what it was. "I got this from a river on my home world when I was no older then you are now. It came from the River of Light. Hold out your hand."

Curious, Obi-Wan held out his hand. Qui-Gon placed something smooth into his hand. Obi-Wan tilted his head in confusion. "A rock, Master?" he questioned as he fingered the black stone. It was warm and smooth. There was a slight vibe that felt comforting. Obi-Wan smiled as he turned it in his hands. The rays coming from the sun through the balcony doors hit the rock and Obi-Wan could see red lines on the rock.

"It's a river stone," Qui-Gon said, watching him as he studied the stone. He leaned back against the couch.

Obi-Wan looked up. It wasn't the best gift one could receive and he was a bit confused why his Master was giving it to him, but, despite what the object was, it was a gift from his father and that, in itself, made it special. It was a beautiful stone and it came from his father's home world, a culture that ran through Obi-Wan's blood. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." He held the stone tightly in his fist, feeling the warmth of the vibe. He leaned back against Qui-Gon's side, feeling the body heat from the older man.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master said from above him.

Father and son sat there, feeling content in each other's company.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Obi-Wan held tightly on to the input nozzle on the pit wall. The Sith stood over him, glaring down at him as he kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber over the edge. He was only able to watch as the lightsaber passed him and into the darkness below. He frowned, feeling the loss of his lightsaber deeply. A Jedi's lightsaber was his life. It was more than a weapon, it was a symbol. That was the lightsaber he had built when he became Qui-Gon's padawan. He had it for years. He would grieve its loss as if it was a living entity.

He was mentally scowling himself for letting his anger control him. He knew better than that. His Master had taught him well. He couldn't fail him now. He looked over to where Qui-Gon's still body lay. His Master's lessons flowing through his head. He must center himself before engaging the Sith again. He closed his eyes, gathering the Force around him and releasing his anger and thoughts of revenge. He opened his eyes when he felt more centered, more at peace. He would do Qui-Gon proud.

At the thought of his Master, Obi-Wan looked over at his Master's fallen body. He could felt their bond weakening by the second. He had to get to him, but first he had to get out of this jam. He had no weapon now. He looked around hoping to find something he could use. That was when he saw Qui-Gon's deactivated lightsaber lying next to him. If only he could get to his Master's saber…He glanced up at the Sith as he gathered his Force around him again, preparing the jump that could end his life. The Sith sneered down at him, as if he realized something was about to happen.

Obi-Wan placed his feet on the wall and pushed off. As he flew through the air he called Qui-Gon's saber to him. He grasped onto the weapon and flicked it on just as he landed back on his feet behind the Sith. He did not hesitate to use the green saber. He cut through the body of the Sith before the Sith could defend himself. The air cracked with the Sith's surprise shocked as he fell backwards. Obi-Wan didn't bother to watch his body fall in two pieces down the pit. He, instead, rushed to his Master, dropping the lightsaber on to the ground.

He gathered Qui-Gon's body onto his lap. "Master…"

Qui-Gon's blue eyes flickered opened and he stared at Obi-Wan. "It's…it's too…late…it…"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he held back his tears. "No, Master…" he protested.

"Obi-Wan. Promise…promise me you…you'll train the boy…promise," Qui-Gon gasped out.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and he felt a single tear escape his eye. "I promise."

Qui-Gon reached up weakly with his hand and placed it on his cheek. His thumb wiped the tear away. "He is the Chosen One. He…will bring balance. Train him…" His hand slipped away from his face. "You…you were meant to…to train him. Not…I."

Obi-Wan felt the bond flicker and he held even more tightly to his Master. He shook his head. "No, no! Don't go, Father. Please don't," he cried out. "Don't leave me, Father. Please."

Qui-Gon gasped as he tried to fight the pull of death. He stared at Obi-Wan. "You…you know…How?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I overheard you talking with Master Tahl after the whole thing with Xanatos. I understood the merit of your words and decided not to tell you I overheard, that I knew," he answered softly.

Qui-Gon eyes gazed in the distance. "So…long…This…this whole time…son…my son…" He gasped in pain and his eyes started to drop. It took effort for him to keep them open and give a tender look at his son. "No…better way to…to die." He gasped in pain. "You keep…keep hope alive, little…one," he suddenly said, using his nickname he hadn't used in years.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "What do you mean, Father?"

Qui-Gon's eyes shut and Obi-Wan shook him awake. "Please, Father. Don't go. Don't leave me. You…you can't. I'm not ready. Don't, Father, please." His throat hurt with holding back his grief filled sobs. He blinked in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling out. He reached out and took Qui-Gon's hand into his as his eyes flickered opened again.

"You…are re—ready. Into…the Force…I go…I love…love you, my son…Be with you…always…in here." Qui-Gon's shaking finger touched just above where Obi-Wan's heart was before flopping back down to his chest.

"I love you too, Father," he whispered soberly. He bowed his head sadly.

"Sp—speak, son. Let…let me hear your v—voice," Qui-Gon requested.

Obi-Wan tried to shallow the lump in his throat as he nodded. "Of course, Father." He took a deep breath as he thought of what to talk about. He chuckled quietly. "You remember our undercover mission to Aaeton seven years ago, Father?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes as if he was picturing the mission in his mind. "Ye—yes," he said weakly with a faint smile at the memory.

Obi-Wan held tightly to his father's hand as he continued. "Jedi are not supposed to rank their missions into best and worst, but, that was my favorite mission. Undercover, but, yet, not pretending. I was able to call you father in the open and was able to hear you call me your son. You looked upon me with such unhidden pride when you called me your son. It was hard keeping the smile from my face every time I heard it. You once told me that I did my best acting on that mission." He chuckled again quietly as he gazed in the distance in remembrance. "I didn't respond because I wasn't acting. Despite our close encounter with death and failing the mission miserably…" His eyes twinkled with humor at the memory. "…it was the best mission I was ever on. The hardest part of the mission was the end, when we went back to pretending. I was proud to call you my father and I wanted you to know that, but didn't know how to tell you." Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of the coldness of their bond. "Father?" He looked down.

Qui-Gon's eyes were closed and his lips were starting to get the tint of blue. His face was unnaturally pale. His hand felt limp in Obi-Wan's hand. He looked so peaceful, like he was just sleeping. Obi-Wan let out a sob as he reached up and felt the side of his neck, hoping, but knowing he wouldn't find the pulse. He wonder briefly if Qui-Gon had him talk to distract his son from feeling the last strain of their bond sever or he truly wanted his son's voice be the last thing he heard.

Obi-Wan placed the limp hand of his father on the still chest. He, then, bent down and kissed Qui-Gon's cool forehead. "Father…" He moaned as he touched his forehead to Qui-Gon's and began to cry. His body shook almost painfully as he cried over his father's body. He hugged the body tighter to him, not wanting to let go, not wanting to accept. He remained there until his tears ran dry, until all he felt was a strange numbness in his heart.

It took hours for someone to find them, but Obi-Wan didn't notice as he continued to hold on to his father's cold body.

* * *

A few months later found Obi-Wan sitting in the infirmary alone, looking at his personal files. He stared at the words _Father: Unknown_. His fingers were hovering hesitantly over the buttons. He did not have permission to do this, but he needed it to be done. Qui-Gon, his father, would have wanted it. With Qui-Gon's death, there were no consequences for the knowledge to be known. He needed to do this before someone realized he hacked into the system.

Obi-Wan deleted the word 'Unknown" and typed in "Qui-Gon Jinn". He stared at the page. _Father: Qui-Gon Jinn_. He nodded. It looked right, felt right. He typed in "Jedi Master" in the slot below his father's name. _Occupation: Jedi Master_. Below that, he typed in date of birth and date of death. He stared at the date of death with a heavy heart. What he wouldn't give not to have that there?

He looked up when he heard a noise in the corridor outside of the infirmary. He quickly got out of the system and stood up. He gave on last look around; proud he would now be recognized as the great Qui-Gon Jinn's son. He would not fail him. He would always keep his promise to him. He would train Anakin, he would remain positive, he would continue to do his best, and he would never ever turn to the dark side.

He pulled out the black river rock from his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. He could feel its warmth. The rock and his promises were all that he had left of his father. They were precious to him. He could continue to cherish them. He would do his Master and father proud. He pressed the rock to his mouth and closed his eyes. "Until we meet again, Father. I miss you." His heart suddenly lightened, as if his father was there lifting up his burdens. Qui-Gon had always been there before to help him grieve when a mission got rough and it seemed like, even in death, he would be there.

He opened his eyes and looked around the abandoned infirmary. He had to leave before someone caught him. It would be the talk of the month if someone realized he came to the infirmary, willingly, even if he didn't need to be healed. Not only that, but it would bring to questions as to why he was there in the first place. He stood up and walked out of the Halls of Healing.

* * *

Later that day, he was called to the Jedi Council, alone. He left Anakin in their living quarters to study and went before the Council. Obi-Wan stood confidently before them, already having an idea what this was about. He noticed the datapad in Mace Windu's hands and concluded it was about the change to his records.

"Knight Kenobi, it came to our attention that there was a change to your personal records." Master Windu pointed out. He glanced at him with is dark eyes. "Did you or did you not hack into the Temple records earlier today?"

Obi-Wan kept his head held up high, not realizing just how much he reminded the Council Members of his former Master right then. "I did, Masters," he said without the hint of remorse.

"Knight Kenobi, you were not given permission to make such changes." Master Depa Billaba noted from her seat somewhere on the left of him.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes forward as he addressed the Chalactan. "No, I did not get permission," he acknowledged.

"Then, why did you change it?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"I had to change it, Master Koon. It had to be done," Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

"Knight Kenobi, let's discuss what you had changed," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi started before another question could be asked.

Master Windu picked up from there as he looked at the datapad. "Knight Kenobi, I know you and your Master had a very strong bond and a very close relationship. You two were the strongest I've seen in my lifetime. There were times when I felt that you looked up to the late Master Jinn as a father, but, that is not for personal records," he said sternly. "Personal records are to record your biological relations only. It is not to put down who you saw as a father figure. I request you, personally, change the records back."

Obi-Wan stood up straighter. "I know, Master Windu." He felt his heart pound nervously in chest. This would be the moment to publicly acknowledge his relation with Qui-Gon Jinn for the first time. "The records, Masters, needed to change because I…It wasn't because Qui-Gon _felt_ like a father to me. It was because I…" He paused and took a breath, his eyes determinedly glancing over Master Windu's shoulders. "…I found out the night before I became his padawan that…" A brief paused as he took another deep breath. "…that Qui-Gon Jinn is my biological father."

Silence in the room as the Masters digested the information. The only one that didn't seem completely taken by surprise was Master Yoda. The little green Jedi had remained silent this whole meeting thus far, letting the questions be asked. His brown eyes watched the reaction of his fellow Council Members closely before settling back to Obi-Wan. There seemed to be a knowing gleam in them and Obi-Wan wondered if he knew Qui-Gon's and his relations this whole time.

"Excuse me, Knight Kenobi?" Master Billaba finally asked, her eyes blinking in shock.

"The night before I became Qui-Gon's padawan, I overheard him speaking with the late Master Tahl when I should have been resting in my sleeping quarters." He shook his head. "He did not know that I knew until just before his death. I do not know the circumstances surrounding my birth. You would have to ask my mother, Lady Ser'Fay of Stewjon. All that I do know is that Qui-Gon _is_ my father."

Master Koon shook his head. "The healers would have been able to see it in your blood results if this was true, Knight Kenobi. This is something that could not have been hidden."

"Meant to see it, we were not," Yoda finally spoke up for the first time. "Blinded the healers were to this truth. Blinded by the Force."

"But why?" Master Billaba asked.

"Separated them, we would have, if known the truth was," Yoda answered. "Meant to be, you were," he said, staring at Obi-Wan. "Special you are, Knight Kenobi. Know this, your father did. Kept you hidden and safe, he did. Hmm hm," he said as he nodded.

Obi-Wan was unsure if this was the time to ask, in front of all the Council Members, but he needed to know and Yoda gave him the perfect opportunity to ask. "But why, Master Yoda? There isn't anything special about me."

"See me in private, you will, Knight Kenobi."

* * *

After an half an hour and the decision to keep the records as they were, Obi-Wan found himself sitting in Yoda's meditation chambers waiting for the Grand Master. He stared out the wall-to-wall window, feeling the sun on his face, wishing, not for the first time, that his father was with him.

A few months ago his father died and he still had to remind himself each morning that he would not see his face making breakfast in the kitchen or sitting on the couch watching the HoloNet with great concentration. He found himself doing things his Master had done, like getting up a little extra early to meditate and fix breakfast for Anakin. He even started to meditate in Qui-Gon's usual spot, in front of the balcony doors. Obi-Wan used to do it in his room, but, for some reason, could no longer find the peace of doing it privately like that anymore. He understood now why Qui-Gon meditated in front of the balcony doors. The warmth of the rising sun felt warm and peaceful. He could almost feel his father's presence when he knelt there. Oh, how he missed him. He missed him so much. How would he ever teach Anakin the way he taught him? He did not feel ready to be a Master to someone. He still did not feel ready to be alone, without his father's guidance and understanding. What if he failed? What if he was unable to teach Anakin?

Obi-Wan shook his head. Remain positive. He told himself. Just because Qui-Gon was no longer among the living, did not mean he could break his twenty year old promise. Obi-Wan blinked, realizing it truly had been almost twenty years since he first met his father. It was such a long time ago. For almost twenty years, he tried to keep his promises. The promises that he made when he was four led him through thick and thin. It helped him keep his strength and do the right thing. Where would he be without those promises? Without Qui-Gon? Never had he wondered just how important those promises became in his life. What if Qui-Gon never entered the Halls of Healing that day? What if he never burned his leg or never been afraid of healers at such a young age?

"Wonder not on what if's, Knight Kenobi. Will of the Force, it is."

Obi-Wan was startled out of his thinking and was surprise to see Yoda sitting on the cushioned chair across from him. "Master Yoda, I apologize. I…I didn't sense you come in," he said standing up to give a respectful bow.

Yoda waved his apology to the side. "Sit." Obi-Wan quickly did so. "Don't think you are special, do you?"

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I'm not. I'm an average Jedi. I don't understand why I was born the way I was and why I had the pleasure of knowing my father. It makes little sense to me."

Yoda closed his eyes and reached into the Force. A second later he opened again. "Watcher and protector of hope, you are, Knight Kenobi. Born to keep hope alive."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprised. "Qui-Gon…he told me that right before he died. What does that mean, Master Yoda?"

"Know the answer to that, I do not, but Master of the Chosen One you are. Linked together, you are. Protect him; be there for him, you should." Yoda gave him a look with those big dark brown eyes. "A big destiny you have before you, Knight Kenobi. Big and important." Yoda leaned back in his chair. "Dwell on it, you should not. Go, Knight Kenobi, and brood over it no longer."

So, that was what Obi-Wan tried to do. Once and a while the conversation with Yoda would come back to his mind, bring with it questions of what being the keeper of hope meant, but it wasn't until Anakin's children were born, until he got the mission to watch over Luke Skywalker did he begin to understand. He was born to make sure hope was safe, hope being Luke Skywalker, not Anakin as he originally thought. It was his job to make sure the galaxy and the Jedi had hope of a new Order, a new Republic. He would do anything, even give his own life, to keep that hope alive. For he knew his father would do exactly that if he was in his situation and Obi-Wan was unwilling to disrespect his father's, Qui-Gon Jinn, teachings by not being willing to do the same.


End file.
